


Dos Águilas

by ginisgambling



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama & Romance, Historical References, M/M, Time Skips
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginisgambling/pseuds/ginisgambling
Summary: El final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial definió a un nuevo mundo tajantemente dividido entre Este-Oeste. En este contexto, los destinos de Austria y Prusia los encontrarán separados, pero los sentimientos comienzan a aflorar en ambos. En un mundo de constante evolución, tensión y frialdad, la calidez parece ser algo distante, e imposible; propio de otra época, una mejor época.
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	1. Introitus

**Author's Note:**

> El capítulo comienza con los acontecimientos que dieron vuelta el balance de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. La campaña alemana en Rusia y el comienzo de los desembarcos aliados en occidente marcaron un giro en la historia de la humanidad y Austria y Prusia tienen que lidiar con ello. Está en sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de mantener la moral de su pueblo alta para no perecer ante el enemigo. En el capítulo se mencionan varias obras de música académica. Recomiendo escucharlas, son de elección personal y creí que era mejor para desarrollar la profundidad de los personajes.

Muchos años después, en su lecho de agonía, Austria solo podía recordar la marejada de sentimientos que lo asolaron el día en que Prusia tocó aquel concierto de flauta para animar la casa de Alemania durante el Blitzkrieg. Aquello tranquilizaba su alma mientras fingía estar dormido para que lo dejaran solo. Había sido durante un día de invierno y Alemania había abandonado la casa para invadir Rusia. Nadie en esa casa ahora tan grande y llena de gente podía estar tranquila, y comenzaban a correr los rumores en contra de Alemania, por lo que a Prusia se le ocurrió desarchivar sus viejas partituras, pulir y afinar su vieja flauta traversa y brindar un concierto para la casa. El bajo continuo fue tomado por un clavecinista que logró contratar a último momento, que se encontraba entre los heridos que descansaban en la casa de Alemania. El ambiente tenso podía sentirse en todas partes. Los heridos Wurtemberg y Baviera estaban dentro del montón de países que habían sufrido heridas al luchar codo a codo junto a Alemania en el frente oeste.

El aire olía a aceites aromatizantes de esos que solía poner Alemania para tranquilizarse de vez en cuando. Prusia se había encargado de acondicionar la sala de estar para que pareciese un salón de música del siglo XVIII. Austria también tuvo un poco de nostalgia de aquellas épocas donde la música de salón estaba por todas partes e inclusive sus jefes se preocupaban por aprenderla e incluso componerla.

—Hey, señorito —Prusia entró muy ruidoso en el estudio—, hoy, el asombroso yo va a dar un concierto de flauta para animar la casa y que aprecien la grandeza de la gran Prusia. ¿Te interesa ayudarme?

—Hazlo tú. —Austria no despegó los ojos de los papeles que recibía del frente de batalla y los espías del oeste—. ¿No ves que tengo cosas que hacer? Alguien tiene que llevar esta casa adelante mientras Alemania no está. Y no tengo tiempo para esas estupideces. —Se arrepentía de cada palabra que salía de su boca. La música jamás había sido una estupidez para él, y se moría de ganas por escuchar un buen concierto de flauta o ir a la ópera, pero todos los teatros estaban cerrados a causa del esfuerzo de guerra. Y ahora Prusia iba a dar uno gratis; no había peor idea que rechazar la oferta.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Prusia sin entender absolutamente nada. Absorto y a diferencia de lo que Austria esperaba, se adentró dentro del oscuro estudio de Alemania, solo iluminado por la luz cálida de escritorio que reflectaba sobre los papeles—. ¿Cómo que no te interesa un concierto de flauta? —Comenzó a tantear con los dedos la cabeza de Austria como buscando algún tipo de cáncer—. Si a ti te encanta la música, ¿qué dices Austria? ¿Acaso estás montando una escenita para luego ir de verdad? Eso conmigo no funcionará. Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos… Aunque sea ayúdame con el bajo continuo; ¡le sacaremos el polvo al clavicordio de Alemania que lleva pudriéndose siglos en el garaje!

—¡Déjame en paz! —Gritó Austria volteándose—. ¡Ve y haz algo bien por primera vez en tu vida por ti mismo!

—Como sea, pero ni se te ocurra cruzarte siquiera por el salón de música. —Hizo un ademán para retirarse.

—No lo haré. —Volvió a concentrarse en su lectura.

—Ni siquiera asomarte por la puerta para ver qué pieza es.

—Estaré aquí toda la noche. Haciendo el trabajo que Alemania te dejó a ti. —Punzar sobre los deberes sin hacer de Prusia era el pasatiempos favorito de Austria, a pesar de que ignoraba sin importar de las claras evidencias de que al hermano mayor de Alemania no le importaba en absoluto.

—Invitaré a Hungría.

—Ni te molestes. Seguramente te asesinará ni bien te vea. Lo que sería divertido de ver.

No contestó. Parecía que de verdad se había retirado por fin. Aunque de verdad sabía que había cometido un error. Dejó de lado las cartas enviadas por los espías en Francia para revisar el archivo con las partituras de Alemania en busca del libro de los conciertos de flauta para rememorarlos en su cabeza, pero tras media hora no los encontró. Conciertos para clavicordio, violín, viola, violoncello, contrabajo, oboe e incluso trompeta había en esas cuatro cajas inmensas que Austria había revisado, pero todos los libros que contenían los conciertos para flauta traversa habían sido retirados seguramente mientras Austria se esforzaba por ignorar la presencia de Prusia y a la vez pensar en las réplicas a sus agresiones.

Volvió rápidamente a la puerta para ver si podía ver a Prusia con los libros pero solo vio el pasillo del primer piso de la casa de Alemania completamente vacío y desolado, con los ojos petrificados de los distintos príncipes electores a lo largo del tiempo clavados en él como con un aire altanero y con vergüenza de la actitud que había tomado Austria. «Yo no soy así», pensó Austria mientras regresaba a su trabajo. «Es él quién me pone de esta manera. Me hace olvidar mi naturaleza y lo que de verdad soy. Si no fuera por él seguramente podría disfrutar de cualquier concierto de flauta o lo que sea, pero él lo arruina todo. ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan idiota?!»

Cuando cayó la noche Austria escuchó el revuelo que comenzó a hacerse abajo. Era un bullicio proveniente de los convalecientes del hospital de guerra en el que se había convertido la casa de Alemania desde que el más cercano estaba atestado de pacientes. Además estaban presentes las enfermeras y algunos doctores que visitaban a diario a los héroes del Blitz. Austria se encargaba no solo de administrarlo, sino también de administrar la casa en sí. El alimento era cada vez más escaso debido a la tierra arrasada que la guerra estaba dejando a su paso y las bocas por alimentar en esa casa eran muchísimas. El trabajo le consumía los días y no veía el momento en que Alemania regresase triunfante de Rusia para volver a tomar las riendas de ese manicomio que debería administrar junto a Prusia, pero este se ausentaba la mayor parte del día solo Dios sabe haciendo qué.

Terminó de revisar el libro diario de las expensas, las cartas de ingresos y las recaudaciones impositivas y comenzó a planificar los gastos de la semana. Era un gran reto para él hacer las cuentas adecuadas para que el dinero alcance los siete días en cenas, medicamentos, personal honorario, luz eléctrica, gas natural, etc. Sentía que el dinero no alcanzaría para fin de mes y debería pedirle prestado a Suiza después de tanto tiempo. Quizá Países Bajos tenga algún crédito qué darle. Al fin y al cabo Alemania había ocupado su casa. Podría negociar algo con ello. «¡Por Dios!», pensaba. «¡¿Quién lo manda a Alemania a hacer una guerra tan costosa?! ¡El Blitzkrieg nos llevará a la bancarrota! ¡Él nos llevará a la bancarrota!»

Peor fue cuando la música comenzó y los números se hacían cada vez más irrisorios. En lugar de pensar en números abstractos y racionales, pensaba en pulso, armonía, melodía, contrapunto y el bajo continuo que acompañaba a la flauta de Prusia. De pronto se vio tardando media hora para resolver una sencilla cuenta y marcando el pulso con el pie a la vez, después perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y dibujando claves de sol en hojas vacías. Finalmente terminó analizando la estructura melódica de la suave melodía que le tocaba a Prusia en ese punto. Aquello era arte: una hermosa _sarabande_ barroca y —según se atrevía a analizar— seguramente bachiana; la complejidad de las escalas y la estructura melódica sobre la que la flauta se desenvolvía la delataban.

Cuando quiso tomar un sorbo de su café, se encontró con la taza vacía. Al intentar servirse más, la cafetera también lo estaba. Entonces la música pareció intensificarse suavemente abajo y al observar el pasillo, cada nota que venía de la sala de música parecía ser un llamado de sirena a que vaya a apreciar en persona la magnífica presentación de Prusia. Pero él era demasiado orgulloso para admitir su error; lo era demasiado como para aparecerse por la sala de música a exteriorizar lo pleno y que le hacía sentir la música que Prusia era capaz de interpretar. Lo había subestimado e ir a su concierto significaba reconocer su error, que Prusia tocaba bien la flauta y que Austria valoraba su manera de interpretar Bach; pero aquello le hubiera significado siglos y siglos de Prusia riéndose acerca de cómo una vez más le ganó. Jamás daría el brazo a torcer en algo que le apasionaba tanto como la música. «Además ahora no tengo ganas de escuchar Bach», se dijo para autoconsolarse. «Después de hacerme más café me voy a encerrar en mi habitación, y pondré un disco de Mozart a sonar. Sí. Es la mejor manera de terminar un día».

El pasillo que conectaba las escaleras con la cocina también pasaba por la puerta del salón de música. Cada peldaño que descendía era un nivel de volumen más alto y un nivel de calidad apreciativa que ascendía la música que Prusia interpretaba. Aquellos bajos no eran tan malos como se escuchaban desde arriba. De hecho la flauta no se ahogaba como pasaba con la mayor parte de los flautistas a la hora de interpretar bajos en la obra. Prusia de verdad sabía lo que hacía y demostraba con cada semicorchea su destreza con la flauta traversa y lo errado que estaba Austria al no darle una oportunidad a su música. Estuvo más o menos cinco minutos petrificado al pie de las escaleras, aterrado de pasar por la puerta y quedarse hipnotizado por el encanto prusiano, de manera que lo dejase todo por la música. Pero finalmente Prusia dejó de tocar y los invitados le aplaudieron. Era su oportunidad. Cruzó el pasillo tan rápido como pudo y por el rabillo pudo denotar que la puerta estaba entreabierta y dentro Prusia se acomodaba para continuar con otra suite.

El problema fue pasar despistado de nuevo por la puerta, de regreso hacia su habitación. Esta vez sí que no pudo evitar quedarse congelado en la puerta y espiar por la pequeña abertura a Prusia tocar tan virtuosamente la flauta. La melodía era como un hermoso arrollo de agua que corría fluidamente por su cauce serena y limpia. Era el bajo continuo el que no era óptimo: cometía demasiados errores por no prestar atención a la melodía. Básicamente hacía lo que quería y muchas veces, cuando debía destacarse la flauta, solía taparlo, pero Prusia hábilmente sabía manejar la situación con melodías más exasperadas y _rubatos_ que opacaban al clave mal tocado. El problema era que el clavecinista lo tocaba como si fuera un piano. Pero un clavicordio no era un piano: sus teclas eran mucho más delicadas y no sonaba de la misma forma. El acompañamiento debía ser más uniforme y no tanto como lo tocaba el bajista. Austria se arrepintió de no haber ayudado a Prusia con eso. Si él estuviera ahí, seguramente la música sería mil veces más bella. Sin querer una mueca de placer se esbozó en su rostro. Inmediatamente y antes de que Prusia se percate de su semi-presencia, Austria abandonó el lugar retirándose a sus habitaciones.

A las seis en punto comenzaba su rutina, habiéndose despertado una hora antes. Abría las cortinas de todas las salas comunes en las que estarían los convalecientes moviéndose con sus camillas o sillas de ruedas, y dirigiendo a las enfermeras de aquí para allá para que acondicionaran todo lo posible los lugares. La fiestecita que Prusia había montado la noche anterior le había salido cara en preparación esa mañana: las enfermeras tenían que cargar con las sillas reubicándolas en sus lugares originales, debían trasladar el clavicordio de nuevo al garaje, había que cambiar la alfombra y levantar los pocillos de café y ceniceros sucios. A las siete en punto se sentaba en el escritorio de la oficinita de la planta baja a revisar el registro de ese día y a tomar la asistencia de los empleados de la casa. Media hora más tarde acudía a la cocina a ayudar con las tartas y budines para el desayuno de los convalecientes y heridos de guerra. Daba instrucciones a las cocineras y enfermeras que de muy buena predisposición ayudaban en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, y finalmente colaboraba con la preparación del café de todos en la casa, a la vez que separaba una jarra para él y Prusia. Luego acudía al comedor privado, donde sabía que tendría al menos treinta minutos de privacidad absoluta.

Tras servirse el café y una porción de torta de limón, Austria recibió de la mano de Chequia la correspondencia de los informantes en Stalingrado, París y Vichy. Mientras se dedicaba a leer cada una de las cartas que informaban sobre el posible desembarco aliado en Calais, aunque también se especulaba en Normandía, tenía que pensar cómo manejaría aquello. Alemania estaba peleando en Rusia, no podía distraerlo con suposiciones del oeste. Odiaba hacerlo, pero esta vez tenía que tomar el liderazgo del Frente Occidental y lidiar personalmente con Inglaterra y Estados Unidos. Por otra parte, las cartas que le mandaba Alemania desde Rusia no parecían buenas. Hacía días que estaba persiguiendo a Rusia a través de la estepa sin éxito alguno y en los alrededores de esa ciudad tan enigmática las cosas parecían tornarse “oscuras”, según sus propias palabras. Todavía no la había leído. El remitente era de Stalingrado y no tenía el sello lacrado que Alemania siempre usaba para Austria saber que se trataba genuinamente de él. Parecía más bien un telegrama enviado a las apuradas más que una carta.

—Es una buena mañana, ¿no crees Austria? —La voz de Prusia ingresó por la puerta del comedor privado. Estaba vestido todavía con su pijama, es decir con su musculosa negra y los pantaloncillos de seda que siempre usaba. Permanecía descalzo, algo que a Austria repugnaba.

—Para ti todas son buenas mañanas —dijo Austria con desdén. Dio un sorbo altanero a su café.

Prusia se sirvió a él una porción generosa de torta de limón y llenó un tazón entero, a diferencia de Austria que bebía en tacitas más pequeñas. Luego, se sentó frente a él. La mesa era pequeña, pero ahora, Austria la sentía en exceso chica y deseaba poder desayunar en el comedor principal, si tan solo no estuvieran los convalecientes de Alemania.

—¿Qué tal estuvo tu noche? —Preguntó Prusia con una sonrisa demoníaca—. ¿Te gustó la música?

—Apenas pude escucharla —mintió—. Tuve trabajo hasta muy tarde y me fui directo a la cama. Tuve muy poco tiempo de escuchar y sinceramente no recuerdo nada.

—Qué raro —dijo Prusia—, no es lo que yo pude ver.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Austria con un gran frío que trepó por todo su cuerpo. Con una mano sostenía el sobre del telegrama de Alemania, y con la otra el abrecartas—. No sé de qué me estás hablando. Apenas sí pude escuchar algo. No sé si sabías, pero desde mi habitación no se puede escuchar casi nada del bullicio de la planta baja.

—No me refiero a tu habitación, Austria, sino a que te vi espiándome.

—Estás completamente loco —se rio—. No lo hice ni lo haría jamás. Tu música no es digna de apreciación. Simplemente no tienes buena madera de músico. Es cuestión de aceptarlo y no harás más papelones.

—Tu sonrisa no decía lo mismo.

Austria se sonrojó. Prusia inmediatamente comenzó a reírse a las carcajadas.

—¡Mientras estaba tocando la cuarta suite, casi al final de la presentación, te vi espiándome desde afuera! —dijo a los gritos mientras golpeaba la mesa con la mano derecha. Las tazas y los platitos de porcelana temblaban—. ¡Tan solo admite que quedaste impactado con mi presentación de ayer, Austria! No hay nada malo en admitir la derrota. O quizá sí, cuando eres derrotado siempre por alguien mucho mejor que tú, o sea el asombroso yo —sonrió con burla.

—Cierra la boca. —Resopló Austria mientras abría el sobrecito y sacaba la pequeña nota—. Ni que fueras tan bueno como para que yo asistiera a ver una interpretación tuya de Bach.

—¿Cómo sabes que era Bach?

—Eeh… Yo… —tartamudeó mientras se acaloró. Inmediatamente Prusia volvió a estallar de la risa y él volvió su atención al telegrama de Alemania. Requería el doble de concentración ahora para leerlo. Estaba más colgado pensando en que en verdad la música de su compañero era muy buena, pero no tenía que admitirlo; aquello sería motivo de burla por parte de Prusia por siglos y siglos en adelante.

—Si tan solo aceptaras que soy tan bueno en la flauta traversa como tú lo eres en el piano nos llevaríamos mejor, Austria —decía mientras lo piqueteaba con el índice. Pero la expresión de Austria se tornó más oscura y asustada.

—¡Ya cállate idiota!

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Alemania… Rusia lo venció en Stalingrado… y lo está persiguiendo de regreso por la estepa. El ejército fue aniquilado y los rusos ahora están invadiendo nuestro frente. Estamos en retirada.


	2. Weltkrieg II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la batalla de Stalingrado, para aumentar la moral de los convalecientes en la casa de Alemania, Austria y Prusia dejan atrás sus diferencias para brindar un concierto para piano y flauta. La guerra alcanza sus momentos más duros para el Eje y los germánicos ven su derrota como inminente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se mencionan algunos términos técnicos propios de la música. Intenté brindar algún tipo de explicación de los más importantes, sin embargo, por cuestiones de trama era inconducente definirlos todos. Recomiendo investigar un poco más si les interesa.  
> La obra interpretada es la Sonata en Mi menor de Mozart para piano y flauta. Recomiendo escuchar la interpretación de Ginevra Petrucci y Boris Berman.

Muchos años antes de su lesión, Austria reconoció finalmente el talento de Prusia con la música de salón y la flauta traversa aceptando de una vez por todas a presentar un concierto juntos para que los desastres de los frentes este y oeste sean más llevaderos y que la Batalla de Berlín pasara lo más rápido posible. Era una caída inevitable y lo único que podían hacer en su situación de naciones anexadas a Alemania era hacer que las cosas pasen lo más rápida y placenteramente posible. En el momento en que acudió a Prusia para proponerle la idea, las primeras bombas rusas comenzaban a caer sobre la ciudad. Tuvo un vago recuerdo de cuando tuvo que reconocer su inferioridad cultural y artística en comparación a Italia durante el Renacimiento. Mientras la casa de Italia se llenaba de hermosísimos cuadros de Botticelli, Da Vinci, Sanzio, Donatello y Miguel Ángel, la suya perecía en la frialdad y la oscuridad del rezago medieval que todavía estaba inculcado en su jefe.

Originalmente, cuando la idea se presentó en su cabeza, ni siquiera lo pensó demasiado como para negarse. Pero con el tiempo, parecía no haber otra idea mejor para colaborar con Alemania y el resto de los convalecientes de la casa. Prusia no era tan malo después de todo en la flauta traversa, y juntos podrían dar una buena presentación, a pesar de que ello significaría reconocerle que podía interpretar bien un instrumento, retractándose de todo aquello que le había dicho días atrás. «Si él no fuera tan arrogante no me costaría tanto reconocer las buenas cualidades que tiene», le dijo a Alemania en una ocasión cuando lo interpeló acerca de su rivalidad que, a pesar de serlo, parecía que ambos se necesitaban mutuamente todo el tiempo: Prusia para que alguien le diera la atención que demandaba, y Austria para que alguien se preocupara por saber qué hacía, cómo estaba y qué necesitaba, a pesar de que ello fuera para hacer bromas pesadas.

Debido a que afuera la situación era en demasía peligrosa, Alemania les aconsejó permanecer encerrados a pesar de lo fuertes que eran. Él se había encerrado en el estudio con sus consejeros a pensar la mejor manera de capitular la Gran Alemania que le había costado tanto conseguir. Había recibido noticias de Italia, que había sido capturado por América y lo obligaron a capitular. Él no quería correr el mismo riesgo; pero con Rusia a sus puertas todo era más que inevitable. Prusia por su parte, se pasaba el tiempo fuera de casa, desoyendo los consejos de su hermano menor, vaya Dios a saber qué haciendo, y a la noche se dedicaba a entretener a los convalecientes y ayudar a los médicos en sus tratamientos. Era muy diestro en lo que hacía. Parecía que su pasado como caballero teutónico había servido de mucho no solo en marcial sino también en la curación.

—Alemania no es quién para decirme qué hacer —le dijo Prusia con la voz notablemente baja mientras tomaban el café de la tarde. El vibrar de las bombas hacía que todos en la casa se pusieran más o menos nerviosos—. Además, no es que vaya a morir por participar de los combates. Cuando fui un caballero aprendí que mucho más valen todos los hombres en el campo, sin importar situación, que ninguno.

Estaba justo a su lado en el comedor privado, mucho más estrecho que el día anterior. Austria comenzó a percibir como el pulso le fallaba y comenzaba a temblar. Le atribuyó aquello al pudor que le daba tener que hacer aquella humillación en forma de pregunta. Recordó la manera en que lo miró Prusia cuando lo venció durante la Guerra de la Sucesión Austríaca, obligándolo a reconocer su superioridad militar, burlando durante todo el siglo XVIII, para luego, en el siglo XIX, obligarlo a reconocer su superioridad sobre el territorio alemán tras la Guerra Austro-Prusiana. «¡Por Dios, es tan idiota!», exclamó internamente, aunque su expresión neutra no lo demostrara. En aquel momento, Prusia pareció notar el nerviosismo en sus maneras de actuar y entonces prestó más atención en lo que hacía. Dejó la taza en la mesa y colocó sus manos sobre la falda, ocultándolas de él.

—Habrá que atender con más amabilidad y condescendencia a los convalecientes —dijo Austria al final.

—Con eso no hay problema —replicó tomando su taza de café—. Deja que me encargue yo de entretenerlos y atenderlos personalmente. Antes lo hacía todo el tiempo y estaría bien volver a practicar.

La luz en el comedor privado era demasiado escasa. Todo el suministro eléctrico había sido cortado de Berlín a raíz del bombardeo y casi todas las habitaciones se iluminaban a la luz de las velas, que día tras día tenían que racionar más y más ya que no había reposición alguna. Apenas quedaban sesenta: lo suficiente para dos o tres días, pero no más. Ni siquiera se molestó en prender una vela para el comedor; la luz proveniente del ventanal que daba al jardín abandonado de la sala de estar era suficiente para distinguir la cafetera, las tacitas y el pastel de manzana que había cocinado Austria aquella mañana con los pocos ingredientes de pastelería que quedaban en la casa.

—Yo nunca he atendido a los convalecientes del Hospital General de Viena —respondió Austria sincerándose con su compañero. Parecía que la inminente derrota de Alemania ablandaba sus corazones petrificados por tantos siglos de luchas interminables—. Uno de mis grandes errores.

Prusia no respondió. Austria sabía que lo desaprobaba. Él sí había sido un caballero de verdad en el pasado y sí conocía sobre los votos de solidaridad, compañerismo y devoción en el campo de batalla. Era un guerrero nato que estaba para servir a sus compañeros de guerra, a pesar de ser un incordio cuando no estaba en el frente. En las horas más oscuras, Prusia se encargaba de que los convalecientes estuvieran bien tratados por los doctores y se aseguraba personalmente del bienestar de muchos allí. Eran los enclaves emocionales que había dejado la enseñanza recibida de los Caballeros Hospitalarios de Jerusalén y posteriormente ejercida como un caballero teutón.

—Este será nuestro último café —dijo Austria para cambiar el tema.

—¿Qué dices? —Prusia levantó la cabeza intrigado.

—Lo que oyes. Ya no quedan más granos en el frasco y no podemos reponer. Apenas alcanza para la cena de hoy, que va a ser más austera que la de ayer por cierto.

—No creo que pasemos la noche —respondió con amargura. Austria jamás lo había visto tan apagado en su vida. La derrota alemana en Stalingrado lo había cambiado profundamente. De hecho, todos en la casa de Alemania habían cambiado desde esa batalla, era lo que se esperaba después de saber que Rusia podía llegar a las puertas de Berlín y matarlos a todos. Pero el impacto en Prusia fue radical—. Lo he visto fuera. Ya no quedan muchos soldados que puedan proteger la casa.

Austria se estremeció profundamente y bebió delicadamente el café que tenía servido. No quería imaginarse una vida después del Weltkrieg. Seguramente lo despedacen de nuevo y lo mandaran a vivir o trabajar con alguna potencia. No se veía sirviendo como mayordomo o siervo en la casa de Inglaterra, Francia o Estados Unidos. ¡Menos de Rusia! Se persignó al pensar tales cosas. Pero tales cosas ya eran inevitables y su destino solo se resolvería una vez que los aliados elijan qué hacer con él, Prusia y Alemania. Una vez más, su destino dependía de una conferencia de paz por estar del lado equivocado de la guerra. Pero Prusia estaba ahí con él. Era más o menos un alivio poder ver una faceta no conocida del hermano mayor de Alemania; una más humana y condescendiente con él.

Y ahora era el momento. Se preguntó si de verdad no estaría bien dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, y no proponerle aquello. De esa forma mantendría su reputación, Prusia no sabría que reconocía que tocaba bien la flauta, y se ahorraría muchos años de humillación. Por otro lado, pensó en todos aquellos valientes soldados que sacrificaron sus cuerpos en la Batalla de Berlín y durante la retirada de Stalingrado, en los que muchos perdieron ojos, piernas y brazos. ¿Valía la pena mantener su orgullo y su estatus a cambio de no hacer nada por aquellas pobres gentes? Era la pregunta que sobresalió entre tantas otras que lo hacían dudar de su postura. Volvió a afirmar que si él no fuera tan molesto sería más fácil todo y no tendría problemas en hacerle ese tipo de propuestas; pero también sabía que no dejaría pasar una oportunidad así para humillarlo una vez más.

«Alemania está en silla de ruedas», pensó a continuación. «Está así por nosotros. Él fue a la guerra y combatió en Rusia por nosotros y por su patria. Sacrificó todo lo que tenía por hacernos felices y vernos mejor que antes. Y yo sigo aquí, sin hacer nada. No sé atender enfermos, lisiados y mancos, me dan asco las heridas y tengo miedo de infectarme con sus enfermedades. Entonces, me quedo encerrado día y noche y evito todo tipo de contacto con los convalecientes. ¿Está en verdad bien?, es decir, lo hago por mi propia salud. Pero esa gente se sacrificó para que el enemigo no arrasara con nuestra tierra y encima fracasaron en el intento. Y él seguía allí, sin hacer nada por nadie». Todo eso generaba una presión aplastante que no sabía cómo manejar. «Son unas horas, Austria», se dijo internamente. «Después de esta noche ya no tendrás que compartir más cosas con él. Y hasta quizá valga la pena y ayudes a alguien a ser feliz por unos minutos aunque sea. ¡Haz algo por alguien que no seas tú por primera vez en tu vida, maldito!»

—Prusia… —dijo Austria inhibido por el sonido de las bombas cada vez más fuertes.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tocarías un concierto conmigo esta noche para la casa? Es mi única forma de colaborar paliando la tristeza que genera el destino horrible que nos depara para cuando Rusia derribe la puerta de entrada.

—¿Eh? —Prusia no pudo fingir la sorpresa que le generó esa propuesta—. ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Bebiste lo poco de cerveza que quedaba en la bodega? —Entonces estalló de risa—. ¡Por favor, señorito no bromees!

—No estoy bromeando.

La sorpresa de Prusia se comenzaba a reponer en el momento en que Austria comenzó a acondicionar de nuevo el salón de música con sillones y sillas para el público y colocó un atril y varios candiles para las velas. Entre los libros de su colección personal descubrió un poco de Mozart para piano y flauta y desempolvó un par de ellos que servirían especialmente para la velada. Seguramente no representarían ningún problema para Austria en el piano ni para Prusia en la flauta. Era, sin dudas, lo mejor que podían hacer, y a la vez lo más sencillo para las personas que estaban ahí. Seguramente mañana Austria y Prusia deberían irse de la casa por orden de los aliados vencedores y querían no tener conflictos en un momento así.

Cuando Alemania se enteró la noticia de que su hermano mayor y Austria habían hecho las paces y presentar un concierto juntos en casa se despidió de todos sus consejeros y pidió que lo bajaran al salón de música para poder presenciar tal inédito acontecimiento. La silla de ruedas no era su instrumento favorito, pero aun así era el óptimo para su condición. No había quedado totalmente inmovilizado en las piernas, pero las heridas en las rodillas tardarían en sanar y lo mejor según el doctor Kuhlau, un médico vienés recomendado por Austria era guardar reposo absoluto, lo que implicaba moverlas lo menos posible.

Fue Chequia quién lo acarreó hasta el salón de música, colocándolo en el centro de la primera fila antes de ir a sentarse al lado de Eslovaquia. Allí adelante estaban Prusia, parado detrás de un atril iluminado a la luz de las velas, y Austria sentado frente al piano. El primero estaba preparándose aeróbicamente con ejercicios de respiración y el segundo practicaba técnica con el pedal apagador para que no se escuchara el sonido del piano. Todo era hasta que los distintos convalecientes terminaran de ingresar en el salón y pudieran dedicarse de lleno a tocar no solo para Alemania, sino para todos los aterrorizados por las bombas rusas que no habían dejado de caer y se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes. Finalmente se hizo silencio y uno de los médicos cerró la puerta. Prusia apartó su flauta y se dedicó a hablar con calma y elegancia, algo que Alemania jamás había visto en su vida.

—Como sabrán todos aquí, el señorito y yo jamás hemos estado juntos y en el mismo equipo. —El pianista lo observaba desde su instrumento con una expresión neutra—. Tampoco lo hemos hecho en esta guerra, que mi hermano se ha cargado a los hombros en soledad, a pesar de contar con nuestro apoyo. Sin embargo, en la hora más oscura es nuestro deber dejar de lado nuestras diferencias para poder colaborar con algo que nos supera, en este caso el bienestar de la casa y la pronta recuperación de mi hermano. —Alemania no pudo evitar sonreír del orgullo que sentía por Prusia en aquel momento. Le parecía totalmente irreconocible—. Es por eso por lo que para que estas horas que espero no sean las últimas, sean más placenteras para todos aquí, el señorito y yo hemos preparado tres sonatas para piano y flauta de Mozart. Confiamos que este pequeño aporte sea suficiente para que aunque sea para que las horas que restan no sean de temor al enemigo, sino de apreciación de buena música de salón.

Alemania asintió con la cabeza y Prusia resopló con claro alivio. Alemania no podía imaginar lo que le habrá costado preparar esas palabras que sin dudas no salían del corazón, o no del todo. Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, todo pareció opacarse inmediatamente. Alemania simplemente quedó totalmente absorbido por la virtuosidad de su hermano y Austria y lo bien que ambos podían acoplar dos instrumentos tan dispares como el piano y la flauta.

Mientras Austria se concentraba en evitar cometer un solo error de dedos o _rubatos_ inexistentes, a la vez procuraba recordar la manera en la que lo presentó Mozart aquella vez en el palacio de Hofburg ante el emperador José II con todos aquellos adornos no escritos y que solo el compositor sabía adaptar. En una charla posterior a la presentación, Wolfang había accedido a revelarle un par de secretos sobre el acople de la sonata a una flauta que tan difícil era de no opacar. El piano sonaba especialmente fuerte en comparación a una flauta traversa, de sonido más dulce, y para que ello no sucediera, Mozart le había instruido en dos o tres técnicas que había practicado siempre pero nunca había expuesto. Ahora era su momento y parecía estar saliendo bien. El sonido del piano se escuchaba igual de dulce y melodioso que la flauta y en los momentos de acompañamiento lograba equilibrar el sonido para no opacar a su compañero.

Prusia, por su lado, intentaba no perder la calma en momentos de protagonismo buscando el sobresaliente de la flauta sin la necesidad de forzar un sonido estruendoso y no melodioso. «Esto es Mozart, Prusia. Es austríaco y más delicado. Modérate. El sonido tiene que ser dulce y audible hasta por el sordo, pero no así forzado y duro». Solo mentalizándose el _Minueto y Badinerie_ de Bach y el rol de la flauta traversa en esos momentos podía idealizarse un buen ejemplo para acoplar un instrumento tan dulce y melodioso a uno tan armónico y acaparador como el piano. Ni siquiera pudo percatarse del tiempo pasar debido a su gran concentración que sin esperarlo la primera sonata ya había terminado y los presentes estaban aplaudiéndolos. Incluso Alemania tenía una sonrisa sincera después de tanto tiempo de amargura ocasionada por Italia.

Cuando todos finalmente se retiraron, Austria cerró el piano con llave y Prusia guardó su flauta en el estuche. Alemania los observaba atentamente desde su posición en la silla de ruedas. A continuación los dos comenzaron a reacondicionar la sala de música llevándose las sillas y sillones a los salones correspondientes.

—Hoy hicieron una bonita presentación ambos —dijo Alemania—. Hace mucho que no me sentía así de lleno.

—Bueno, entonces será la última vez, porque Rusia, Estados Unidos, Inglaterra y Francia nos destruirán en mil pedacitos y más conciertos así no habrá. —Prusia guardó algo rápidamente en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón, lejos de la mirada de su hermano.

—Estoy de acuerdo —afirmó Austria—. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que seguramente no volveré a cruzarme contigo.

—No lo dices en serio —respondió Alemania. Él sí había percibido lo que ni Prusia ni Austria no. Lo mucho que ambos se apreciaban y necesitaban del otro para poder ser felices se notaba en las peleas del día a día, las ingeniosas respuestas que se dedicaban uno a otro y las muchas cosas en las que congeniaban sin que se dieran cuenta. Si tan solo se llevaran bien no solo serían más felices, sino también en extremo fuertes.

Austria se sonrojó.

—Dices eso como si me fuera a importar que tú te fueras —se rio Prusia con entusiasmo—. A diferencia de ti, el asombroso yo no necesita vivir con alguien para ser feliz. Puedo arreglármelas completamente solo y tú no significas nada.

Los golpes en la puerta los tomaron desprevenidos. Austria estaba leyendo un libro frente a la fogata de la chimenea y Prusia estaba durmiéndose en un diván. Alemania, por su parte sí estaba pensando en que aquel momento de verdad llegaría. Los tres germánicos sintieron como sus corazones se detenían en aquel momento crucial en el que las manos de Rusia golpeaban las puertas de la casa alemana.

Alemania sintió un gran estupor y volteó para ver a sus hermanos. Austria tenía la mirada penetrada en él, y Prusia la tenía en dirección a la puerta principal de la casa.

—Vayan a la bodega —resolvió Alemania inmediatamente—. Ahora.

—Ven con nosotros —respondió Austria—. Con suerte no te descubra y piense que estás en otro lugar.

—Nos encontrará de todas formas, pero es importante que ustedes puedan recibir un trato diferente.

—Alemania…

—Absolutamente no —replicó Prusia ofuscado—. Eres mi hermano, West. Y yo soy un caballero. Jamás dejaré a un hermano luchando contra el enemigo.

—¡No te estoy preguntando Prusia! —Alemania no pudo evitar que la ira se apoderara de él—. ¡Es una orden! ¡Vayan y ocúltense en la bodega!

Austria se levantó sin dejar pasar más tiempo y salió de la sala con un paso tembloroso. Su hermano mayor siguió ahí por un tiempo hasta que la mirada penetrante de Alemania finalmente lo hizo retroceder hasta salir de la sala.

Prusia se encontró con Austria en la cocina revisando una gaveta y sacando una vela para colocarla en una lámpara de cera. Tan rápido como la encendió se dirigió torpemente hacia uno de los armarios ocultos de Alemania. Era el mismísimo cuadro de Wilhelm I, káiser del Imperio Alemán, y también rey prusiano. Prusia fue detrás de él con un paso más firme, aunque cuestionándose acerca de las razones que lo llevaron a acceder a las órdenes de West. Él no debería estar huyendo y escondiéndose de sus enemigos, todo lo contrario: debió haberse quedado peleando contra los enemigos de su hermano menor, sobre todo sabiendo su estado de debilidad. Si Rusia le había hecho eso en Stalingrado no se imaginaba lo que le haría ahora que estaba completamente a su merced.

El cuadro de Wilhelm I era corredizo y descubría una puerta que llevaba al interior de un cuartucho diminuto de aproximadamente tres metros de profundidad y tres metros de anchura. Estaba cubierto por las colecciones privadas de vino de Alemania que le había robado a Francia y que le había obsequiado Italia años atrás. Antes de cerrar la puerta, corrieron el cuadro dejándolo en su lugar para luego sí cerrar finalmente la puerta de la bodega. Allí adentro el aire apenas se podía respirar y no tenían otra cosa para ver que sus caras. Prusia resopló y se apoyó contra los vinos que había detrás de él.

—No deberíamos estar aquí, maldición —se quejó—. West está en silla de ruedas y nosotros escondiéndonos. Deberíamos estar ayudándolo contra Rusia.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer, eh? —Replicó Austria sin perder un segundo—. Nuestra suerte ya está echada, Prusia. Sobre todo la de Alemania.

Prusia pudo observar los ojos de Austria humedecerse al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Era como si le tuviera un aprecio especial a su hermano, a pesar de que no haya sido él quién lo formó.

—Pienso si este es el precio por lo que hemos hecho… por nuestros pecados.

—¿Los pecados? —Estaba completamente desconcertado de lo que Austria le estaba confesando. Era claro que se refería a la manera agresiva en la que se expandió Alemania en los últimos años—. El Imperio Romano anexó la totalidad de Europa Occidental, el norte de África, Iliria y Oriente Medio y…

—Sí, sí, sí. Fue el imperio más glorificado de la historia de la humanidad —replicó sin dejarlo terminar—. Es lo que nos decíamos con Hungría en momentos de duda cuando nos expandimos en Bosnia-Herzegovina, y lo que dijo Alemania cuando me insistió para ir a la guerra contra Serbia en el primer Weltkrieg. Pero ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? El Imperio Romano se desmoronó, Hungría y yo estamos separados y Alemania está a punto de desaparecer.

Austria sintió las frías manos de Prusia sobre las suyas. La manera que tenía de aferrarlas era de una manera particular. Era como si tuviera los dedos clavados sobre sus muñecas. Intentó retirar sus manos con delicadeza, pero cuando percibió que Prusia se había aferrado a él, optó por no luchar. Los gritos de los soldados ya habían comenzado a retumbar en las distintas salas de la casa en busca de los distintos estados alemanes. Baviera, Wurtemberg, Baden, Hannover, Chequia y Eslovaquia se escuchaban siendo acarreados por los soldados rusos hacia la sala principal de la casa. Austria llegó a escuchar a los soldados mencionar que no los encontraban a ninguno de los dos.

—West desaparecerá de cualquier manera. —La voz del hermano mayor parecía hacerse cada vez más determinada—. Pero es mi decisión la de apoyarlo hasta mis últimas fuerzas y no dejarlo atrás.

Inmediatamente después se volteó hacia la puerta haciendo un ademán para abrirla.

—Ahora entiendo la naturaleza expansionista de Alemania —dijo Austria con apenas un hilo de voz. Su miedo a que los descubran se intensificaba con cada minuto que pasaba.

—¿Eh? —Prusia se volvió hacia él.

—En efecto —replicó—. La naturaleza de Alemania fue desde un inicio expansionista: primero con Alsacia-Lorena, luego con África, y ahora con todas las anexiones realizadas en Europa. Y es tuya la responsabilidad, Prusia.

—¿Discúlpame? —La voz de Prusia ya comenzaba a elevarse sin que él se diera cuenta—. Me parece que no estaría entendiendo tus acusaciones.

—Si hubiera sido yo el encargado de educar a Alemania —prosiguió el aristócrata— esto no estaría pasando porque jamás le hubiera inculcado algo tan horrible como el expansionismo agresivo y la superioridad sobre las demás naciones. Pero fuiste tú quién le enseñó que creerse superior a Inglaterra y Francia estaba bien, y que debía reclamar tierras en África y Asia solo porque las demás potencias lo harían. Si de mí hubiera dependido su educación, créeme, esto no estaría pasando.

—Oh, tú no dijiste eso. —Prusia se volteó hacia Austria de manera intimidante. Se acercó lentamente—. ¿Así que la culpa del Weltkrieg es mía? ¿Y todas las catástrofes de guerra?

Austria asintió con su silencio.

—Pues déjame decirte que West jamás hubiera sido capaz de crecer bajo tu educación —sonrió—. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eres demasiado débil como para poder hacerte cargo de una empresa tan importante como la de la educación de un país. Mejor te hubieras conformado con Hungría desde el principio. Fue una lástima que solo le tomaras cariño al final. Y pensar que todo se terminó muriendo… Todo menos West.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Gritó Austria ya olvidando su miedo para con los soldados rusos que pudieran descubrirlos en la bodega—. ¡Si no ha muerto entonces, morirá ahora! ¡Nos has traído a la desgracia!

—¿La… desgracia?

—La desgracia misma.

Las carcajadas de Prusia se volvieron incontenibles en ese punto que necesitó varios minutos para poder recomponerse de nuevo.

—No hablaré de ninguna desgracia, señorito. No después de la vergüenza que pasaste tú cuando Hungría te rechazó por ser demasiado débil.

—Eso no es mi culpa, imbécil —dijo Austria al borde de las lágrimas.

—Eso es verdad. No merecías a Hungría. Mereces a alguien que de verdad sea lo suficientemente poderoso y fuerte como para amortiguar tu debilidad. Y ella evidentemente no podía amortiguarla —Prusia sonrió vilmente.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién es ese entonces?

Antes de que Prusia pudiese siquiera comenzar a pronunciar algo, la puerta se abrió violentamente y ambos fueron encandilados por las potentes linternas de los soldados rusos.

—¡Están aquí! —Gritó uno con voz demasiado gruesa.

—¡Ah! —Escucharon una voz dulce y melodiosa a la vez que una silueta se presentaba entre los dos faroles—. ¡Así que conque aquí se estaban escondiendo de mí! Bueno, no será necesario que sigan jugando a las escondidas, porque ya los encontré. Y quizá pueda anexionarlos a ambos


	3. El Acuerdo de Potsdam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la derrota del Eje en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los aliados se enfrentan ahora por la división y reorganización del mundo. Austria debe usar toda su inteligencia y astucia diplomática para sacar ventaja política de la situación y sobrevivir.

Y los hicieron pasar a las tres en punto, luego de la pausa para el almuerzo de los participantes de la conferencia mundial en la casa de Alemania, de la cual no participó ningún otro país más que los Aliados. Tras Alemania rendirse ante Rusia y luego ante Francia, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, los aliados coparon su casa y comenzaron a deliberar toda la noche y a la mañana de aquel día. Luego del almuerzo, todo ya estaba preparado.

Estaba el tribunal de enjuiciamiento sobre un enorme escritorio de madera de roble y los aliados estaban sentados en él, en la sala principal de la casa de Alemania, completamente vacía ya que ellos se lo llevaron todo como parte de las reparaciones de guerra. Las banderas de los respectivos países marcaban la diferencia y debajo estaba el estrado sobre el cual los distintos países vencidos en el Weltkrieg recibirían su veredicto. Austria todavía esperaba su turno de defenderse. Por otra parte, otros países, más débiles, como Hungría, Italia, Rumanía, Chequia y Eslovaquia ya habían recibido su sentencia y solamente esperaban al resto de sus antiguos aliados de guerra recibir la suya.

Alemania había dado una defensa magnífica: acusó a los aliados de no impartir la justicia correcta ya que un país soberano no puede imponer a otro país sus leyes y normas, y enjuiciarlo por ello, además, sostenía Alemania, tanto Estados Unidos, como Inglaterra, Rusia, Francia y China habían cometido atrocidades similares en el pasado y no hubo ningún tribunal de enjuiciamiento tratándolos de genocidas, asesinos y expansionistas. Austria estaba de acuerdo con cada palabra de la magnífica defensa de Alemania, pero también sabía otra cosa: los aliados no iban a cambiar la sentencia.

Todo ya estaba preparado: ya habían escrito la resolución para cada uno de los países a los que habían vencido. A Hungría, por ejemplo, la condenaron a devolverle territorios a Eslovaquia, Rumanía y Yugoslavia, amén de comenzar a trabajar en la casa de Rusia. Sobre su falda estaba su defensa, también preparada con anticipación, en medio del desastre en que se había convertido su casa durante la ocupación aliada. Estaba todo el tiempo vigilado por colaboradores británicos, americanos y rusos que no lo dejaban ni un minuto a solas. De cualquier modo, y con las herramientas cortadas, él pudo formular su defensa muy a su estilo y con la mayor dignidad que jamás podría mostrar. Esa era su característica fundamental, y Alemania siempre se lo había reconocido: la dignidad con la que siempre se había adaptado a todas las circunstancias y con la que lidiaba con todos los problemas. Cuando Hungría accedió a firmar el acta de divorcio propuesta por Francia y Rusia en 1920, él no se negó a firmarla y lo hizo con la frente en alto y deseando siempre lo mejor para su exesposa, a diferencia de otras naciones, que en su lugar hubieran pataleado o hubieran luchado en contra de lo que el destino ya había sellado, como Prusia por ejemplo.

«Y Prusia… ojalá tuviera noticias de él», se dijo mientras tanteaba las heridas que el guardia ruso le había dejado. El golpe le provocó una severa contusión y cuando despertó, le informaron que Rusia lo había secuestrado y llevado a su casa mientras duraban las negociaciones en torno al destino de Alemania. Tanto Rusia como los el grupo de Estados Unidos, Reino Unido y Francia pretendían cosas diferentes y el primero había tomado a Prusia como rehén para tener con qué negociar. «Quizá en la sentencia lo dejen libre, pensó Austria. Deben dejarlo libre. Alemania es una sola y no pueden partirla por la mitad de modo que los Aliados y Rusia estén conformes. Deberán acordar estrictamente qué harán con él». Austria intentaba tranquilizarse mientras buscaba pensar en otra cosa, pero no venía a su mente nada más que el violento episodio de Prusia arriesgándose para defenderlo, incluso sabiendo las consecuencias. «¡No», gritó él en cuanto vio que Rusia le había arrebatado el arma tras un forcejeo y ahora lo estaba golpeando contra el suelo. Se abalanzó para intentar ayudarlo, pero el golpe que recibió de parte de los colaboradores rusos fue demasiado fuerte. Y ahora Rusia debería liberarlo para que pueda volver con Alemania tras la sentencia. Ni Rusia podía negarse a la fuerza de un tratado internacional.

Estaba equivocado. En tan solo dos párrafos, la sentencia contra Alemania desmoronó toda esperanza de reconciliación, paz y prosperidad posterior al Weltkrieg. La misma fue leída por Estados Unidos e imponía severas multas económicas a Alemania, a su vez que la partía en dos partes, una aliada a Estados Unidos, Francia e Inglaterra, y la otra debería aliarse a Rusia. Alemania debía empezar a trabajar para América para pagar por los daños causados en la guerra, y Prusia por su parte, lejos de ser liberado por Rusia debería trabajar en su casa sin goce de ningún tipo de beneficio económico. «¡Eso es esclavitud!», gritó Austria para sus adentros mientras sentía como empezaba a temblar de la furia. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya no era el glorioso Imperio Austríaco, ni tenía la fuerza magiar de Hungría de su lado. Todas las potencias triunfantes del Weltkrieg avalaban eso y no había nada para hacer. Cuando Alemania se dirigió a Austria, él pudo notar la misma expresión en sus ojos. Estaba furioso por la sentencia, pero era lo que quedaba y ya no había nada más por hacer.

Cuando llegó su momento de subir al estrado, sintió un _déjà vu._ Ya había pasado por aquella situación exactamente luego del primer Weltkrieg, con la diferencia que en aquella oportunidad había subido al estrado junto a Hungría y juntos habían leído su propia defensa. Igual que la última vez, la escribió en la soledad de su hogar y con los sentimientos más profundos. Su defensa estuvo orientada en los principios del derecho y las leyes no escritas que, según él tenía igual peso que cualquier ley escrita. Tomó varios puntos de la defensa de Alemania, alegando de que si bien reconocía la autoridad del tribunal que lo juzgaba puesto a que eran las naciones vencedoras de la guerra, no dejaba de ser injustas las normas que se le aplicaban. El plato fuerte fue cuando incriminó a todas ellas afirmando:

_«No hay ni una sola norma escrita para los países, señores. Y ustedes osan juzgarme a mí, una nación soberana bajo las normas de una nación con el mismo estatus únicamente basado en la norma implícita de la guerra. Mientras el derecho no sea internacional y todos los países sin excepción accedan a aceptarlo, no habrá justicia en los tribunales ni en sus sentencias, puesto a que sus leyes, señores jueces, no son mis leyes. Mis leyes son otras y así como no puedo yo imponer mis leyes sobre sus países, ustedes no tienen el derecho de hacerlo sobre el mío. Solo la existencia de un derecho internacional podrá juzgar la inocencia o culpabilidad de mis actos»._

Su explicación no duró mucho más, y luego de leer la totalidad de su carta, agradeció a sus jueces y se bajó del estrado regresando a su escritorio. Los jueces, atónitos por su magnífica habilidad para la oratoria y la retórica, solicitaron un cuarto intermedio para negociar nuevos términos en el acuerdo. Se retiraron de la sala a una pequeña oficina que había a un costado a deliberar.

Los minutos se volvían interminables y Austria no dejaba de estar alerta. Externamente no demostraba estar preocupado, mantenía la compostura como un auténtico aristócrata sin revelar demasiado sus emociones, pero Hungría, su amada Hungría, con quién había pasado los años más gloriosos de su vida como país, sí lo conocía y sí sabía cada una de sus expresiones inexpresivas, que lo delataban fácilmente.

—Yo sé que algo te pasa —le dijo tomándolo de las manos tras llevarlo a un costado para hablar en privado—. ¿Me lo dirás?

—Tengo miedo por lo que va a sucederme, Hungría. —Austria desvió la mirada para que su exesposa no viera su debilidad. Qué tonto era al pensar que no lo notaría, siendo que ella aprendió a leer hasta el último milímetro de su cuerpo—. Ellos… Tengo miedo de haberlos hecho enojar con lo que dije.

—No tienes que temer, Austria —le respondió reafirmando sus manos—. Eres el gran Imperio Austríaco, jamás debes temerles. Ellos han hecho estragos de nosotros, pero debemos ser fuertes, más que nunca. Algún día volveremos a unirnos y lamentarán el día en que nos hicieron esto, ¿me oíste?

—Pero ¿qué hay en el mientras tanto?

—Tendremos que obedecer lo que nos dicen con la mayor dignidad posible y sonriéndoles, probablemente. A Estados Unidos le encanta que le sonrían y le digan lo mucho que están agradecidos por haberlos salvado.

—Él es mi enemigo. Nuestro enemigo.

—Pero es de él de quién dependemos ahora.

En ese entonces, Austria denotó que su antigua compañera tenía una expresión enturbiada en el rostro.

—Tú tampoco estás bien, Hungría.

—Él me asusta mucho —replicó ella. Despegó sus manos de las de él y se frotó los brazos.

—Rusia es aterrador —coincidió.

—Tienes suerte de estar del otro lado.

—Todavía ni sé de qué lado voy a estar.

—Tu defensa fue formidable. Hasta quizá te dejen participar de las próximas negociaciones de paz.

Austria volvió a sonreír y denotó la paz en Hungría cuando lo vio de esa manera. Ella era simplemente un sol con él. Nunca la mereció realmente. Su debilidad no era comparada con la fortaleza con la que ella lo había defendido de Rusia durante el primer Weltkrieg, y él no pudo hacerle justicia combatiendo contra el tarado de Italia en Vittorio-Véneto. Quería volver a pedirle matrimonio. Quizá, si se unían de nuevo, los respetarían más y volverían a temerles. Pero era demasiado tarde. Rusia ya la había reclamado como su doncella personal, y a Austria estaban a punto de sentenciarlo también. Toda la suerte que algún día pudieron haber tenido, estaba echada.

Entonces, Inglaterra se asomó por la puerta que conducía a la oficina y tras pedir silencio a los condenados, llamó a Austria a reunirse _a solas_ con los Aliados. Una presión indescriptible lo abrumó inmediatamente y pareció paralizarse en el momento.

—Ve —le dijo Hungría empujándolo levemente—. Es tu momento.

Todos estaban sentados del otro lado del escritorio que ocupaba la mayor parte de la oficinilla de reuniones. Solo tenía esa mesa y una expendedora de agua. Los que dominaban la escena eran Estados Unidos y Rusia. Francia y Reino Unido se sentaron a la derecha de Norteamérica, y China a la izquierda de Unión Soviética. Austria no podía negar que temía por su vida o integridad como país en ese momento. Cualquier cosa podía surgir de esa reunión, pero si aplicaba sus dotes diplomáticas como siempre había hecho en situaciones así, podría tornarla a su favor. El problema radicaba en que no tenía ningún aliado del otro lado del escritorio. Siempre había acostumbrado a tener aliados entre sus enemigos para salir vencedor de las negociaciones de paz, sin importar que sea él el vencido. Ahora era diferente: la negociación era contra todos, sin ningún aliado.

—Déjenme hablar a mí con él en nombre de todos —resolvió Inglaterra—. Entre caballeros nos entendemos. ¿No es así?

—Ciertamente. —Austria sonrió levemente para darle a Reino Unido la seguridad que buscaba en su enemigo. A ninguno de los dos le gustaba atacar de frente, y sabía que Inglaterra se beneficiaría mucho más de una Austria no penalizada y libre que una sometida a Rusia o a Francia. No quería permitirle a Unión Soviética seguir tomando países como subsidiarios, y tampoco permitiría que Francia, tras su patética actuación durante el Weltkrieg, se viera beneficiado más de lo que debía. Austria, por su parte, tenía la certeza de que Inglaterra era el único que lo entendía, es decir, era el único caballero real dentro de un grupo de neandertales como eran Francia, Estados Unidos, Rusia y China. Más allá de que el rango de caballero fuera una simple pantomima porque internamente seguía teniendo el corazón pirata, podía disimularlo muy bien y a Austria no le molestaría para nada fingir que hablaba con un par a él, un aristócrata de cuna, a pesar de que en realidad hablara con un plebeyo venido a más.

—¿Por qué tengo que permitirte tomar el mando? —Se quejó Estados Unidos—. El héroe soy yo. Yo debería darle las últimas palabras al villano.

«Así que ‘villano’, ¿eh?», pensó Austria. «Vaya que sí tiene un pensamiento bastante promiscuo el adicto a películas malas de Hollywood.»

—Ya dije que no tiene sentido hacer esto ya que él es mío —intervino finalmente Rusia. «Ah —se regocijó internamente Austria—. Era lo que estaba esperando, que revelen lo que de verdad iban a hacerme en esa asquerosa sentencia». Reino Unido y América miraron al ruso y parecieron palidecer temporariamente—. Fui yo quien hizo casi todo el trabajo contra él. Yo lo capturé en la casa de Alemania. Tanto él como Alemania del Este deberían ser míos. Tiene que trabajar en mi casa. Además no creas que dejaré que te lo lleves, Estados Unidos. Austria prometió que jugaría cachetadas deportivas conmigo. ¿No es así?

No contestó. Se mantuvo inmóvil, sin hacer ningún gesto sugerente ni a Rusia ni a los Aliados occidentales. Solamente le dedicó una mirada inexpresiva primero al ruso y luego a Estados Unidos y Reino Unido. Todos lucían igual de confundidos con la reacción austríaca, que no era la esperada. Ambos buscaban llevar a Austria de su lado, someterlo, pero él, mucho más astuto que ambos, no daba indicios de sus intenciones. Él no iría ni con los occidentales, pero tampoco con los orientales. Si hiciera de irse de esa sala, lo haría con algo que solo lo beneficiara a él. Ya habían conseguido demasiado de él. Era tiempo de que pararan.

—¿Ves? Nos dio la aprobación a nosotros —Le gritó Estados Unidos a Rusia—. Es obvio que no quisiera irse contigo.

—¡Eso es mentira! —Exclamó Rusia—. Él es feliz conmigo. Jamás quisiera irse con ustedes, ¿verdad Austria?

No contestó. Dejó que siguieran peleando.

—¡Ya basta por favor! —Intervino finalmente China, que no había dicho una palabra en toda la conferencia salvo para juzgar a Japón por lo que le había hecho y ahora parecía tomar el liderazgo que le correspondía—. Es obvio que no tendremos nada de esta pelea, ¿no lo ven? Solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo, y jugando con los sentimientos del pobre Austria. Al fin y al cabo, él no tuvo otra opción más que anexionarse a Alemania. El verdadero monstruo aquí es Alemania, quién ya pagó por sus crímenes. No podemos responsabilizar a Austria por los mismos crímenes que a Alemania.

—Y por eso tiene que venir a mi casa.

—¡Ni lo sueñes, tarado!

—¿Y qué pasaría si no va a la casa de Rusia? —Respondió China con astucia—. ¿Quién de ustedes se lo quedará? ¿Francia? Vaya que ambos son idiotas de permitir que él, que no hizo nada, se quede con el que alguna vez fue el Imperio Austríaco.

—E-eso… es verdad —respondió Estados Unidos.

—Te lo dije, idiota —acotó Reino Unido y luego se dirigió a Francia, que permanecía sentado, con una expresión satisfactoria en el rostro, permitiendo que sus compañeros sigan peleándose—. Escúchame tú. Si crees que voy a dejar que te lleves todo el crédito por cosas que no hiciste, estás muy equivocado.

—¿Entonces qué haremos? —Intervino Estados Unidos.

—Creo que deberíamos permitir el _statu quo’_ esta vez —resolvió Inglaterra—. De hecho, de todos los miembros del Eje, Austria es el que mejor me cae y no hay motivos para considerarlo un miembro del Eje, si al fin y al cabo, todos sus actos fueron en contra de su voluntad.

«Eso, déjenme ir con el _statu quo’_ que me corresponde por derecho. Ustedes son los jueces más benevolentes que jamás un país ha tenido. Sinceramente, jamás creí que sintiera pena por mis enemigos hasta ahora». Austria internamente quería largarse a reír. Pero se mostraba falsamente intrigado por la curiosa propuesta de Inglaterra.

—¡Estás chiflado si crees que permitiré que me engañes con eso! —Exclamó Rusia con malestar sincero—. Si lo dejamos en un _statu quo’_ , ustedes terminarán quedándoselo. Ya me lo han hecho en el pasado y no volveré a caer.

«Eso, mis queridos jueces, peleen entre ustedes incluso con su enemigo delante de sus narices. Pierdan toda la decencia de vencedores que tienen. Véanse como los verdaderos idiotas y monos que son»

—Él es un país libre y soberano, y por lo tanto podrá elegir con quién hacer las alianzas militares —respondió Estados Unidos con seguridad—. No veo nada de malo si quisiera aliarse con el héroe, ¿verdad Austria?

—Digan lo que quieran, tarados —respondió Rusia con brusquedad—. Pero yo no liberaré a Austria si resuelven esta absurdez.

—¡No! —Gritó Inglaterra entonces—. ¡Rusia! Solo piénsalo. Hay una mejor opción.

—¿Cuál? No me interesa.

—No podemos resolver que una nación se quede con él luego de lo que dijo en su defensa. —Reino Unido, que buscaba su aprobación mientras hablaba, consiguió por primera vez que Austria se inclinara levemente hacia él. Le brindó una cálida sonrisa en medio de la seriedad e inexpresividad que mostraba en la reunión—. Si lo hacemos, saldremos perdiendo todos. Nos mirarán mal y nos desprestigiarán. Ya hicimos demasiado escándalo con Alemania. Tenemos que manejarnos diferente con Austria.

—¿Y qué propones a cambio? —Preguntó China.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren ustedes?

—Solo aceptaré la liberación de Austria a cambio de que no se alíe con ustedes —respondió Rusia sin ser llamado.

—¿Qué te crees tú? —Intervino Estados Unidos amenazándolo con el puño—. Nosotros no dejaremos que tampoco se alíe contigo, ¿me escuchaste?

—¡Entonces eso! —resolvió Inglaterra, tan eufórico como si hubiera descubierto la cura contra una mortal epidemia—. Austria, si accedemos a liberarte como nación, deberás firmar un documento y declararlo ante la comunidad internacional en la conferencia mundial.

—Una declaración de neutralidad. —Austria habló por primera vez para dar con la conclusión que el extenso debate entre las naciones vencedoras había llevado. Rusia y China no estaban muy seguros pero terminaron aceptando, y Rusia le dictó qué era exactamente lo que tendría que leer ante todos. Básicamente Austria fue obligado ante sus amigos, su exesposa Hungría, ante Alemania e incluso Alemania Oriental, que no estaba presente, a negar su amistad con alguno de ellos, y la cooperación que en el futuro pudiesen demandar de él, pues bajo esa declaración de neutralidad, él no volvería a embarcarse en ningún conflicto bélico de ningún tipo. A partir de entonces, su estatus en el plano internacional era similar al de Suiza. Por otra parte, la sentencia que dieron los aliados, lo expiaba de todos los cargos que le habían imputado en primer lugar, considerándolo irresponsable de todos ellos. Bajo efectos de la sentencia, Austria había actuado durante todo el Blitzkrieg en contra de su voluntad.

Tras la lectura de la sentencia, fue escoltado hasta su coche, que lo llevaría de nuevo a su casa, sin permitírsele hablar o despedirse de nadie.

A partir del instante en que declaró su neutralidad impuesta, Austria sintió la verdadera soledad abrumarlo.

La conferencia mundial dejó como consecuencia un mundo dividido por una enorme cortina de acero. La parte occidental capitalista y aliada a Estados Unidos, y la parte oriental comunista y aliada a Rusia. Austria debía convivir en el centro de ambos mundos sin relacionarse con absolutamente nadie, a pesar de que recibía esporádicamente visitas de Inglaterra, Rusia, Estados Unidos y Alemania, pero no duraban más de una hora y generalmente eran para asegurarse de que no le faltara nada y preguntar cómo estaba.

Su casa era enorme y se ubicaba en la parte céntrica de Viena. Era un regalo que Francisco José le había legado antes de morir, en caso de que el imperio se disolviese. Nunca nadie hubiera predicho que Hofburg dejaría de ser la residencia imperial, para convertirse en la casa de Austria. Sin embargo, era un palacio que había sido pensado para albergar a la corte más numerosa del mundo, que recibía constantemente embajadores de todas partes del globo y que se dedicaba todos los días a dar mascaradas y conciertos. Lo único que quedaba ahora eran las lecciones que Austria tomaba en el piano y las prácticas de ciertos instrumentos, pero la música quedaba reservada a la intimidad de las paredes del palacio. El silencio lo engullía todo en cuanto los instrumentos dejaban de sonar.

A pesar de lo enorme del palacio para una persona que debía limpiarlo completamente, y las ruinas en las que había quedado luego del Blitzkrieg, era la casa más limpia y elegante de todo el mundo. Estados Unidos le había otorgado un crédito a Austria para que lo remodelara y contratara un servicio permanente que lo ayudara a mantenerlo en condiciones, y así había sido. Sin embargo, la inmensidad parecía consumirle toda la energía y pocas ganas le quedaban luego de la cena, que disfrutaba en soledad, para luego leer un libro e irse a dormir demasiado temprano para lo que hacía en días del Blitz.

El que lo frecuentaba más regularmente era Estados Unidos por temas de la deuda. Cada vez que venía, Austria sabía por qué motivo era, y él solamente sabía que debía darle un sobre con dinero que tenía preparado sobre un _buró_ en uno de los vestíbulos. Luego, como era de esperarse de América, pretendía que Austria lo atendiera con una cena y por qué no, con un concierto privado para el nuevo amo del mundo occidental.

—Me he enterado cosas horribles que pasan del otro lado de la cortina —le dijo mientras Austria servía el postre—. Alemania me ha dicho que Rusia ha empleado ahora a Alemania Oriental como su nuevo espía en esta parte del mundo. Así que ten mucho cuidado con él si llega a acercársete.

—De hecho, me olvidé de que cualquier país podía visitarme —respondió Austria tomando asiento.

El gran comedor de Hofburg era impresionantemente gigante. Estaba iluminado hasta el rincón más oculto por las arañas que antes iluminaban las alegres veladas de los Habsburgo. La gran mesa ahora estaba solo cubierta en una cuarta parte que es lo que ocupaban Estados Unidos y Austria para cenar. Tenía un podio especial para que se ubicara una orquesta completa y tocara música de salón, pero ahora eso estaba completamente vacío. La chimenea estaba encendida y sobre el estante de ella se colocaba el cuadro del Emperador Francisco José I, que había sido _de facto_ el último emperador que reinó sobre Austria con todas las facultades. Al menos el último emperador que había sido coronado.

—Es mejor que te visiten lo menos posible —le aconsejó América—. Mientras menos te relaciones con otros países, Rusia no tendrá motivos para reabrir una conferencia contigo como motivo y menos riesgo correrás de ser incorporado a su órbita. Él te desea mucho.

Austria tragó saliva.

—Sin embargo cada una de tus visitas exceden las dos horas. Y las de Rusia también.

—Pero Rusia y yo somos casos especiales. Yo soy el héroe, Austria. Vengo aquí para saber si está todo bien en la casa de uno de mis amigos más especiales. —Se abalanzó para abrazarlo, pero Austria se mantuvo con distancia y frío, como siempre—. De cualquier modo, recuerda lo que te he dicho. Alemania Oriental ya no es de fiar.

—Lo sé. —Se sirvió una taza de café y la endulzó con cuatro cubos de azúcar. Ahora que ya no estaba en economía de guerra y era amigo de Estados Unidos, podía comprar todo el azúcar y café americano que quisiera. A Rusia no le gustaba mucho eso, según le decía cada vez que venía, pero Austria lo suplía pagándole por el suministro de gas que provenía de su país—. ¿Qué dice Alemania sobre todo esto?

—Hablé con él antes de venir —respondió América con una sonrisa—. Me dijo que hay que hacer algo por Alemania Oriental. Particularmente me dijo que hay que rescatarlo.

—¡Hay que hacerlo! —Respondió Austria exasperado. Inmediatamente se calmó y tomó un sorbo grande de café. Se mordió la lengua. No tenía que mostrar sentimiento alguno por la situación geopolítica actual. Inglaterra le dijo que la mejor estrategia era sentarse a esperar a que Estados Unidos, Francia y él solucionaran las cosas.

—¡Vaya que sí hablas como un defensor de la libertad! —A diferencia de lo que esperaba, a Estados Unidos no le molestó en absoluto su cruce de la raya y el quebrantamiento de su declaración de neutralidad. «Él hace lo que se le dé la gana», pensó. «No le importan los acuerdos ni las sentencias que él mismo escribe, nada le imposibilita a hacer lo que quiere»—. Y puedes estar tranquilo Austria. ¡Yo, el héroe rescataré a Alemania Oriental de las garras del malvado Rusia y reunificaré Alemania para que sean mis amigos! Y si quieres tú puedes colaborar con ello.

—Pero iría en contra del acuerdo que firmé. Y de mi declaración de neutralidad.

—¿De qué acuerdo hablas? ¿Acaso te refieres a los papeles que te hicimos firmar como simulación solo para que Rusia se quedara tranquilo de que no ibas a aliarte con nosotros?

Austria tragó saliva.

—¡Vamos, Austria! —Lo codeó guiñándole el ojo—. Tú eres inteligente y sabes que ese acuerdo fue para que nadie se quejara de que a ti te dejábamos en paz para que fueras nuestro aliado.

—¿Qué hay de Rusia?

—Rusia no tiene por qué enterarse, ¿no es cierto?

Austria asintió.

—Pues bien —continuó América—, creí que el anfitrión iba a tener que ser yo, pero ahora que tú te ofreces, serás tú quién lo sea en la próxima conferencia mundial.

—¡¿Qué?! —Austria dio un salto en la silla.

—Lo que oíste. Te harás cargo de todas los gastos que implica el hospedaje, traslado, desayuno, almuerzo, merienda, cena y entretenimientos varios. —América le dio una lista llena de nombres de países—. Ellos van a ser los invitados. Quizá logremos que Rusia deje libre a Alemania Oriental.

Austria, que no podía hacer otra cosa mientras leía la interminable lista de invitados, terminó accediendo a la exigencia de Estados Unidos. «Mantente cordial», se dijo. «Tu futuro depende de qué tan bien puedas llevarte con este tipo.»


	4. La impuesta neutralidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El nuevo orden mundial cambió las vidas de todos. Los antiguos aliados ahora están completamente enfrentados y entre ellos se construyó un telón de acero. Austria, en medio de ambos lados, debe lidiar con su declaración de neutralidad, y la parcialidad que es inherente de cada ser pensante por el solo hecho de pensar.

Muchos años después, Austria seguiría recordando el calvario que Estados Unidos y los aliados le hicieron vivir jugando con la incertidumbre de la conferencia mundial que se celebraría en su casa, amén de la condición de Prusia como un estado subsidiario de Rusia. Para él no era tan importante por entonces la conferencia mundial tanto como sí lo era el poder volver a ver a Prusia. Lo habían obligado a cambiarse el nombre de nuevo y Rusia lo tenía trabajando en La Agencia día y noche, sin pagarle absolutamente nada.

Mientras intentaba interpretar sin éxito un _caprice_ de Paganini, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en la condición de su compañero. No lo había vuelto a ver desde que se sacrificó por él y Rusia lo secuestró. Las imágenes quedaban patentes en su memoria. No había querido que eso sucediera, pero él era así de impulsivo y las consecuencias advinieron sobre ambos. ¿Estaba mal si salía de casa para ir a visitarlo? No de hecho; cronometraría su visita para no excederse de las dos horas y hasta podría invitarlo a su casa a pasar el rato. Es decir, dos horas. Más tiempo no. No debía arriesgarse a que Rusia o Estados Unidos sospechasen que algo estaba urdiendo con Prusia para aliarse militarmente.

Austria no estaba tan seguro de los alcances de la movida que pretendía, pero quizá los espías rusos no puedan cruzar la cortina de acero, y quizá la reunión con Prusia sería más segura si se efectuaba en su casa. Austria se sentía mucho más seguro vigilado por Estados Unidos que por Rusia, a pesar de que en el fondo fueran igual de crueles como líderes de los bloques.

El hecho de tan solo cruzar la cortina de acero implicaría algún tipo de reto para Rusia, pero no estaba tan seguro del alcance que aquello cobraría. Debía arriesgarse; quería arriesgarse. Tomó papel y con una pluma escribió como tantas cartas había escrito con anterioridad a Prusia para que le devolviera Silesia durante el siglo XVIII.

No es que se preocupara por él. Era un deber que tenía, y un favor que le debía por lo que había hecho por él en el Blitzkrieg. Sería de gran ingratitud que después de las conferencias de paz no le escribiese ni una sola carta ni buscara contactarse con él. Tenía la excusa perfecta de la división del mundo en dos y que a él le tocaba ser neutral y no relacionarse con nadie, pero no era poca cosa lo que Prusia había hecho por él. Si había arriesgado su propia vida atacando a Rusia, como poco debía devolverle el favor preguntándole como está.

Pero la respuesta no llegó. Austria se encontró repitiendo exactamente la misma rutina de siempre por aproximadamente cuatro años sin recibir noticia alguna de Prusia, ahora conocido internacionalmente como Alemania del Este u Oriental. La visita de estado era una herramienta diplomática y una buena forma de enmascarar su preocupación por Prusia, y si lo visitaba iba a poder explicarlo a occidente en términos de estrategia y no falta a la neutralidad, pero nunca vino ni nunca contestó.

Austria ahora se levantaba a las nueve de la mañana, preparaba personalmente el desayuno y lo ingería a solas en el gran comedor de Hofburg, para luego retirarse a la biblioteca nacional a leer algo. Por la tarde no almorzaba pero preparaba dulces para la merienda, que celebraba religiosamente a las cinco en punto a solas, si es que nadie venía a visitarlo, que era más del noventa por ciento de los casos. Luego se dedicaba de lleno a su instrumento, que podía ser cualquiera, en especial el violín y el piano, para luego cenar a las nueve de la noche en punto e irse a dormir posteriormente. La limpieza estaba a cargo de su personal de confianza, que había contratado en Salzburgo mientras regresaba a su casa después del Blitz. Así se había desarrollado su aburrida vida de aristócrata durante más de cuatro años, esperando una misiva que nunca llegó. Mientras tanto lo visitó Estados Unidos apenas una vez por año, Rusia una vez en los cuatro años e Inglaterra una sola vez en 1953, año en el que le dio la mala noticia.

Estaban en el té de la tarde, acompañándolo con un exquisito pastel de manzana y frambuesas que Austria había cocinado esa tarde, e Inglaterra no tuvo una mejor idea que lanzar la bomba en medio de su reunión.

—¿Oíste lo que pasó del otro lado de la cortina de hierro? —Preguntó.

—Apenas sí he tenido visitas estos años. —Austria bebió el té con elegancia—. Estados Unidos y Rusia fueron los únicos que me visitaron. Solo recibí cartas por mis cumpleaños por parte de Alemania y Hungría… pero nada más.

—Alemania del Este se sublevó contra Rusia —respondió Reino Unido con una sonrisa altanera—. Yo sabía que en cualquier momento la revolución estallaría contra la opresión.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se alteró Austria dejando notar un temblor en todo su cuerpo—. ¿Y él está bien?

—Obviamente lo está. —Inglaterra cambió radicalmente su expresión volviéndose más serio e incluso como con asco cuando lo mencionaba—. Nada puede derribar a ese mastodonte de Rusia. Mucho menos Alemania del Este que está tan débil últimamente. El MI6 informó al gobierno de Su Majestad que Rusia no tuvo piedad con el levantamiento.

—Madre de Dios. —Austria se persignó. Estaba de verdad preocupado por él. ¿Acaso estaría bien? ¿Lo trataba bien en verdad Rusia como afirmó cuando fue a cenar a su casa el año anterior? No se sentía cómodo sabiendo que estaba sufriendo todo ese horror por su culpa; por querer salvarlo. Debía saber más. Tenía que saber cómo estaba—. Inglaterra…

—¿Sí?

—¿Alguna vez lo has visitado?

—¿A quién?

—A Pru… Alemania del Este.

—¡¿Qué?! —Reino Unido saltó en su silla al momento de oír la pregunta de Austria—. ¡Por supuesto que no! Nadie es tan osado como para cruzar la cortina de hierro, ni siquiera el glorioso Imperio Británico. América nos informó a todos los aliados que estemos atentos a lo que sucede del otro lado, pero que no nos acerquemos pues es peligroso. Además no conseguiré nada con visitarlo. La política de Alemania del Este es muy cerrada ahora. Nada ganamos con una nueva embajada allí.

—Entiendo.

—No deberías preocuparte. —Inglaterra llevó una porción de tarta a su plato—. Solamente deja que las grandes potencias lo arreglemos. Tú solo sigue tal y como estás que lo vienes haciendo muy bien. —En ese instante Austria se percató nuevamente de lo intimidante que era Hofburg con él viviendo en soledad. El techo abovedado con frescos que representaban distintas escenas sobre la historia del Archiducado de Austria, posterior Imperio Austríaco y finalmente Imperio Austrohúngaro, jamás lo había intimidado en todos los años que trabajó para los archiduques de Austria, pero ahora era diferente. Era como si toda esa magnificencia palaciega y aristocrática fuera a comérselo vivo.

Sus lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, pero la majestad con la que se comportó y mantuvo la postura no reveló ningún tipo de alerta a Inglaterra. Era tan difícil ser neutral cuando tenía a alguien especial sufriendo en un lado del tablero… Era tan difícil no hacer nada sabiendo que tranquilamente podría hacer algo para alivianar el dolor de alguien que por él sacrificó su vida.

Se tragó toda la angustia hasta que Inglaterra se retiró. Luego de cerrar la puerta principal, Austria se encontró nuevamente solo en la inmensidad del palacio imperial, pensado para miles y miles de personas residiendo en él y una alegría inmensa rodeándolo constantemente, que ahora estaba completamente vacío y se consumía en su propia majestuosidad e imponencia. Mientras subía las escaleras al primer piso lo comprobó otra vez: era todo demasiado grande y majestuoso para él. En ese corredor estaban colocados los cuadros de los archiduques de Austria durante los siglos XV, XVI y XVII. Todos tenían sus ojos clavados en él, como decepcionados de su accionar tan débil. Siempre había sido así. Sumiso. El orgullo austríaco no estaba en la guerra sino en la diplomacia y en el juego de alianzas, con el que había sabido siempre sacar ventaja del enemigo con amigos más fuertes. Pero ahora estaba solo. Y no toleraba eso. No podía soportar no ser amigo de Estados Unidos para poder influenciarlo en contra de Rusia y rescatar así a Alemania del Este, o tan solo siquiera para que le dé el permiso de ir a visitarlo.

El palacio era interminable siempre. Sobre todo aquel día cuando pretendía saltearse la cena e irse a la cama inmediatamente. Los corredores eran tan largos, llenos de puertas que sabía que no eran las indicadas, que llevaban a distintas suites, salones y vestíbulos, el piso alfombrado y alguna que otra ventana que daba al patio interno, pintado de naranja por la luz del sol poniente. Austria finalmente se encontró con la puerta de la recámara imperial y desesperadamente se metió adentro. Mientras se cambiaba de ropas ya no podía contener el dolor. Al principio vino en forma de un par de gotas que humedecían su camisa de seda. Pero una vez puesto el pijama y en la cama, no pudo contenerse más y quebró en la fría soledad de su gran casa vacía; en la fría soledad de la neutralidad.

Apenas sí pudo dormir bien esa noche. Durante el poco tiempo que estuvo inconsciente soñó con la casa de Suiza y la manera en la que lo había protegido. Había sido el único momento en el que se había sentido seguro en su vida. A pesar de llevarse tan mal en el presente, jamás olvidaría la manera en la que siempre había acudido en su ayuda cada vez que lo necesitó en el pasado. Esa era su prueba de fuego. A pocas personas había amado con tanta intensidad como a Suiza, y todas compartían el mismo patrón: eventualmente habían acudido en su defensa o salvarlo de alguna situación realmente peligrosa. Prusia no era la excepción. Y ahora soñaba de nuevo con aquel aciago día en el que lo quitaron de su lado.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, y Rusia comenzó a festejar que había ganado a las escondidas, los guardias rusos los sacaron a rastras a la cocina vacía. La luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba aquella situación tan estremecedora.

—Ahora podré anexarme a ambos y llevarlos a vivir a mi casa —dijo Rusia con una macabra sonrisa en el rostro—. ¡Rossiya Matushka es genial!

Austria había bajado la guardia completamente. Ya no quedaba más escapatoria. Todos en la casa de Alemania serían anexados al gigante y no había nada más qué hacer. Sin embargo lo sintió. Sus helados dedos acariciando su rostro y luego su cabello. El frío del invierno ruso trepó por toda su columna vertebral hasta su cabeza y por reflejo se echó para atrás.

—Tú eres el más bonito de los dos —continuó alegremente—. Seguramente te convierta en mi primer lacayo y despida a Lituania. ¿Qué te parecería eso? Además podremos jugar cпортивные пощёчина (bofetadas deportivas) ¡Es mi deporte favorito! —Austria no fingió su estremecimiento al escuchar que lo abofetearían por diversión hasta quedarse inconsciente. La sonrisa de Rusia a la luz de la luna parecía aseverarse aún más y se convertía literalmente en un _penny dreadful_ de inicios de siglo. Todos ahí se rieron menos los dos germánicos—. Ahora, es momento de irnos, nuevos subordinados.

Rusia tomó a Austria del cuello de su camisa. Su fuerza era tal que con apenas un movimiento logró ponerlo de pie. Él no sabía cómo sucedió, pero lo hizo. Muy en contra de sus instintos derrotistas, se apartó de su captor con gran agilidad y violencia quitando su mano de él.

—¡Dejame sucio borracho! —Le gritó mientras le golpeaba el brazo haciendo que lo soltara—. Hueles a vodka.

A Rusia se le borró la sonrisa de encima. Su rostro más bien expresaba la decepción del eslavo ante su indiscreción. Austria supo entonces que estaba en problemas.

—¿T-tanto se nota?

—Yo… yo-

—¿No quisieras beber conmigo, Austria? —Le preguntó tomándolo del cuello y elevándolo. Inmediatamente sintió como sus dedos comenzaban a presionar sobre la garganta, cerrándola e impidiéndole respirar. Usó sus manos con todas sus fuerzas y sacudió sus piernas para intentar patearlo, pero fue inútil—. Quizá no necesite ya de tus servicios. Al fin y al cabo, lo único que necesito de ustedes son sus territorios.

Se escucharon varios disparos en el interior de la habitación y cayó repentinamente. La manera en la que se contrajeron sus pulmones a la hora de volver a respirar hicieron que comenzara a toser. Le costaba demasiado volver a la normalidad. Su único deseo era que aquella pesadilla terminase. Sin mencionar las heridas que podía tener gracias a las balas. Al final, Rusia le había disparado en lugar de ahorcarlo ¿verdad? No sentía dolor de ningún tipo pero quizá su cuerpo estaba anestesiado. El hecho de no ver ningún sangrado lo tranquilizó.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a Rusia tirado en el suelo agarrándose el abdomen y, entre los dedos, su sangre brotando a borbotones. Los guardias y colaboradores enloquecieron inmediatamente y apuntaron a Prusia, que sostenía una P08 determinadamente, apuntando ahora a la cabeza de Rusia.

—Te mataré, bastardo —dijo. Su rostro demostraba su emoción violenta en ese momento. Sus ojos rojos relampagueaban ira y parecía estar triturando el aire con los dientes—. Lo haré tal y como tuve que haberlo hecho en las Cruzadas Bálticas. ¡Muévete y te disparo maldito!

—¡Prusia me disparó en el estómago! —Decía Rusia con un gran dolor en la entonación—. ¡Me duele mucho!

Cuando el gigante alzó la cabeza, Prusia observó que estaba llorando. La tristeza podía verse en sus ojos. Vaciló por un momento en dispararle o no; fue su grave error. El dudar por tres segundos le costó a Prusia una grave derrota. En tanto el arma tembló en sus manos, sintió como se le desprendía y salía volando hacia un costado. Inmediatamente vio a Rusia que seguía igual de mullido pero con un brazo alzado.

—Eso fue un gran error, Prusia. —Rusia se levantó sin demasiado problema y dejó ver los tres agujeros sangrantes de su abrigo—. No debiste dispararle al que probablemente decida tu futuro y destino. Además, como si estas balas pudieran significar un riesgo serio para mí.

Su sonrisa se mostró más grande y tenebrosa que de costumbre y un aura violácea se formó en torno a él. Tan rápido como Prusia quiso asestar un golpe en su cara, Rusia le detuvo la mano en el aire y le dio un puñetazo en el centro del rostro tumbándolo en el suelo. Inmediatamente se postró sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo una y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

—¡Ya basta! —Gritó Austria—. ¡Prusia!

Se abalanzó contra Rusia para sacárselo de encima a su compañero, pero cayó desmayado tan rápido como le golpearon la cabeza.

El dolor lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Era un dolor fantasma porque ya no tenía más la contusión que le duró por varios meses, pero cada vez que recordaba aquella situación volvía como una viejo amigo, y debía tomar algún calmante. Se encontró nuevamente en su solitario lecho, contemplando el dosel, con las armas Habsburgo bordadas y un fresco de matrimonio romano pintado sobre la cabecera de la cama, todo iluminado por la plata de la luna ingresando por los ventanales que se había olvidado de cerrar.

Quería verlo. Quería saber cómo estaba, si estaba herido, si le habían hecho algo, si estaba bien. Su interés se había intensificado con el tiempo de incertidumbre y neutralidad. La falta de noticias y la constante incertidumbre en la que los inducía a todos la cortina de hierro habían colaborado tremendamente en la progresión de su malestar con la situación de Prusia del otro lado. Debía verlo como sea, sin importar que aquello quebrantara lo acordado en Potsdam.


	5. El telón de acero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La división del mundo por el telón de acero asfixia a Austria, quién se debate en si violar la declaración de neutralidad o permanecer inmóvil, inexpresivo y totalmente estoico ante todo lo que sucede a su alrededor. Los antiguos aliados no dudan en ejercer su presión sobre Austria para conseguir los beneficios de tenerlo de su lado.

Lo llamaban _telón de acero_ o _cortina de hierro_ y su casa era uno de los lugares por los que bordeaba. Era una inmensa estructura de acero duro con alambres de hierro que dividía a Europa en dos: la parte oriental, amiga de Unión Soviética (o Rusia) y la parte occidental amiga de Estados Unidos. Austria se detuvo frente a la inmensa construcción que tanto Rusia como América habían colaborado en financiar. Delante de su casa había una de las pocas puertas que conducían al _otro lado_ , y era por donde pasaba Unión Soviética cada vez que quería visitarlo. Era un inmenso arco de hierro que estaba a la mitad de la alambrera divisoria. Se había detenido frente a ella y dudó seriamente en cruzarla.

Estados Unidos había sido muy claro en las últimas sesiones de la OTAN, según le había dicho Alemania en una de las llamadas telefónicas clandestinas que hacía con Austria: nadie del lado occidental debía cruzar al _otro lado_. Era ya una directiva y una faceta de América que nadie conocía. «Lo dijo en un tono muy amable», le comentó Alemania. «Pero luego de tratar con él en varias conferencias mundiales aprendes a notar la sutileza de las expresiones faciales que usa, y créeme estaba hablando serio cuando nos prohibió siquiera acercarnos a Rusia». Pero él no era de la OTAN, ni pensaba serlo, ni lo dejaban ser. Así como tampoco podía ser parte del Pacto de Varsovia, que poco tiempo atrás todos los amigos de Unión Soviética habían firmado en la casa de Polonia. Él, al igual que Suiza y Liechtenstein, estaba dentro de la _Barrera de Neutralidad Permanente_ , por lo cual no podría aliarse militarmente con nadie. Pero ¿podía ello evitar que cruzara el telón de acero para ver a su antiguo compañero?

Le había costado casi dos años en tomar aquella decisión, y finalmente creía que estaba tomando la correcta. Corría el año 1955 y las tensiones entre Estados Unidos y Unión Soviética crecieron a raíz de la pelea del primero con Cuba, que parecía recrudecerse con cada año que pasaba. Estados Unidos había tomado en los últimos años una posición cada vez más aterradora para con sus aliados en Latinoamérica, obligándolos a permanecer de su lado incluso por la fuerza, y tomando rehenes en su casa como había sido Puerto Rico y Cuba. Ahora, cuando el último abandonó la casa de Estados Unidos y comenzó el conflicto, Unión Soviética no perdió un solo segundo para brindarle su apoyo y amistad.

«A la mierda», pensó Austria. «Estados Unidos está más ocupado peleando en Vietnam y Cuba como para pensar en mí y el telón de acero». Entonces aceleró y se adentró en el lado oriental de la Europa Dividida.

Sin dudas era un lugar demasiado diferente: las calles estaban vacías y las casas en aquel vecindario eran todas iguales. Creía que iba a poder distinguir la casa de Alemania, donde ahora vivía Prusia, pero parecía que no. A medida que pasaba por el vecindario comunista que se había construido en Alemania del Este, apenas sí podía distinguir pequeños cambios que había de casa en casa. Pero todas eran relativamente iguales: tenían las mismas cosas, estaban pintadas del mismo color y poseían la misma cantidad de muebles. El jefe de Prusia se encargaba de darle a todos exactamente lo mismo, ni más ni menos. Era algo que Austria nunca había conocido en su vida. Es decir, sabía que eso se estilaba últimamente en la casa de Unión Soviética y parecía que era todo un éxito, a diferencia de cómo se lo pintaba Reino Unido cada vez que lo visitaba, pero jamás había tenido la posibilidad de verlo por sí mismo. Y eso que no era la casa de Unión Soviética. Su vecindario seguramente debía tener casas mucho más grandes que las del de Alemania del Este y mejor equipado.

El centro de Berlín Este todavía no se había recuperado de la misma forma que lo había hecho Berlín Oeste. Con un puente aéreo, Estados Unidos había ayudado a Alemania a reconstruir un poco de su casa de campo en medio del territorio de su hermano mayor, ahora amigo obligado de Unión Soviética. Por otro lado, la casa de Alemania del Este seguía en gran parte destrozada debido a que Rusia no lo ayudaba en absoluto a reconstruirla y que el último se la pasaba trabajando en La Agencia, donde apenas sí recibía un sueldo mensual que le alcanzaba para comprar sus alimentos necesarios. Austria se sintió completamente desolado al ver la miseria en la que se encontraba la gran casa de Alemania, donde antes estaba llena de alegría, y era la más hermosa entre las casas del vecindario.

Después de eso, visitó la zona más céntrica de Berlín Este, donde trabajaba Prusia todo el día, hasta que Unión Soviética le permitía regresar a casa solo para dormir. La Agencia se encontraba en uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, y tenía un gran pero sobrio cartel que lo distinguía de los demás. No sabía exactamente qué era; nadie en occidente lo conocía. Se decía que era una agencia de inteligencia rusa, una base de espionaje a la casa de campo de Alemania, y que por ello había que desconfiar de Alemania Oriental. Estados Unidos le dijo en una ocasión que estaba haciendo preparativos para cruzar la cortina de hierro y arrasar con la casa de campo de Alemania, aunque eso resultó ser mentira. De cualquier forma, los hermanos terminaron distanciándose más de lo que ya estaban a causa del conflicto de Berlín, lo cual fue aprovechado por Unión Soviética para estrechar más los lazos de servitud que había entre Alemania del Este y él.

Detuvo el auto en la puerta del edificio, esperando a que Prusia se apareciera en algún momento. Se preguntaba de verdad si de verdad querría salir a pasar el tiempo con él. El poco que tenía a causa de su sentencia de Potsdam. ¿Siquiera sabría él que le impusieron la neutralidad obligada? Austria comenzaba a dudar de sus acciones en aquel momento. «Debo parecer un psicópata», dijo en voz alta. «¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Su silencio tuvo que haber sido suficiente como para yo entender que no quiere verme más. ¿Por qué tengo que insistir? Si tan solo me hubiera respondido con un ‘no quiero verte jamás’ o ‘no puedo’ sería diferente», pero sin embargo no lo había recibido y su preocupación lo llevó hasta la puerta de su trabajo.

El tiempo pasaba y veía como la policía oriental alemana paseaba por las calles y se detenía a ver el auto de Austria por ratos largos. Sabía que algo no andaba mal allí y temía a que algo le terminase sucediendo a él por haber violado las condiciones de su sentencia y las amenazas de Estados Unidos en la conferencia de la OTAN. Sin embargo, cuando se hizo de noche supo que debía irse de allí, pero fue en ese momento que las luces de La Agencia comenzaron a apagarse y Austria vio salir a Prusia de la mole de concreto portando un sobretodo muy parecido al de Rusia pero azul marino, y una bufanda negra.

—Prusia —lo llamó levemente mientras salía del coche y se aproximaba a la acera—. ¡Prusia!

Al rato, Alemania del Este se dio vuelta y no pudo fingir la sorpresa de ver a Austria allí. Su rostro no demostraba otra cosa que no fuese extrañeza mezclada con un poco de nostalgia por los viejos tiempos.

—Hace rato que nadie me llama así, señorito. —Tenía aspecto cansado y emanaba energías extrañas. Austria podía percibirlo en su manera de andar y expresarse corporalmente—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a visitarte… pero no estabas en tu casa, así que decidí pasar por tu trabajo.

—Entiendo… —respondió Prusia—. Extrañabas reírte con las bromas del asombroso yo, ¿verdad?

Entonces, pareció que el espíritu del viejo Prusia había vuelto a la normalidad y Austria, lejos de molestarse por la pedantería de su viejo compañero, se sintió confortado de verlo bien y feliz, sonriendo genuinamente, quizá por primera vez desde que Rusia se lo llevó a rastras de la casa de Alemania durante el final de la Batalla de Berlín.

—Te envié una invitación para que fueras a mi casa —le recordó Austria sin la menor intención de ser punzante.

—¡Oh, eso! —Exclamó Prusia. Si bien su expresión no cambió, pudo deducir el abatimiento en la manera de hablar. Ya no parecía la misma tonalidad alegre y soberbia con la que solía hablarle, sino era más bien baja y retraída—. De verdad quería ir… es decir, no porque quiera verte, claramente —rio—, sino porque extraño divertirme molestándote. Pero Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas agregó bastante trabajo a mi escritorio y mis tiempos estuvieron muy reducidos por 1953.

En el momento en que terminó de hablar, ambos escucharon el sonido del motor de un vehículo y cuando lo vieron, era un Lada de 1960, avanzado al año en el que estaban, y Rusia estaba dentro. Tocó bocina desde el asiento del conductor y les habló sin la necesidad de bajarse.

—¡Alemania del Este! —Exclamó—. ¡Qué alegría verte! Justo venía a visitarte para ver algunas cosas y no te encontré en casa.

—Es que me retrasé regresando.

—Ya lo veo… —Rusia demostraba una sonrisa infantil, pero Austria sabía que dentro engendraba una gran ira para con Prusia. Tras un rato, se asomó más por la ventanilla y se percató de su presencia—. ¿Austria? ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

—Yo… salí a dar unas vueltas con el auto por este lado del _telón de acero_ y me encontré con Prusia en la puerta de La Agencia.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó Rusia—. No pasaste de tu tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Todavía no, de hecho mi charla con Pru… digo, Alemania del Este apenas comienza.

—¡Fantástico! —Se alegró Unión Soviética—. Entonces podrás ahorrar el tiempo que te queda para algún otro amigo que quieras visitar de este lado de la _cortina de hierro_. Podrías ir a la casa de Checoslovaquia.

«¡Ya me lo quitaste una vez, bastardo!», se moría de ganas por gritarle. «¿Qué más quieres? ¡Ya lo tienes todos los días para ti! Déjame hablar con él mi tiempo reglamentario. Soy bueno, jamás desobedecería la sentencia. Él es el germánico malo aquí, Prusia es el malo. Yo soy bueno, en serio. Déjame saber cómo está. Déjame agradecerle por haberse arriesgado por mí».

—Pero… —solo le salió esa palabra de la boca, de toda la marejada de ideas y sentimientos que se le venían a la mente para debatirle a Unión Soviética.

—He oído que Hungría está loca por verte. —El tono lascivo con el que lo dijo Rusia, y el guiño que le dio no solo destrozó su corazón, sino también el de Prusia según lo pudo notar. No lo expresó tanto pero sus ojos, rojo sangre, se tornaron cristalinos y desvió casi inmediatamente la mirada hacia un alumbrado público—. Así que Alemania del Este, ven y deja que Austria tenga sus amistades en paz, que apenas solo tiene dos horas y cada minuto cuenta, ¿verdad? —Rusia pareció decirle con la mirada «asiente todo lo que digo o iré a contarle a Estados Unidos que cruzaste la _cortina de hierro_ ».

A Austria no le quedó más remedio que asentir con la cabeza. «Amistades», escuchó decir a Prusia en apenas un hilo de voz, exteriorizando levemente sus verdaderos sentimientos. Era como una réplica irónica, como descifrando que sus intenciones para con Hungría iban más allá de una simple amistad. Él sabía mejor que nadie acerca de la relación cercana que aún vivía entre Austria y Hungría. Ambos estaban todo el tiempo al borde del compromiso nuevamente, y Prusia había sido testigo de ello durante el Blitzkrieg. Así que no era descabellado para él creer en lo que Rusia estaba insinuando, a pesar de ser mentira.

Al llegar a su casa, pudo ver que las puertas estaban abiertas y los lacayos aguardaban fuera. Al descender de su auto, le dio las llaves al cochero y se dirigió por el gran vestíbulo hacia las entrañas de Hofburg. Nadie le decía nada a pesar de que estaba exigiendo explicaciones de por qué el palacio estaba abierto de aquella manera, y por qué las luces seguían encendidas. Había decidido regresar directamente a casa debido a que no quería ni siquiera usar su tiempo para visitar a Hungría. Si lo hubiere hecho, solo le estaría dando la razón a Rusia, y en verdad, él no tenía razón. «Lo odio», se dijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba al comedor magno.

En el camino se encontró con uno de sus colaboradores más cercanos.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —Inquirió inmediatamente lo vio—. ¿Por qué estaba el palacio abierto?

—Señor Austria, lo aguardan en el comedor magno —le respondió sin decir más.

Austria comprendió entonces por qué los lacayos de la entrada le dijeron que si iba al comedor magno comprendería. ¿Quién lo molestaba a tales horas? Él solo quería irse directo a la cama sin cenar. Todo lo que le pasó aquel día le había quitado el apetito para varios días. Quería terminar con todo aquello.

Al ingresar en el comedor, lo observó sentado en su asiento, elevado un peldaño debajo del dosel con la bandera de su país. Estaba comiendo la cena que supuestamente era preparada para él, pero que noche tras noche negaba debido a su falta de apetito. Lucía una sonrisa alegre en el momento en que lo vio entrar.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó—. ¡Austria, por favor pasa! ¡Siéntete como en casa!

—De hecho, estoy en mi casa. El intruso eres tú.

En efecto, Estados Unidos no pedía permiso para entrar en casas ajenas y mucho menos comer su comida o usar sus camas. Él era un invitado cuando deseaba serlo y los demás países simplemente debían aceptarlo callado solamente porque él había sido el héroe del Blitzkrieg y había librado a Europa Occidental del diablo nazi, a la vez que ahora combatía contra el enemigo comunista del otro lado del telón de acero.

—¿Deseas algo para cenar?

—Gracias, pero no, gracias. Quiero ir a dormir en estos momentos. Me siento un poco abombado por el día que tuve. —Austria se agarró de la cabeza, exagerando una jaqueca que en parte era real, pero no tan severa como lo exteriorizaba.

—Por favor, Austria. Una buena cena puede ayudar a superar esos dolores, y la charla aún más. ¿Por qué no hablamos de tu visita al _otro lado_ de hoy? ¿Pudiste ver algo lindo? ¿Estás pensando en mudarte?

—¿Eh? —No pudo evitar fingir que aquellos cuestionamientos lo tomaban desprevenido. Era demasiado tarde como para preparar una defensa a lo que Estados Unidos le preguntaba.

Entonces, se sentó y tomó un poco de la cena que estaba servida en bandeja en un platito relativamente pequeño y tuvo que responder con sinceridad que le preocupaba el estado de Alemania del Este, debido a que en el pasado había tenido una relación de compañerismo muy cercana con él, y que deseaba tener relaciones diplomáticas con él, sin llegar a la alianza militar, por supuesto. Estados Unidos, igualmente lejos de mostrarse sereno y comprensivo, lo regañó por haberse expuesto al peligro, que no toleraría tal comportamiento de los países que estuvieran de ese lado del telón de acero, y que lo único que lo salvaba en esa circunstancia era su _Barrera de Neutralidad Permanente_ que se arrepentía de aceptar, puesto a que si no, lo invadiría con todas sus divisiones. Austria sin duda había temido por un momento a que las amenazas de Estados Unidos fuesen ciertas, pero luego de pensarlo mejor dedujo que no tenían validez alguna porque lo último que quería él era mostrarse al mundo como un monstruo igual a Unión Soviética que aplasta a quienes le desobedecen.

—Estoy dispuesto a olvidar todo lo ocurrido —dijo Estados Unidos ante una pequeña intervención de Austria para que pudiese entender que su situación de neutralidad era compleja y que así como se relacionaba con países de occidente, también debía relacionarse con los orientales porque Unión Soviética también presionaba—. Pero te informo que ya tomé cartas en el asunto. Mi jefe visitó al tuyo y le otorgó un asiento a tu país en la ONU. A partir de ahora, eres miembro de la comunidad internacional y se comenzó a crear el derecho internacional por el que tanto pediste en tu defensa en el juicio. Ahora bien, ve preparando la conferencia internacional que será muy pronto en tu casa y no vendremos solo los que participamos en la WWII, sino todos los países de la ONU, es decir, de todo el mundo.


	6. El héroe en problemas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Guerra de Vietnam y la Crisis de los Misiles en Cuba presentan un punto de inflexión en la Guerra Fría entre la Unión Soviética y Estados Unidos. Todo el mundo está al borde de una tercera guerra mundial y las repercusiones en Austria también se hacen notar.

El mundo ardía en una guerra silenciosa entre los dos países más grandes y poderosos del mundo: Estados Unidos con su bloque capitalista, y Unión Soviética con su bloque comunista. No toleraban ni verse las caras directamente, pero sí mandaban a sus amigos a enfrentarse con los del otro y así ganar o perder influencia en el mundo. Austria lo veía todo desde el privilegiado palco de la _Barrera de Neutralidad Impuesta_. Pero todo alcanzó su clímax en 1959, cuando Cuba finalmente terminó de expulsar a los norteamericanos de la isla y se llamó a una conferencia mundial de urgencia en la casa de Estados Unidos. Allí participaron todos, aunque todo se fue en una discusión directa entre Rusia y América que no derivó en absolutamente nada.

El triunfo de Cuba fue celebrado en el _otro lado_. Rusia celebró una gran fiesta en su casa en la que el invitado de honor fue la recientemente independizada nación cubana librada del yugo estadounidense, a la que Unión Soviética le dio una gran cantidad de dinero para comprar armamento, ejércitos y activar la economía tras la guerra. Mientras tanto, del lado occidental, Estados Unidos comenzaba a temblar por el crecimiento de la esfera de influencia soviética. Y no era para menos, ahora su vecino era uno de los mejores amigos de Rusia y él lo estaba apoyando incansablemente solo Dios sabía para qué. Debía detenerlo de alguna manera, pero ya no podría intervenir la isla porque eso ya había demostrado no ser fructífero desde el primer momento.

Por otra parte, Rusia veía otro triunfo en Asia, con la guerra que los vietnamitas le estaban dando a Estados Unidos. Literalmente eran una gran molestia para el grande de occidente. Cuando América andaba descuidado por la selva indochina, Vietnam aparecía para hacerle pequeños cortesitos en la piel y desaparecer inmediatamente. Obviamente eso no significaba nada. Ni que lo hubieran derribado, pero con el tiempo Estados Unidos se encontró exhausto por la pelea de desgaste que Vietnam le estaba librando sin tregua. El conflicto había comenzado cuatro años atrás, en 1955 cuando Vietnam se fue de la casa de Francia, donde trabajaba desde el siglo XIX proclamando su independencia, y declarándose comunista para poder trabajar para China y Rusia.

Francia obviamente no aceptó este hecho y fue directamente a la casa de su antigua colonia para devolverla a su casa. Vietnam vivía muy austeramente en medio de los arrozales pero con una gran dignidad. Cuando Francia llegó para reclamar que regresara, se encontró la casa vacía. Era una construcción de cañas de azúcar, bambú y arroz y techo de paja y adobe. Dentro apenas tenía una pequeña cocina con un comedor aún más pequeño, para uno solo con un juego de porcelana que China le había regalado por su independencia, y la cama era un colchón relleno de arroz seco. Francia lo encontró todo en mal estado y no encontró comida. Estaba hambriento y no sabía cuándo llegarían los refuerzos.

Entonces sintió una puntada en el estómago y cuando quiso ver de quién se trataba vio a la sombra salir corriendo por la puerta hacia afuera. Cuando salió a perseguirlo, se escabulló en el interior de los arrozales.

Del otro lado del mundo, Estados Unidos estaba en llamada con Reino Unido, ultimando los detalles para la devolución de parte del dinero que este último le debía. Estaba en la sala de estar de su casa a punto de tomar café con wafles.

—Como te decía… no te olvides de traerme lo que falta de este mes. No vayas a ser impuntual con tus deudas, ¿eh?

—¡Idiota! —Le gritó Inglaterra furioso—. ¡Si el que siempre llega tarde a todas las reuniones que hacemos la OTAN eres tú, y eso que siempre tenemos que ir a tu casa!

—¿Eh? —Dijo América en el momento en que escuchó que tenía otra llamada entrante—. Debo cortarte ahora, tengo otra cosa que atender.

—Ni se te ocurra cortarme en este…

—Buenos días, ¡habla América! —Dijo con una gran alegría—. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

—¡Por favor! —Escuchó el grito de Francia del otro lado—. ¡Me están atacando de todas partes! ¡No sé de dónde vienen y son demasiados!

—¿Qué? —Se preocupó en el momento en que Francia comenzó a gritar desesperadamente y el ruido de las plantaciones de arroz se escuchaban a través del teléfono—. ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo Francia?

—Vine a pedirle a Vietnam que regresara a mi casa… —La voz se escuchaba totalmente agitada del otro lado—. Cuando vine a la suya estaba vacía… me atacó y corrió al arrozal. Y no pude ver nada… Están por todas partes… —Entonces se escuchó un grito estrepitoso.

—¡Francia! —Gritó Estados Unidos—. ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! ¡Dímelo!

—¡No paran de clavarme cuchillazos por todas partes! ¡Están cortando mi hermoso cuerpo, América!

—¡Ya mismo iré para allá! ¡Aguanta tan solo un poco más! ¡Juntos le demostraremos a Vietnam que tiene que obedecer lo que sus patrones mandan!

Lo que más enfurecía a Estados Unidos no era el tener que ir a rescatar a Francia por tercera vez en la historia (siendo que ya lo había hecho en las dos guerras mundiales anteriormente), sino que Vietnam haya decidido irse a trabajar a la casa de China en lugar de la suya. Él con mucho gusto le hubiera dado el puesto de cocinero que hacía mucho le estaba faltando y que no podía cubrir desde que Cuba también lo abandonó para irse a vivir solo. Entendía totalmente a Francia en su desesperación. Era horrible cuando los abandonaban sin más, sin comprender todo lo que ellos habían hecho por las colonias. Todo lo que ellas eran lo eran gracias a ellos, que las cuidaban, les compraban cosas y daban trabajo. Pero no veían eso, solo veían la parte de la servidumbre, como si todo en la vida fuera gratis. «¡Por favor!», pensaba Estados Unidos mientras se ponía su chaqueta militar. «A mí nadie jamás me regaló nada. Ni siquiera Inglaterra que como tutor fue horrible. Yo a mis colonias siempre les di el amor de un buen patrón y amo, pero ellas no dejan de ver la esclavitud».

Y así había sido y habría de seguir siendo durante lo que restaba del siglo XX con toda Latinoamérica oscilando entre irse de trabajar de la casa de Estados Unidos para trabajar con Rusia, o simplemente montar sus propios negocios. Pero América tenía una profunda nostalgia, directamente no podía dejarlos ir. Eran demasiado importantes en su casa como para dejarlo completamente solo. Necesitaba de quién limpiase la casa como lo hacía Argentina, quién mantuviera el orden en la cochera como lo hacía Brasil y quién llevase sus cuentas al día como lo hacía Venezuela. Solo México y Cuba se habían atrevido a enfrentarlo. Por suerte terminó convenciendo a México tras darle una paliza como buen padre le tiene que dar a su hijo luego de portarse mal, y Cuba, el más rebelde de todos, no dejaba ni que pisase su casa. Pero ya volvería. Luego de Vietnam, Estados Unidos volvería recargado a la casa de Cuba para convencerlo de regresar a casa. De lo contrario, sino debería lidiar con la sublevación de su antigua colonia y Vietnam a la vez y eso sería demasiado desgastador incluso para un héroe como él.

Estados Unidos esperaba volver lo antes posible a su casa. «No debe ser tan grave», decía mientras estaba en camino. ­«Al fin y al cabo, es Vietnam. Está muerto de hambre. Además, para Francia cualquiera es un rival. Hasta Argelia podría serlo en el futuro». Claramente no había tomado consciencia de la forma de pelea que había adoptado su enemigo contra Francia y que también lo usó en su contra. Encima tener que pelear también contra Cuba sí que era desgastante. En parte, fue su intervención en Indochina lo que selló su derrota del otro lado del mundo, cuando los revolucionarios terminaron de expulsar al régimen de Batista de la isla y con él, a las tropas estadounidenses. Personalmente, Cuba le pegó una patada en el trasero a Estados Unidos que lo devolvió a su casa, tras estar metiéndose en la suya desde que se fue a vivir solo.

Meterse en casas ajenas era una tentación que Estados Unidos simplemente no podía evitar. «¿Qué casa?», solía decir cuando lo enganchaban como un ocupa. «¡Oh, disculpa! La confundí con mi casa. Igualmente tienes cosas que me pertenecen». Eso mismo le había dicho a Cuba luego de que la revolución estallara, y le dijo a Vietnam una de las pocas veces que se cruzaron frente a frente. Ambos enemigos tenían una forma de pelear muy similar. Estaba seguro de que Rusia tenía algo que ver con la instrucción en pelea a los dos subversivos; de lo contrario no entendía a qué se debía tal similitud en el combate. En el momento en que América se adentraba en sus casas, ellos se escondían en lugares súper-secretos y atacaban solo cuando Estados Unidos bajaba la guardia, de manera rápida, y sin permanecer peleando mucho tiempo, para luego huir y esconderse de nuevo. Cuando iba tras ellos, no podía encontrarlos por ninguna parte, por lo que se dedicaba a hacer guardia permanentemente.

Era ello lo que terminó generando el desgaste: Estados Unidos casi ni dormía por las noches por no querer bajar la guardia ante Vietnam y Cuba, a la vez que en los momentos menos esperados, y cuando ellos lo atacaban, también se llevaban un poco de sus provisiones, armas y municiones, dejándolo muchas veces sin alimento. Con el tiempo, Cuba fue corriéndolo poco a poco de su casa, sin presentarse a dar batalla de manera directa, sino con focos guerrilleros aislados de manera que no supiera qué cubrir primero. Vietnam, en cambio, había construido una intrincada red de túneles, por donde sorprendía a Estados Unidos una y otra vez, asustándolo y de paso, robándole chocolate, comida, así como atinándole alguna que otra punzada con facón.

Finalmente, en 1959 Cuba terminó por pegarle una patada en el trasero a Estados Unidos, devolviéndolo a su casa, y él ni siquiera regresó para firmar un armisticio.

—¡Y no vuelvas nunca! —Le gritó Cuba desde la puerta.

Al día siguiente de echar al maldito imperialista de su casa, Cuba salió a regar sus cañas de azúcar, así como a hacer refacciones en la fachada con el dinero que Rusia le había transferido ni bien se enteró que Estados Unidos se había ido finalmente. Luego de cortar las cañas sobrantes y enviarlas a La Habana, decidió que era momento de visitar a su amigo Unión Soviética para hablar de su ingreso en el Pacto de Varsovia y protegerse así de una vez por todas del imperialista. Sin embargo, cuando iba a salir de su casa, se percató que justo en la entrada había una garita de seguridad con una barrera baja. Dentro de la cabina, estaba Estados Unidos, vestido con un uniforme azul y una gorra con el águila calva bordada.

—Buenos días vecino —le dijo con una sonrisa altanera—. ¡Soy América!

—¿Qué diantres estás haciendo en la puerta de mi casa? —Respondió Cuba con fastidio notable—. ¡Y deja de decir que eres América porque no nos representas!

—Bueno, como decidiste irte a vivir solo y eres peligroso para mí, mi familia —o sea, el resto de América Latina— y mi casa te impuse un bloqueo para que no puedas salir de tu casa, y de esa forma evitar que puedas lastimar a alguien más como me lastimaste tú ayer.

—¿Disculpa? —Cuba sentía que quería darle un puñetazo nuevamente. Pero la cabina era blindada y sabía que nada podía contra el blindaje estadounidense.

—No puedo arriesgarme a que mi familia sea atacada como alguien tan violento como tú. ¡Mira! —Estados Unidos le mostró que ahora estaba con muletas con una expresión desgarradora—. Ahora tengo que andar con esto porque una de tus balas me rompió la pierna. ¡¿A ti te parece bien hacer eso?! Yo solo quería que regresaras a casa, Cuba. Éramos buenos amigos.

—Como sea, ¿cuánto dinero quieres para levantar la barrera?

—Quiero que aceptes mi amistad, vuelvas a trabajar como cocinero en mi casa con una baja del 50% del salario por las reparaciones de guerra y rompas tu amistad con Rusia —le dijo Estados Unidos con una felicidad tremenda en el rostro. Para él, sus condiciones eran justas para ambos. Cuba podría conservar su casa, pero trabajaría para él y se ahorraría la mitad de su sueldo que podría usar para combatir en Indochina. Pero Cuba permanecía demasiado silencioso—. ¿A poco es la mejor propuesta que escuchaste? Seguro lo fue, por eso estás callado. No sabes cómo decir «gracias», ¿verdad? Pues bien, yo te ense…

—Vete a la mierda, Estados Unidos. —Cuba se dio media vuelta y le levantó el dedo mayor, regresando al interior de su hogar.

Estados Unidos creía que aquel era el fin de su martirio, pero muy a su estilo con el puente aéreo en Berlín, Rusia no dudó en ayudar a su más reciente amigo, aliado e informante vecino de su archienemigo. Cuando visitó la casa de Cuba, inmediatamente empezaron las refacciones y el incremento del arsenal militar. Había conocido efectivamente el miedo y lo experimentaba día a día en Vietnam, pero eso ya era otro nivel de hastío. Rusia no dejaba de acosarlo por todos los frentes. «¿Qué tan difícil es dejar al mundo en paz y no meterse en los asuntos que no le corresponden?», decía en voz alta mientras miraba como día tras día tanques rusos desfilaban por la casa de Cuba y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Más tensa se puso la cuestión cuando Rusia le regaló misiles nucleares a Cuba para que instalara en su casa y a este último no se le ocurrió mejor idea que apuntar a la casa de Estados Unidos. Corría el año 1962 y era un día de calor. Estados Unidos estaba en su piscina cuando de repente lo interrumpieron sus empleados para decirle que Cuba había instalado en el patio de su casa una serie de misiles de mediano y largo alcance que apuntaban a su casa.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó completamente aterrado—. Déjame ver.

Le arrebató los binoculares a México y se puso a ver del otro lado del Estrecho de Florida, para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Era, en efecto, Rusia desplegando una serie de misiles nucleares gigantes, y Cuba instalándolos en el patio de su casa. No sabía hacia dónde apuntaban puesto a que no podía calcular la inclinación, la potencia y el impacto, pero sí sabía que no podía significar nada bueno. En su vida se iba a imaginar que Unión Soviética se atrevería a prestarle sus armas a Cuba, sobre todo sabiendo que está tan cerca de Estados Unidos.

—¡Pero era obvio que lo haría! —Le gritó Reino Unido por teléfono—. ¡¿Acaso eres idiota o qué?! Ahora no pretendas que vaya a salvarte porque tú no hiciste lo mismo por mí en Suez Así que ahora arréglatelas solo.

—Pero… Inglaterra…

—¿Qué?

—Podría morir.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Si Unión Soviética dispara esos misiles yo…

—¿… qué me importa a mí lo que te vaya o no a suceder América? —La risa de Inglaterra se oía muy nerviosa del otro lado del teléfono—. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Solamente asegúrate de no dejar ningún vestigio de tu paso por el mundo así yo me haré cargo de él nuevamente. ¡Sí! ¡El Imperio Británico renacerá de sus cenizas como el ave fénix! Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a llamar a Francia para preguntarle qué vamos a hacer al respecto.

—Francia sigue peleando en Vietnam.

—¡Mejor aún! —Volvió a reír nerviosamente—. Como si yo fuera a necesitarlos a ustedes para gobernar el mundo. ¡Idiotas, idiotas, idiotas!

Luego de varios minutos más de hablar de estupideces y de una charla que llevó a ningún lado, Estados Unidos supo que estaba solo en aquel embrollo. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de pelearse cara a cara con Rusia y tenía que tomar medidas extremas. Entonces, telefoneó a Alemania y le dijo que apuntara los misiles nucleares que le había prestado años atrás contra Moscú, Stalingrado, Varsovia, Budapest, Minsk, Kiev, Berlín Este…

—¡¿Berlín Este?! —Alemania se escuchó muy preocupado.

—Eh… sí. ¿hay algún problema?

—Mi hermano… —titubeó—. Alemania Oriental está allí.

—Solo haz lo que te digo, Alemania. —Por primera vez en toda su historia, Estados Unidos ya no deliberaba ni negociaba con superioridad con sus aliados, directamente le imponía las condiciones y las órdenes. Ya no tenía la paciencia como para convencer a Alemania de hacerlo. Simplemente _tenía_ _que_ —. Tú me prometiste ser mi aliado en este conflicto y él está del _otro lado_. Fue su decisión irse con el bando incorrecto.

—América… A él lo secuestró ese malvado… Y tú prometiste salvarlo… como todo héroe.

—Un héroe tiene que sacrificar algunas vidas para salvar muchas otras. ¡Ahora solo hazlo, Alemania, no me importa si tu hermano muere o no!

Cuando cortó con Alemania, llamó a Italia y le dijo que aceptara los misiles que le prestaría, a la vez que los apuntara contra Belgrado. Lo mismo hizo con Japón, pero para que los direccionara contra Beijing y Vladivostok. Por primera vez en la vida sentía como todas las extremidades de su cuerpo estaban temblando. Rusia había desplegado una zona de defensa nuclear con misiles activados en Polonia, Hungría y Alemania del Este que apuntaban a las principales ciudades de sus aliados de la OTAN como respuesta.

Cuando llegó a la Casa Blanca, estaba fumando el tercer cigarrillo del cuarto paquete en el día. Sus nervios no podrían calmarse como si nada. En la oficina oval, sede del poder más grande de la Tierra, el presidente (su superior) estaba rodeado por todos los jefes de las fuerzas armadas, el secretario de estado, la primera dama, el vicepresidente y el jefe del Partido Demócrata del congreso. Cuando abrió la puerta, todos miraron hacia él.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó John F. Kennedy—. ¡Qué bueno que has llegado! No creía poder hacer esto yo solo.

Frente a él, en su escritorio había un botón rojo cubierto por una cápsula de plástico transparente que debía abrir. Con tan solo presionar aquel botón, todos los misiles despegarían en búsqueda de sus respectivos objetivos. La transpiración corría por la frente de todos, y nadie podía estar tranquilo en esa oficina.

—¡Señor! —Exclamó uno de los colaboradores ingresando por la misma puerta por la que había ingresado Estados Unidos—. ¡El señor Kruschev en una línea directa! ¡Moscú aceptó negociar!

Todos resoplaron aliviados en el momento en que el jefe de Estados Unidos se levantó de la silla y caminó solemnemente hacia la puerta, cruzándola. Inmediatamente, el teléfono de la oficina sonó y atendió él.

—¡Hola América! —Escuchó la voz infantil y siniestra a la vez de Rusia del otro lado—. ¿Viste como mi jefe llamó al tuyo para poder hablar del conflicto? ¿No es de lo más lindo? Quizá hasta podamos ser amigos.

—¡Jamás seré tu amigo, maldito psicópata! —Le gritó de manera que todos los asesores de su jefe lo escucharan—. ¡No después de darle las armas y la justificación a Cuba para que me aniquilase!

—¿De qué estás hablan…? ¡Oh! Hablas de los juguetes que le presté a Cuba hace unos días. Bueno, consideré que era bueno compartir con mi mejor amigo de Occidente un poco de mis juguetes, ya que jugar solo es muy aburrido.

—No creo una palabra de lo que estás diciendo. Tú siempre dijiste que era tu deseo ver cómo todos pedíamos clemencia y moríamos. Yo sé que al menos lo pensaste.

—América.

—¿Sí?

—Estás muy tenso. ¿Por qué no vas a dormir un poco? La guerra en Indochina no se ganará si sigues así. Igualmente… ¿verdad que China entrenó bien a Vietnam?

—Maldito…

—Además… creo que ya es momento que te retires también de la casa de Vietnam, ¿no lo crees? Sería mejor que te preocuparas con mayor atención a lo que está sucediendo de tu lado, ¿verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres? Si el único que tiene problemas con el mundo eres tú. Yo soy amigo de todos.

—Pregúntaselo a Austria que ha visitado a Hungría hace muy poco… Y ya sabes que también a Alemania del Este en 1955. Parece que el señorito que creíamos que iba a ser para siempre neutral está demostrando su verdadero yo. Quizá su naturaleza sea comunista. Y no te preocupes, lo recibiremos de brazos abiertos en Varsovia.

—¡Maldito!

—Tengo que colgar ahora. Mi jefe y el tuyo apenas comenzaron a discutir, sin embargo. No te preocupes. Le diré a Cuba que me devuelva los juguetes y mandaré la indicación a Alemania del Este, Hungría, Polonia y Rumanía para que bajen las armas. ¡Te has asustado en serio, América! ¡Es muy divertido jugar así!, ¿no lo crees?

—Adiós, Rusia.

Escuchar el cuelgue de su enemigo lo tomó por desprevenido. Ya no podía anticiparse a nada de lo que podía llegar a ocurrir. Una vez Nikita Kruschev y John F. Kennedy terminaron de debatir, la crisis de los misiles pareció resuelta. Rusia accedió a retirar los misiles de Cuba y así se evitó el enfrentamiento nuclear que podría haber destruido el planeta tal y como lo conocemos.


	7. La Convención de Viena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por encargo de Estados Unidos y como una forma de devolverle un favor, una nueva conferencia mundial es celebrada ahora en la casa de Austria, en 1969, a la que todos los países del mundo están invitados. Los reencuentros y la nostalgia están a la orden del día y Austria vuelve a ver a Prusia luego de lo ocurrido en 1953.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es de los más largos que escribí en este fanfic, por no decir el más largo. Recomiendo leerlo por partes si así lo desean. No lo fragmenté en dos partes porque todo el capítulo versa sobre un mismo acontecimiento, que es la conferencia y posterior Convención de Viena sobre el Derecho de los Tratados de 1969.

Comenzó a trabajar en el momento en que se dio cuenta que las deudas con Estados Unidos no se pagarían solas, y ya los créditos se estaban agotando. No podría mantener el estilo de vida aristocrático que llevaba hasta entonces si no conseguía más ingresos a su casa. La élite austríaca le enviaba regalías por el éxito que tuvieron sus presentaciones grabadas en la ópera vienesa años atrás, pero eso no era suficiente. Además ya había miembros de _la société_ que ya comenzaban a reducir sus gastos en un músico que ya no se presentaba en teatros. Austria había sido en su momento el mayor intérprete de música académica y de salón de Viena, siendo sus interpretaciones de Mozart, Dvorak, Liszt y Mahler las más grandiosas en espectáculo, y las más fieles a la composición original.

Sin embargo, durante el Weltkrieg, el período de entreguerras y el Blitzkrieg había tenido que dejar de trabajar para dedicarse fundamentalmente a la guerra que Alemania libraba primero contra Francia e Inglaterra, y luego contra Rusia. Luego del Blitz no volvió a trabajar debido a que las prioridades de sus jefes habían cambiado radicalmente centrándose sobre todo en la reconstrucción. Pero una vez Viena estuvo nuevamente como lo estaba antes del Blitzkrieg, Austria fue nuevamente contratado para las presentaciones en la Ópera Estatal de Viena para presentaciones más austeras que antaño de Mahler y Liszt. Eran sobre todo conciertos para piano y orquesta y la dirección orquestal, pero las funciones eran limitadas y no tenía el mismo glamour así como las mismas ganancias que antaño.

Fue en 1953 cuando ocurrió el _boom_ y Austria fue contratado para brindar la Sinfonía del Nuevo Mundo de Dvorak. Era una ocasión especial ya que estaba de visita Estados Unidos y su jefe, Dwight Eisenhower, que había sido recientemente proclamado presidente. La visita era sobre la extensión del Plan Marshall al gobierno austríaco y América había acudido también para visitar —y de paso molestar— al país neutral. Fue el día en que América le impuso ser el anfitrión de la siguiente conferencia mundial, y unos meses previos a la visita de Inglaterra.

Estaba ensayando con la orquesta filarmónica en el Musikverein cuando Estados Unidos interrumpió tan prematuramente.

—¡Austria! —Le gritó mientras ingresaba corriendo en la sala de ensayos.

«Tienes que estar bromeando», pensó Austria mientras veía la cara de sus instrumentistas, escandalizados por la interrupción. La mayoría era como él: no toleraba la indiscreción y la interrupción de su música.

—América. —Austria se reverenció inmediatamente lo vio subido al escenario sobre el que estaba ensayando—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Mi jefe visitó al tuyo y dije «¿Por qué no visitar a Austria?»

«Sí, ¿por qué no visitarme y presionarme por las deudas que debo pagarte?»

—Oh, en ese caso, siempre será bienvenido en mi casa. ¿Le parece cenar esta noche luego del concierto? —Respondió con total serenidad en el rostro aunque por dentro simplemente quisiera abofetearlo por ser tan insolente.

—¡Genial! —Exclamó Estados Unidos—. ¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué no vamos a…?

—Deberá disculparme, señor América —lo interrumpió con una amable sonrisa—. Pero en estos momentos es muy inoportuno debido a que me encuentro trabajando.

—Oh… el trabajo… Bueno, está bien. Nos vemos a la noche. Recordé que con ese dinero tú debes pagar las deudas conmigo. —Antes de irse Estados Unidos lo sonrió y le saludó desde la puerta.

Austria no podía molestarse más que con las visitas de Estados Unidos a su casa. Él sabía que ello incluía el despliegue de un banquete para dos con todos los platos incluidos, una recepción con vinos borgoña de la colección privada de Austria y un poco de música de cámara en uno de los salones. Luego, en medio de la cena debía incluir una pequeña orquesta que tocara las piezas favoritas del señor américa, y finalmente _posteriori_ a la cena, América siempre esperaba algún concierto de parte de Austria. Era simplemente un incordio y un gasto tremendo de dinero que además de llevarse demasiado en la reunión en sí, se llevaba en el dinero que Austria pagaba mes a mes de las deudas con Estados Unidos. Durante el postre, él y América intercambiaron sus opiniones sobre la situación de Alemania del Este y la conclusión de que había que liberarlo. Fue allí cuando Estados Unidos le impuso la responsabilidad de ser el anfitrión de la próxima conferencia mundial.

—Este es tu dinero —le dijo luego de los tragos en el _Salón María Antonieta_ al entregarle el sobre con el dinero—. Es justo, ¿verdad?

—Eso parece. —Estados Unidos no perdió tiempo en revisar que estuvieran todos los billetes ahí adentro—. Sí. De hecho, está todo. ¿Quieres más dinero? ¿Necesitas más dinero?

—Muchas gracias, pero esta vez deberé decir que no —replicó Austria—. Luego de la guerra no podía conseguir trabajo, pero ahora tengo varias presentaciones y con eso puedo sustentarme. Además, ya me contactaron de varias familias de Viena para que imparta tutorías de piano. El dinero ya no será tanto un problema para mí. ¡Muchas gracias, América!

—Ha sido un placer ayudar a mis amigos luego de la guerra —sonrió—. Pero si quieres más dinero…

—Muchas gracias —volvió a interrumpirlo. De veras que era muy denso cuando se trataba de insistir a los demás países de contraer deudas con él—. Lo tendré en cuenta. Pero como dije: no lo necesito en estos momentos.

Luego, Austria acompañó a Estados Unidos desde el _Salón María Antonieta_ hasta el patio interior de Hofburg, donde su coche esperaba para luego salir por la puerta de San Miguel. Fuera el fresco del invierno ya no era tan insoportable como hacía meses atrás. La primavera ya estaba pronta en llegar y marzo ya se había hecho notar. Antes de meterse en el auto, Estados Unidos se detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede, señor América? —Preguntó Austria.

—Me olvidé de decirte, Austria. —Se tomó de la cabeza con la mano izquierda—. Quisiera que para la conferencia mundial brindaras un concierto para todos los países de la bella ópera que escuchamos hoy.

—No es una ópera, señor América. Era una sinfonía de Dvorak.

—Esa misma. Y quiero que sea lo más fiel a lo que el autor quería expresar sobre mí. Al fin y al cabo, la escribió inspirándose en el Nuevo Mundo, o sea yo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señor América.

—¡Gracias Austria! —Le dijo con alegría subiéndose al carro—. Nos veremos entonces. ¡Adiós!

La conferencia mundial se abrió con una recepción en el _Salón Estiria_ , muy próximo al gran comedor, donde todo ya aguardaba a los invitados. Una orquesta de cámara tocaba música de Haendel mientras los lacayos iban y venían con canapés y botellas de _champagne_. Los países iban llegando poco a poco. El primero en llegar fue Suiza con la pequeña Liechtenstein.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —Preguntó hosco como siempre. Vestía con un traje, y no de militar. Su pequeña hermanita lucía un vestido azul marino y llevaba un listón púrpura.

—Buenos días, señor Austria —dijo Liecht con una reverencia.

—Buenos días —le sonrió el anfitrión y luego se dirigió a su hermano mayor—. Son los primeros en llegar, pueden tomar asiento donde gusten. Comer algún canapé, beber _champagne_ …

—Sí que te has esforzado por esta fiesta. Yo jamás podría gastar tanto dinero en algo tan inútil como una conferencia mundial.

—No me sorprende —resopló—. Tú siempre has sido así.

Alemania, Italia, Japón, China y Estados Unidos fueron los siguientes en llegar. Reino Unido y Francia llegaron discutiendo. Luego Bélgica, Luxemburgo y Países Bajos y con el tiempo los demás fueron acomodándose a la fiesta. «Es un derroche de exceso», pensaba Austria. «Pero a Estados Unidos le gusta todo eso, así que quizá puedan ser más indulgentes con la sentencia firme».

Aquel día se sellaría su destino definitivo y debía buscar alegrar tanto a los aliados del lado occidental —sobre todo a Reino Unido y Estados Unidos— como a los del lado oriental —es decir, Rusia—. Y ahora que pensaba en él, todavía no había llegado. Él iba en representación de las demás repúblicas de la Unión Soviética, así que el tratamiento como tal era correcto. Seguramente sería el último en arribar en la reunión. No porque fuera el más lento, sino porque quería llevarse las miradas de todos al ingresar triunfante en el salón. Vietnam iba ganando la guerra y estaba expulsando lentamente a Estados Unidos de su casa y eso dotaba a Rusia de una vitalidad que nadie podía llegar a comprender. Por otro lado, otra persona que todavía no se había presentado era el mismo Alemania del Este.

El tiempo que había pasado le había endurecido el corazón lo suficiente como para no añorarlo tanto como antes. No es como que no lo quisiera, o antes sí lo quisiera; simplemente Austria ya no sentía lo mismo que en 1953, 1955 y 1959 sí. Más de diez años habían pasado desde la última vez que lo vio y desde entonces buscó la distracción en su trabajo como tutor de piano, concertista y la dirección de orquesta, que lo mantenía distraído de sus sentimientos. El sonido de la música y su pasión tan desbordada aplicada en un instrumento terminaban llevándolo hacia otros sentimientos y nuevas experiencias, y tras todo ese tiempo finalmente Alemania del Este se convirtió simplemente en un bello recuerdo de alguien sacrificándose por él. Algo que sin duda jamás olvidaría, pero tampoco añoraba con tanta intensidad. Eventualmente le agradecería por ello, pero ya no sentía el deseo de verlo, ni tampoco de saber permanentemente como estaba. Rusia se lo había dejado bien claro en 1955. «Aléjate de él o le diré a Estados Unidos», a pesar de que ya lo sabía todo.

Y finalmente terminaron apareciendo los países nórdicos junto con Polonia antes que la recepción terminase. A las nueve en punto, Austria dio inicio de la conferencia con la cena en el gran comedor.

Era estimulante ver todas las mesas, antes vacías, ahora llenas de sus invitados, sus platos y papeles. Los platillos, si bien simples, eran cómodos para comer mientras se trabajaba. Él se sentaba debajo del dosel sobre un pequeño peldaño y a su lado había reservado el asiento a Hungría, su mejor amiga. La orquesta tocaba en el otro extremo del lugar un concierto de Mozart. Mientras duraba la cena también sucedía la conferencia con lista de oradores, comenzando por Suiza, como país eternamente neutral, expresando su compromiso en el futuro, pasando por posiciones más radicales como la de Francia, Reino Unido y Estados Unidos que se quejaban de la ausencia de Rusia y Alemania del Este en la reunión de todos los países. Es que era casi insoportable tener que dar una opinión con el insulto de dos sillas vacías en la mesa.

—Él es la raíz de todos nuestros problemas —decía Inglaterra completamente indignado—, y no contento con causarlos, ni siquiera se quiere presentar en las reuniones que hacemos para solucionarlos. ¡¿Acaso nos está tomando por idiotas?!

—Opino lo mismo que el cejón —acotó Francia—. China, ni siquiera tú puedes soportarlo.

—De hecho, es verdad. —China hablaba con la boca llena y apenas sí se le entendía cuando pronunciaba—. Todo el tiempo me anda acosando para que me una a él y formemos el país más poderoso del mundo. Pero no quiero correr el mismo destino que Lituania. Perdón, Polonia.

—Tranquila, no es como si me molestara —Polonia le guiñó un ojo—. A mí tampoco me cae muy bien.

—¡Lamento llegar tan tarde, chicos! —Exclamó una voz que todos reconocieron inmediatamente cruzando la puerta. Llevaba con él una correa de cuero, y del otro lado de la misma estaba el collar atado al cuello de Alemania del Este, a quién obligó a sentarse a su lado, en el extremo más recóndito de la mesa, cerca de Polonia, Yugoslavia, Eslovaquia, Chequia y Rumanía—. Espero no se molesten.

El silencio que sucedió luego del ingreso de Rusia solo era levemente opacado por la flauta traversa interpretada por una mujer de la orquesta que Austria había contratado para acondicionar la cena. Él indicó a los lacayos que sirvieran a sus nuevos invitados y los mismos comenzaron a comer inmediatamente.

—Estábamos hablando de los conflictos que tú ocasionaste. —Estados Unidos lo señaló con el dedo.

—¡¿Yo?! —Rusia se escandalizó con la acusación—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Debo siquiera explicarte las razones, Rusia? —Intervino Inglaterra—. El Canal de Suez, Vietnam, Cuba, Afganistán, Chequia…

—Pero todos ellos son mis amigos —Rusia parecía no entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo allí—. ¿No es verdad? Ustedes pidieron mi ayuda. —Colocó la mano en el hombro de Chequia.

—Eh… sí —dijeron Eslovaquia y Chequia temblando del miedo.

—Nunca nadie me ayudó tanto como el señor Rusia —continuó Cuba.

Vietnam y Afganistán dijeron cosas parecidas, a favor de Rusia y todos allí se quedaron totalmente pasmados de la aceptación que Unión Soviética tenía en el mundo a pesar de que lo odiaran en el fondo. Estados Unidos preferiría que dijeran lo que de verdad sentían, pero jamás lo harían sabiendo que Rusia era el único que podía brindarles apoyo económico y enviarles alimento. Vietnam, por ejemplo, estaba por echar finalmente a Francia y América de su casa gracias a la instrucción militar que había recibido de Rusia y China. Por otra parte, Cuba era el estado que más endeudado estaba con Unión Soviética. En cuanto a Checoslovaquia… era aceptarlo o morir.

Austria observó a Prusia del otro lado de la mesa. Estaba completamente solo y aislado de las cuestiones que se estaban debatiendo en la conferencia. Era como si él no participara realmente de las deliberaciones, sino su jefe. En parte la correa y el collar lo decían todo.

—¿Por qué accedió a humillarse así? —Le dijo por lo bajo a Hungría aprovechándose de la distracción general.

—Hay rumores que dicen sobre los tratos que recibe cada vez que va a la casa de Rusia —respondió servicialmente su confidente más amiga—. Ha cambiado mucho desde el Blitzkrieg.

—Ya lo veo.

En efecto, Prusia ya no parecía el mismo físicamente hablando desde la última vez que lo vio: se lo notaba mucho más delgado en el rostro y la ropa le quedaba más holgada. A pesar de vestir de traje, incluso a la camisa parecía sobrarle espacio. A su vez, tenía una mirada más cansada y fastidiada. Seguramente tenía que ver con los trabajos que realizaba en La Agencia, donde según Hungría le había dicho en una de las llamadas que había tenido con él, lo hacían trabajar desde que salía el sol hasta que se ponía.

—Se lo merece, de cualquier forma —continuó Hungría—. Por la manera en que lo trató a usted, y lo que me hizo a mí en el pasado. Si yo hubiera sido Unión Soviética, Prusia, digo Alemania del Este, hubiese muerto hace rato.

—En efecto. —Austria sonrió complacientemente y le hizo sentir a su compañera que contaba con todo su apoyo. Jamás se arriesgaría a que los demás supieran sus verdaderos sentimientos e intenciones. No estaba de acuerdo con cómo lo trataban, pero tampoco era suicida y encabezaría un movimiento de naciones de _Liberen a Prusia_. Desde la vez que lo fue a ver a Berlín, tuvo mucho cuidado cada vez que se hablaba de él, y ni siquiera buscaba de nombrarlo o pronunciar palabra alguna. Solamente se dedicaba a consentir y asentir lo que Estados Unidos o Unión Soviética pronunciaran al respecto. Sobre todo la opinión de América se encargaba de respetar y aceptar; al fin y al cabo, el entero de su situación personal dependía de él.

Luego de hablar sobre la alarmante situación del mundo, Austria habló sobre que eso era debido a que no había ninguna norma escrita que limitara los tratados que se celebraban entre los países y que eran ellos el origen de todas las guerras. Lo interpretó desde un análisis de las alianzas y los pactos firmados durante el primer Weltkrieg, donde fueron las alianzas y tratados firmados por los países lo que llevó al mundo a una guerra total. Y lo mismo sucedió en el Blitzkrieg, con las alianzas de Estados Unidos, Francia e Inglaterra, y Alemania, Italia y Japón. Debía haber regulaciones a esos tratados y debía haber leyes comunes para todos los países. Por último dijo que si bien estaba la ONU, había que redactar ese _compromiso_ _total_ entre todos los países para garantizarse que no vuelvan a pasar más guerras mundiales.

Se produjeron numerosos debates acerca del contenido de esa nueva ley común, pero finalmente se aprobó casi sin la necesidad de su intervención. La ley se llamó _Convención de Viena sobre el Tratado de Tratados de 1969_ y contó con el apoyo de todos los países. Una de las consecuencias directas de aquel tratado fue la confirmación de la absolución austríaca de los crímenes del Blitz. Sin embargo, Rusia lo obligó a declararse nuevamente neutral ante la totalidad de las naciones en aquella conferencia mundial. Por otro lado, el único país que no se encontraba satisfecho con aquella ley era Estados Unidos, que veía sus intereses mancillados nuevamente ante la declaración de neutralidad austríaca. Él esperaba que Austria lejos de confirmar su neutralidad, se abriera nuevamente en una política exterior activa con la OTAN. En represalia, Estados Unidos aligeró el debate sobre la cuestión de las Dos Alemanias tornándose inflexible con sus aliados.

Austria no podía creerlo mientras lo observaba: lo que América le había prometido, la liberación del pobre Alemania del Este de las garras del malvado Unión Soviética, estaba lejos de concretarse. Más bien, en lugar de mostrarse conciliador sobre la cuestión alemana, Estados Unidos se tornó más agresivo con Rusia y Alemania del Este, incluyéndolo a él también en la lista de enemigos mortales de occidente. Además, advirtió públicamente a sus aliados que no se acercaran a Prusia. Austria estaba furioso; América había faltado a su palabra y hasta parecía disfrutar ver el mundo dividido de aquella manera, es como si le diera un poder extra. Al fin y al cabo, eso le había permitido la excusa perfecta para intervenir en tantas guerras a lo largo del mundo sin mayore problemas. Lo odiaba. Quería verlo destruido a él también. Todos los Aliados eran igual de cínicos. Ahora, muy lejos de conseguir la reunificación alemana, Estados Unidos consiguió que Alemania del Este bajo obligación rusa ordenara el redoble de la seguridad en el Muro de Berlín.

Alemania estaba destrozado por lo que había hecho Prusia, pero el _asombroso yo_ no mostraba ningún tipo de remordimiento. Contrariamente, hasta se permitía carcajadas soberbias en contra de su hermano menor, tildándolo de idiota y confiado.

—Si tan solo hubieras venido con nosotros, esto no estaría pasando, Alemania —se reía Prusia con malicia—. Al final eres tú el idiota que no puede pensar más allá de lo que le dicen. En cambio, el asombroso yo jamás tendrá que someterse a occidente. Yo soy un país; un país soberano y movilizaré a mi ejército para demostrarles a todos ustedes mi fuerza.

Con una gran angustia, Austria se subió al podio del director de orquesta del teatro de Hofburg. Aquella pieza pareció aún más una burla a él mismo, que tenía que interpretar una sinfonía de Dvorak, un compositor austríaco, que trataba sobre Estados Unidos. Todos allí pudieron disfrutarla, sobre todo América, quién desde un palco especial del teatro de Hofburg contemplaba triunfante la derrota del austríaco en el juego diplomático en el que se consideraba maestro. Ese había sido el error de Austria: subestimar a su competencia. Nunca pudo pensar que Estados Unidos lo iría a traicionar tan fríamente. Siempre lo había contemplado como alguien más bien de sentimientos intensos, incapaz de actuar por la razón. Y entonces lo sorprendió con aquella demostración de poder. «Tu _Tratado de tratados_ no me convenía a mí y tú simplemente hiciste promulgarlo. Yo entonces no te devolveré a tu queridito amigo», sentía que decía la mirada del tarado norteamericano.

Durante la última parte de la conferencia, los países ya se comenzaron a ir. Se llevó a cabo en el _Salón José II_ , suficientemente amplio como para albergarlos a todos y suficientemente cómodo como para que nadie estuviera parado. Reino Unido y Francia, ahora reconciliados, bebían vino borgoña mientras se lamentaban la pérdida del Canal de Suez y el protectorado sobre Egipto. Por otra parte, Hungría, Liechtenstein, Italia y Polonia se habían sentado a jugar _Canasta_ en una mesa de naipes. Lo más impresionante de todo fue la reconciliación entre Alemania y Alemania del Este quienes, en pleno estado de ebriedad, habían dejado atrás sus diferencias políticas para hablar relajadamente de la vida. Austria no pudo evitar cierta punzada en el pecho el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca. Pero todos estaban allí, mirándolo fijamente a ver qué es lo que hacía. La sensación era horrible. Estaba tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Compartía el espacio con Alemania, quién lo había integrado al grupo donde también estaba Alemania del Este y Japón. Sus nervios iban en crecimiento y sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría. A pesar de ello, la compostura fue tan neutra que nadie en la sala se hubiera percatado de su nerviosismo. Fue Países Bajos quién lo salvó, pidiéndole que acompañara al Benelux —o sea, a Bélgica, Luxemburgo y a él— hasta la puerta en el primer patio interno.

Decidió quedarse allí a simplemente esperar a que se vayan yendo todos y saludarlos allí, sin tener que moverse nuevamente al salón y regresar cuando otro quisiera abandonarlo. «Al menos nada salió mal», pensó mientras hacía la cuenta de todo el dinero que había gastado en aquella gran fiesta. «No importa si América estaba disconforme. Podré tener la amistad de Reino Unido y Francia si quiero. Ya nada me detiene de hacerlo». El problema económico también lo ayudaba a despejarse de los sentimientos encontrados que recibía cada vez que Prusia estaba cerca. Si algo servía para distraerse era pensar en el dinero que había ahorrado comprando tales promociones en lugares varios por precios demasiado bajos para ser productos de calidad tan alta.

—¡Vaya que sí te esforzaste en la cena de hoy, señorito! —Escuchó la insoportable voz de Prusia detrás de él y quiso por un momento ser invisible—. Por un momento creí escuchar cómo calculabas el precio de los canapés que comimos antes de la cena.

—¡Cállate! —Le dijo Austria fastidiado—. Si ni siquiera pudiste ser puntual como para probarlos. El dinero que gasté en ti tranquilamente lo pude haber ahorrado para otras cosas.

—Yo sé que por dentro estás muriendo por las cuentas que tuviste que pagar —reía Prusia mientras le picaba el rostro con la mano enguantada—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿El señorito quiere caerle bien al señor América?

—¡Ya basta! —Le sacó la mano del rostro. Prusia se volvió a reír—. Hueles a cerveza. Y estás ebrio.

—Lo estoy un poquito, pero finjo cuando estoy cerca de West. No quiero que esté enojado conmigo. ¡Mierda, cómo extrañaba esto! —Exclamó mientras se secaba la lágrima de risa—. Sí que eres tonto, señorito. ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en complacer a los grandes? ¿No ves que son unos idiotas?

—Lo mismo me pregunto de ti —replicó Austria sin pelos en la lengua—. Al menos no tengo puesta un collar y una correa de perro, ni me «sacan a pasear».

—Cielos, que Rusia es estúpido, ¿verdad? —Dijo Prusia sentándose en el marco de uno de los ventanales cerrados que daban al patio. Austria asintió—. De todos modos, yo fui quién se dejó poner ese collar y esa correa porque me quedaban genial. ¡Nadie le da órdenes al asombroso yo!

«¿Por qué tienes que ser tan ruidoso?», pensó Austria en ese instante.

—Luces cansado —respondió sin hacer mucha parsimonia. Sinceramente, no quería estar mucho tiempo allí. Prusia de alguna forma encontraba de amargarle el día y si no lo había hecho aún, no quería dejarlo.

—¿Eh? —Se preguntó Prusia—. ¿De qué cansancio me estás hablando? ¡Yo jamás me canso y jamás me cansaré! Estuve todos estos años trabajando para ayudar a Rusia a hacer un Frente Oriental más sólido cuando el momento se haga. Y créeme cuando eso suceda, yo seré el primero en visitar tu casa para humillarte en el campo de batalla. Quizá hasta pueda llevar un pintor para que pueda inmortalizar ese momento, no como en la Guerra de Silesia, que nunca apareció. ¡Maldito!

—¡Eres insufrible, Prusia! —Le gritó Austria—. Si quieres puedes irte.

En lugar de eso, las burlas de Prusia hacia Austria se intensificaron. Comenzó recordando las derrotas en la primera guerra silesiana y continuó con la Guerra de los Siete Años, donde a pesar de que Austria se consiguió amigos poderosos con quienes derrotar a Prusia, salió perdiendo igual, y luego cómo lo humilló ante todos los alemanes cuando se disputaron la custodia de Alemania durante el siglo XIX. Mientras Prusia no dejaba de reír, Austria no dejaba de fastidiarse. Mientras recordaba la Guerra Austro-Prusiana de 1866 y cómo logró derrotar a sus enemigos en apenas unos meses, no podía evitar mofarse con recuerdos sobre la cara de Austria, o la suciedad de su ropa tan elegante, etcétera.

—Cómo sea… —Resopló y vio que Alemania ya se retiraba. El coche de la embajada ya estaba ahí y los lacayos le abrían la puerta.

—Alemania, ¿ya te vas? —Le preguntó.

—Ha sido una noche exitosa, Austria. Te felicito por la presentación y la comida. Todo estuvo magnífico —respondió Alemania con dificultad y la lengua trabada por todo el alcohol que tenía en sangre. Sin embargo, lograba mantener la compostura mejor de lo que Austria esperaba.

—Es más importante con lo que logramos hoy, de hecho.

—¡Ah, sí! El tratado. Es muy importante saber delimitar nuestras propias acciones para no molestar a los demás, ¿no es así, Prusia?

—¡Ya te dije que no me llamaras así, West! —Respondió Prusia bastante enfurecido—. ¡Ya te dije que soy Alemania del Este y soy el verdadero estado alemán! ¡Alábenme!

—Sí, sí. Como sea… Nos vemos.

Austria no dejaba de asombrarse con la autoindulgencia que tenía Prusia y la gran autoestima que ese ser manejaba. Era algo que estaba por fuera de su comprensión y a pesar de los años que estuvieron juntos, como rivales, jamás llegó a entender. Una persona como él generalmente nunca consigue nada, pero demostró que nada es imposible y que incluso podía arrebatarle la custodia y educación del mismo Alemania.

—¿A qué viniste aquí en primer lugar? —Le preguntó finalmente cuando quedaron solos.

—¿… soy un país…? ¿… Tengo soberanía y como país me corresponde participar de las conferencias mundiales…?

—No me refiero a eso, idiota. Me refiero al patio conmigo. ¿Por qué no estás con Rusia o Polonia que son tus nuevos amigos?

—Es que adentro está muy aburrido. Seguramente es porque esta fiesta la organizaste tú. —Prusia estalló en risas nuevamente con tanta fuerza como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo—. ¡Dios mío! ¡Esta fiesta es tan aburrida como tú solo sabes hacerlas!

—… y entonces viniste a fastidiarme solo para entretenerte.

Austria sintió como si una fuerza gravitacional extra hubiera presionado a Prusia contra el suelo, puesto a que vio como sus hombros se encogieron y su rostro cambió rotundamente. Desvió un poco la mirada, sin dejar de observarlo; claramente le había dado vergüenza aquella pregunta.

—¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? —Respondió agresivamente—. En mi trabajo no tengo a nadie cerca a quién molestar y nadie le da importancia a lo que hago. Ni siquiera Polonia se molesta cuando le tapo el retrete con papel higiénico. Solo tú me haces reír con tus reacciones y tu enojo. —Su risa de a continuación fue en extremo rara. Parecía estar nervioso y que con cada palabra que decía se hundía más. Austria lo disfrutó en silencio, apenas demostrando una mueca satisfactoria—. Es la primera vez desde el Blitz que puedo bromear con alguien y reírme genuinamente.

«¿Qué?», se sobresaltó Austria. «¿“Reírse genuinamente”? ¿Quiere decir que en la casa de Unión Soviética no se ríe? ¿No la pasa bien acaso con Rusia y los demás? ¿Qué tan feliz era con su nueva vida?»

—¡Idiota! —Le gritó—. Ni se te ocurra venir de nuevo a mi casa a molestar de aquí en más. ¿Me oíste?

—¿Por qué lo dices, señorito? —Replicó Prusia con una sonrisa diabólica. Austria en ese momento se percató de lo que estaba diciendo y se arrepintió inmediatamente.

—Nada. Ahora estoy más seguro que antes y puedo visitar países o permitir visitas más seguidas a mi casa. —Austria miró hacia abajo con furia. Sabía que todo eso era darle a Prusia la excusa perfecta para ir a molestarlo.

Luego de eso, hubo un silencio conmovedor y relajante luego de tener que escuchar la irritante voz prusiana. Sin embargo no duró mucho ya que Prusia siguió molestándolo con memorias del Blitzkrieg en la casa de Alemania y juntos en el Frente Occidental cuando cayó París, en el desfile. Ambos habían ido a acompañar a Alemania triunfante por las calles de la capital francesa, luego de ambos darle una paliza tremenda a Francia que lo obligaron a abandonar su propia casa. Ambos rieron recordando la cara roja empedernida francesa prometiendo venganza por lo que habían hecho. Entonces Austria se vio sonriendo por primera vez junto a Prusia y riéndose de lo mismo. Eso se sentía mucho mejor que ser humillado. ¿Por qué no podía ser así todo el tiempo? ¿Qué le costaba?


	8. La crisis del petróleo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A raíz de una decisión de la OPEP, todo el mundo occidental se ve inmerso en una terrible crisis y recesión económica, provocando que muchos tengan que adoptar medidas de austeridad. Por su parte, el nuevo jefe de Austria le impone medidas obligándolo a achicar gastos y reducir su estilo de vida aristocrático.

Cuando la OPEP aumentó el precio del petróleo, todos los países aliados de Estados Unidos entraron en crisis. A partir de entonces, el suministro eléctrico en las casas de la OTAN y otros miembros comenzó a ser recortado para depender menos del crudo árabe, y ello incluía el corte total por momentos específicos del día. Entonces el recorte económico tuvo que ser implementado en una gran cantidad de países.

Austria no se vio inmune ante esta situación global. En parte aliado estratégico de Estados Unidos discretamente, Austria también resintió las medidas ya que América comenzó a demandar cada vez con mayores intereses los pagos de la deuda, y el trabajo en su país comenzó a escasear, a la vez que los precios crecieron sin cesar durante varios años. La década de los ’70 no recibió bien a la totalidad de los países, y ahora el recorte parecía inevitable. Sobre todo para él, que solía darse los lujos de la vieja aristocracia de la casa grande, un personal igual de extendido, grandes salones, grandes festines para uno solo, orquesta permanente, shows privados, entre otras cosas de las cuales la nobleza victoriana estaría orgullosa.

Podía costear toda su magnificencia con los grandes trabajos y presentaciones en el Musikverein y tutorías a los más adinerados de Austria que con gusto pagaban los altos aranceles que Austria no tenía miedo en cobrar. Pero las presentaciones fueron cada vez menos, y más temprano que tarde se enteró que el gran teatro vienés solo abriría sus puertas en fechas específicas y para la presentación de obras más sencillas y austeras. El jefe de Austria se presentó cierto día en Hofburg para hablar de la situación del país.

—Nosotros también vamos a tener que hacer recortes —le dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

—¡¿Qué?! —Austria estaba conmocionado por la noticia. No entendía qué era lo que podía recortar. Es decir, él gastaba lo justo y necesario—. Pero a nosotros no nos afecta la guerra de Yon Kipur. No tenemos nada que ver con el conflicto.

—Pero el precio del petróleo creció de todas formas y Estados Unidos quiere cobrar más intereses de la deuda para poder pagarlo —replicó—. Además, no será muy difícil para nosotros hacer recortes de austeridad. Sobre todo para ti.

—¿A qué te refieres?

El jefe de Austria se apoyó completamente sobre el respaldar de su silla y contempló el gran comedor. Entonces supo de qué le estaba hablando. El dosel de terciopelo y paños, las armas Habsburgo, los frescos conmemorativos de la Gran Austria, ventanales impresionantes, grandes arañas, un ejército de lacayos y criadas limpiando y arreglándolo todo por doquier, grandes salones, habitaciones y jardines, que era financiado desde el bolsillo del estado pagándole millonarias cuentas a Austria por las presentaciones del Musikverein.

—No es que tu música no merezca el aprecio de todos los austríacos. —El jefe se volvió a Austria que hizo una mueca de dolor—. Pero en períodos así, es necesario el esfuerzo de todos y cada uno de nosotros, incluso de ti para poder atravesar la tormenta. Una vez la crisis pase, volveremos a la normalidad y podremos ser igual de majestuosos que de costumbre. Pero por el momento, las presentaciones en el Musikverein implican más una pérdida que una ganancia para el estado. Y no es algo que se arregle con la disminución de las funciones en porcentajes. El teatro debe cerrar por el momento hasta las fechas que te nombré.

—Bueno, todavía me quedan las tutorías…

—Eso será suficiente para paliar la situación. Podrías aprovechar tu tiempo libre para impartir más tutorías y diversificarlas. Por lo que tengo entendido, solo enseñas piano, violín y violoncello.

—Sí.

—Bien, enhorabuena. Ya tienes el sustituto de las funciones de estos años. Estarás bien, Roderich. Yo lo sé.

Odiaba que lo llamaran por su nombre humano. Eran tan inútiles que no podían reconocerlo como el país que ellos mismos se encargaban de gobernar. Estaban haciéndolo infeliz y les importaba poco y nada. Él no era bueno haciendo recortes, pero debería hacerlos de todas maneras, aunque ello implique el abandono de las prácticas tradicionales que había hecho por siglos y siglos. A ellos no les importaba en absoluto. Ellos no vivieron a los Habsburgo como él sí lo había hecho. Ya no había orgullo en la República Austríaca, sino doblegamiento y sometimiento.

Para 1975, Austria había recortado su personal a un cuarto del original, cerrado cien salones que no se ocupaban generalmente —entre ellos el José II y el María Antonieta—, redujo la cantidad de banquetes y empezó a saltearse comidas para ahorrar incluso en eso. En cuanto el suministro eléctrico, era lo que más gastos daba y no podía llegar a pagarlo. En el transcurso de dos años la crisis no había menguado, sino se había acentuado: la OPEP seguía inflexible ante la OTAN lo que generó más tensiones y aumentos del precio del petróleo. La inflación en Austria no había visto días peores: mes tras mes se podían apreciar alzas en los precios astronómicas. Sus patrones, las personas más adineradas de Viena, Salzburgo, Graz, Linz e Innsbruck, habían reducido la cantidad de horas en las tutorías y con ello la paga. En 1974 había percibido una reducción del 50% de su salario, amén que sus gastos seguían sin poder cubrirlo. En 1975 ya estaba al borde de la quiebra. Los bancos austríacos ya no le prestaban más dinero y Estados Unidos seguía insistiendo con la deuda impaga.

Como medida final, Austria cerró la cocina y el gran comedor, estableció un apagón en todos los pasillos de Hofburg y empeñó gran parte de la cristalería bohemia que había quedado en el palacio imperial como legado de los Habsburgo. Con esos ingresos, Austria pudo costear el pago de sus deudas y algunos gastos más, pero seguía sin ser suficiente como para dejarlo fuera del _default_. Posteriormente continuó con parte de los tesoros de la corona imperial austríaca, que los vendió al gobierno de la República que no tardó en montar un museo del Imperio Austríaco y el Compromiso. Mientras revisaba las joyas, descubrió el manto imperial utilizado por Francisco José durante su coronación como Rey de Hungría en Budapest.

Austria sabía que aquellos ropajes eran sacros y no cualquier mortal podía utilizarlos, pero al ser la última vez, no vio por qué no. Ordenó a los dos sirvientes que permanecían con él en la casa lo vistieran tal y como el último emperador digno de Austria. Ante el espejo no se mostraba otra persona más que una derrotada y sometida por el gran valor de las cosas y el paso del tiempo. Ya no contemplaba un imperio, sino una pequeña nación que se empecinaba en quedarse atascada en las épocas de bonanza y negándose a aceptar que las etapas pasaron y el Imperio Austríaco jamás regresaría. Se durmió con los ropajes de coronación y al día siguiente terminó de venderlos. Lo único que permaneció con él fueron las joyas de la corona que se negó rotundamente a abandonar. Ellas permanecerían en Hofburg hasta la muerte de Prusia y el inicio de una nueva era.

Si el palacio ya había perdido su luz original desde que los Habsburgo se fueron, ahora tenía menos todavía. El silencio sepulcral se escuchaba en todas partes, y Austria lo sentía en cada rincón que ocupaba. Aquella melancolía en la que se había sumido Hofburg era asfixiante. No quería estar más allí. Era su casa. Lo había sido desde que nació, lo vio construirse, vio a toda la familia archiducal nacer y morir entre sus muros, vio las guerras que lo acecharon, peleó por él, estuvo toda su vida allí, y aun así no podía sentirlo ahora su hogar. Cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos completamente vacíos, no podía evitar pensar en las muchas veces en las que por aquellos corredores pasaban las personas más importantes de Europa y quienes dirigían el curso de las naciones. Ahora solo caminaba él y algunos de sus empleados, pero nada más.

En 1975 también terminó la Guerra de Vietnam. Estados Unidos finalmente terminó abandonando la casa de Vietnam, regresando muy malherido a su casa. El mundo era por entonces un caos y además de la crisis del petróleo, también había que sumársele las nuevas oleadas de revueltas como en Mayo del ’68 en Francia o la Primavera de Praga, que tantas vidas se habían cobrado. La pareja de Checoslovaquia no había vuelto a alzar la voz en contra de Rusia, pero quién comenzaba a mostrarse disgustado por los tratos que ejercía Unión Soviética sobre sus satélites era Alemania del Este. «No es para menos», pensaba Austria. «Tal y como lo hace trabajar día y noche yo también estaría enojado».

En el diario Estados Unidos solicitó el apoyo de todas las naciones aliadas que pudieran donar sangre. Sin embargo, Reino Unido hizo pública su carta de que jamás le donaría sangre a ese mocoso desagradecido, sobre todo por el resentimiento que había dejado huella en su corazón de la Crisis de Suez en 1956. Canadá, por su parte, no podía hacerlo debido a que él tenía sus propios problemas cardíacos. Los demás miembros de la OTAN se prestaron para hacerlo, pero muchos de ellos eran incompatibles. Necesitaba dos donantes, y los únicos que podían hacerlo eran los descendientes de Germania —entre los cuales estaba incluido—. Sin embargo, los países nórdicos demostraron ser incompatibles durante las pruebas, dejando a Alemania, Suiza, Liechtenstein y Austria como posibles donantes. Los hermanos, sin embargo, por respeto a su neutralidad prescindieron de la ayuda de Estados Unidos a cambio de la donación.

Entonces llegó la carta. Provenía de Washington D. C., y se la mandaba Estados Unidos implorando por la misericordia del Señor Austria de su vida. Le explicaba que había tenido complicaciones con las heridas que le había hecho Vietnam durante la guerra, y que ahora estaba complicado de salud. Necesitaba en serio aquella transfusión o de lo contrario podría morir. Él sabía que Estados Unidos, por lo menos ahora, en plena guerra fría contra Unión Soviética no podía morir, pero la carta era escrita desde la sinceridad. Para América, si iba a morir. La situación en la que estaba no podía ser peor.

Tras leer la nota, telefoneó a Alemania.

—Yo tengo la obligación de donarle sangre —se quejó—. Después del Blitzkrieg estoy totalmente a su merced. Y creo que implícitamente tú también lo estás.

—¿Qué? —Se sobresaltó—. ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No se supone que debo permanecer neutral como Suiza?

—Creí que te había quedado claro desde el inicio. Esa neutralidad era para que no te aliaras militarmente ni con Rusia ni con América, pero ello no impedía que te relacionaras con ello. La neutralidad no necesariamente implica aislacionismo.

—¿Y las limitaciones?

—Las limitaciones solo duraron hasta 1969 si no me equivoco, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—¿Y Estados Unidos te integró dentro del Plan Marshall?

—No, pero me ayudó con otros créditos.

—Entonces es tu deber ayudarlo ahora.

—¡Pero lo odio, Alemania! —Le gritó. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder seguir aguantándolo. Era un nudo constante en su garganta que a veces debía desahogar. La neutralidad le había afectado en casi todo y ahora apenas sí podía sostener relaciones con Alemania y Hungría sin temer de que Rusia o América se enfadaran. Lo odiaba en serio. ¿Por qué no se moría de una vez y ya? Sería un favor para el mundo si lo hiciese—. Él… destruyó todo lo que era nuestro.

—No creas que no lo sé, o que no me importa. —La tonalidad de Alemania se tornó grave y gruesa—. Créeme. Jamás perdonaré lo que nos hizo. A ti, a mí… a Prusia.

—Jamás lo llamaste por su nombre desde el Blitz.

—No hay nada peor que te obliguen a odiar un hermano, Austria. Primero creando conflictos que jamás existieron, luego haciendo que le apuntes con armas de destrucción masiva, posteriormente divulgando información privada que sabes que jamás deberías haber divulgado…

Austria recapacitó. Entonces las cartas de Prusia eran verdaderas… eran reales aquellos rumores sodomitas sobre el caballero teutón que había tenido relaciones carnales con sus hermanos juramentados. Debió haber sido duro para él lidiar con todo eso del otro lado del telón de acero. Sobre todo Rusia con lo conservador e infantil que suele ser. También debió ser duro para Alemania: tener que hacer todas esas cosas por órdenes de su jefe, que recibía a su vez órdenes del jefe de América. Estados Unidos estaba detrás de todo aquel conflicto, y ahora dependía de ellos. «¡Que se vaya a la mierda!», gritó en su interior. Pero no dejó traslucir nada. A pesar de que sus ojos se habían humedecido, contuvo su cólera y continuó tranquilamente.

—Tú seguías órdenes, Alemania. No había otra escapatoria. Hubieses desaparecido.

—Al igual que él —replicó—. Pero él sí tuvo el valor de confrontar a sus jefes. —Esta vez sí se había quedado en shock. No sabía a qué se refería Alemania con aquello, pero de verdad era grave. ¿Acaso Prusia había hecho otro sacrificio en nombre de Alemania y los demás por sobre su propia vida? Preferiría no creerlo para no sentirse una horrible persona en comparación a su rival eterno—. ¿Recuerdas su biblioteca en mi casa?

—Él no permitía que nadie entrara. Tenía una llave especial. Recuerdo que una vez dirigí la limpieza para aquel lado, y casi prueba sus nuevos obuses conmigo.

—Era su colección de diarios íntimos. Los ha estado escribiendo día tras día incansablemente desde que nació como país hasta los del presente. Esa llave que solo él posee y que solo él puede utilizar es la que no dio a sus jefes para poder divulgar la información vergonzosa de nosotros… de cómo él tuvo que salvarnos durante las Conferencias de Berlín y se hizo cargo de casi todas las relaciones diplomáticas hasta el primer Weltkrieg.

—¿También tenía información sobre mí?

—Las guerras silesianas, la de 1866, Vittorio Véneto y la manera en la que él te salvó el pellejo de Italia.

—¿P-pero cuándo…?

—En 1953. Yo me enteré hace relativamente poco. Cuando ocurrió la Crisis de los Misiles y Estados Unidos me pidió divulgar toda la información sobre Rusia, Alemania del Este y Hungría que tenía, y él respondió diciéndome esto. En esa época hubo una conferencia mundial de las potencias y debía acudir él, pero no lo hizo. Rusia alegó que estaba enfermo, pero en realidad lo torturaron día y noche para dar la llave. —Alemania pareció quebrar del otro lado del teléfono—. De hecho, Austria… no sé si está bien que esté contando todo esto por teléfono. Creo que deberíamos cumplir nuestros deberes y ya. Algún día nos vengaremos y Prusia volverá de nuestro lado.

Cuando Alemania cortó la llamada Austria sintió que su soledad se intensificó aún más. Las noticias habían tardado en llegar y estaba mucho mejor sin saberlas. ¿Quién lo mandaba a él a preguntar también? ¿Qué le importaba lo que le pasara a Prusia? Si se moría era mucho mejor. Siglos y siglos enteros de disputas habrían muerto con él, y ya no tendría rival en el futuro. Nadie lo molestaría permanentemente. Nadie lo perseguiría por todas partes todo el tiempo. Nadie se preocuparía por sus reacciones. Nadie se preocuparía siquiera por él.

 _Marcia fúnebre sulla norte d’un Eroe_ era la obra que deseaba tocar en ese momento tan oscuro. Sometido por América para cumplir sus deseos sin importar nada y siendo totalmente desleal y cruel con alguien que demostró en reiteradas oportunidades que no era como mostraba ser en un inicio. Seguir empecinado en que Prusia era _«ese hombre malo»_ como María Teresa había tildado a Federico II era un error. Pero ese error era todo lo que tenía ahora. Nada podía hacer más que arrepentirse de sus actos y pensamientos. Pero un cambio radical tampoco era lo adecuado. Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Francia… todos lo notarían. No. Debía seguir en la sombra de la neutralidad. Debía ser tan frío e inexpresivo de manera que sus sentimientos no queden al descubierto.


	9. Cruz Roja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austria y Prusia se reencuentran luego de varios años en el hospital de la Cruz Roja en Ginebra por motivos diversos. Los sentimientos afloran de apoco entre ambos, pero la terquedad y orgullo de ambos les juega en contra.

Suiza tenía una horrible expresión mientras examinaba los hematomas. Tenía puesto unos guantes descartables además del ambo blanco con la cruz roja bordada en los hombros. Prusia sintió un gran dolor en la costilla mientras el médico presionaba. Conmovido por la situación de guerra y destrucción ocasionada por Austria, Francia e Italia, Suiza decidió brindar ayuda humanitaria a sus vecinos, sin importar el bando al que pertenecieran y estimando su inviolable neutralidad. De esa forma, se dedicó a sanar las magulladuras de Italia en la cara, los cortes de Francia en el cuerpo, y las quebraduras de Austria en las piernas. Su hospital había sido fundado en Ginebra, dentro de su casa para así proteger a sus pacientes de las hostilidades externas gracias a la barrera de neutralidad permanente. Era un hospital muy grande y el mejor del mundo, donde atendían doctores de todos rincones del planeta desde que se fundó con un único propósito: curar convalecientes y brindar ayuda humanitaria a quién lo necesitase. No era otra cosa más que la solidaridad de todo el mundo lo que financiaba a Suiza en su cruzada moral por la sanidad y el bienestar del mundo.

—Ahora cambiaré tu vendaje y tomarás los medicamentos que yo te indique, sin excepción. —Se quitó los guantes, tirándolos a la basura, para luego regresar a su escritorio y escribir sobre un recetario una serie de nombres farmacéuticos—. Esto aliviará los dolores de la recuperación.

—De cualquier modo, el asombroso yo no siente ningún tipo de dolor, Suiza —respondió Prusia con una gran determinación—. Puedes ahorrar en papel y hacer ahorrar a West en medicamentos que no necesito.

—Lo dudo. Esos hematomas no han mejorado como creí que lo harían luego de tu última visita, sino que han empeorado. Estos juegos que hacen en la casa de Rusia… ¿Podrían evitarse de algún modo?

—Intentaré, pero no creo que pase. Es una tradición que Rusia simplemente no puede dejar de lado. A veces es un poco obstinado con sus costumbres, ya lo conoces.

—Entonces ordenaré una habitación para ti en el pabellón de rehabilitación —indicó Suiza mientras sacaba una forma de su gaveta. Comenzó a completarla al tiempo que hablaba—. Permanecerás aquí al menos hasta que las fracturas más severas se recompongan y estés en condiciones reales de regresar a tu casa y continuar con esta tradición tan extraña.

—¿Qué? —Prusia se sobresaltó en la camilla—. Pero… ¿Qué sucederá con mi casa? ¿Quién va a cuidarla mientras no esté?

—Tu casa no va a desmoronarse por unos meses en los que no estés allí —replicó Suiza bruscamente. No sacaba los ojos del formulario que estaba completando—. Además, oí por ahí que es Rusia quién en verdad administra tu casa, y no tú. Dicen que él te dice que hacer y debes obedecer.

—Que digan lo que quieran, pero no es así.

—De cualquier modo, permanecerás aquí hasta que tus heridas sanen. —Le tendió la forma con la lapicera—. Firma al pie.

Prusia obedeció sin más dilación. No le parecía una mala idea quedarse allí por unos meses. Serían como unas vacaciones obligadas de la presión que Rusia ejercía sobre él.

El consultorio de Suiza era en uno de los pisos más altos del hospital. Desde allí se tenía una vista privilegiada a la ciudad de Ginebra y el lago homónimo de fondo; los Alpes jamás faltaban en la postal. Estaba austeramente amueblada con un escritorio de madera simple y sin muchas decoraciones más que su sello personal, una máquina de escribir, una gaveta para los formularios y recetarios, su portaplumas y un taco de papel. La camilla, el _Examen de Snellen_ , la balanza y la cómoda con los instrumentos médico-quirúrgicos estaban en la otra mitad de la oficina. Era de noche y Prusia podía observar cómo afuera estaba nevando. Ya habían decorado la ciudad con motivos de Navidad y el espíritu podía sentirse por doquier. Amaba ese lugar. En comparación a su casa, era tranquilo y sereno, no debía lidiar con los problemas externos y siempre se las había arreglado para que nunca le faltase dinero. Ni a él, ni a su hermanita Liechtenstein.

A continuación, comenzó a vendar sus costillas con lino y gaza apenas embebidas en un líquido amarillento que dotaron de ese color hepático a su piel. La costilla rota era la izquierda, la derecha no tenía por qué ser vendada, pero Suiza hacía las cosas por una razón y prefirió no revelarle la totalidad del sumario a Prusia. Cuando éste insistió en saber, lo único que el médico le dijo fue: «Tú no eres un país plenamente soberano como para saber sobre tus propios asuntos. Enviaré el sumario a Rusia y él decidirá si revelártelo o no». Luego, nunca más se enteró la razón.

Su situación era la más desventajosa del mundo entero. Cuando Rusia lo derribó en la casa de Alemania durante la Batalla de Berlín, logró someterlo y finalmente llevárselo a su casa por la fuerza. Tras la caída de Berlín, sus zonas vitales fueron invadidas por tropas rusas y la soberanía fue totalmente acaparada por altos militares soviéticos. Posteriormente, en la Conferencia de Potsdam se estableció que a partir de entonces se separaría a Prusia de Alemania, bajo su nuevo nombre de Alemania del Este —oficialmente República Democrática Alemana—, y estaría bajo la tutela y supervisión de Unión Soviética, así como Alemania del Oeste —o República Federal Alemana— lo estaría de Estados Unidos, Reino Unido y Francia. Sin embargo, aquella tutela y supervisión pronto decantó en autoritarismo y malos tratos a los que Rusia lo sometía diariamente. No vio aquella actitud ni siquiera en Letonia, que era el país que más seguido provocaba su ira. En 1953 recibió la invitación de Austria para una visita diplomática, pero lo único que recibió fue a Unión Soviética en la suya obligándolo a trabajar en La Agencia día y noche, exigiéndole una gran cantidad de papeleos y trabajos de inteligencia mal remunerados. A raíz de muchos enunciados desafortunados de su parte, muchas veces terminaba en una situación incluso peor a la que había sido sometido en la Conferencia de Potsdam. Eran eventos que intentaba a toda costa de olvidar y cuando sucedían, dejar que pasaran lo más rápido posible. Su mayor escape había sido en 1969 ir a la casa de Austria y reencontrarse con su viejo compañero, para molestarlo y reírse un buen rato de él. Sin embargo, una vez regresó a casa, las cosas no fueron muy bien y los tratos con Rusia eran cada vez peores. «Juegos…», pensaba. «Aquellos no son juegos. Pero Suiza jamás debe enterarse. El asombroso yo no debe subordinarse ante nadie, y eso tiene incluso que verse desde fuera de mi casa.»

Para registros y efectos posteriores del hospital, tenía afecciones de nivel IV, lo que implicaba que podía desplazarse libremente por las dependencias de la Cruz Roja en Suiza, pero sin dejar de acudir a los exámenes diarios y realizar todos los mandados que su médico le asignase. Bajó hacia la planta baja donde cerca de la recepción había una máquina expendedoras de golosinas. Lo primero que quería hacer en goce pleno de su libertad anti-rusa era probar los dulces suizos sin importar su marca o proveniencia. Era lo mismo si eran de mala o buena calidad, lo más importante era saborear algo distinto, algo dulce y sabroso.

La máquina estaba ubicada en la boca de un pasillo que conducía a algunos consultorios primarios. La iluminación era la suficiente como para que los papeles en todo el hospital se leyera bien, pero no había en exceso. Para su gusto, todavía faltaba bastante luz sobre todo en aquel pasillo. Fuera de la clínica ya había visto que había comenzado a nevar y la calefacción todavía no había sido encendida. Los pacientes debían estar tiritando en sus habitaciones. Él no porque de algún modo, vivir un tiempo en la casa de Rusia fue mucho peor a lo que hacía allí. Introdujo el billete de un franco suizo mientras pensaba en el frío de Moscú. Aquello sí era gélido y seguramente nadie en el hospital aquel sabía lo que de verdad era sentir que la muerte estaba pronta del frío. Apenas vestía con un suéter gris y un pantalón a cuadros rojos y naranjas, mientras todos allí usaban camperas enormes rellenas con corderito y bufandas abrigadas. Sobre todo aquel aristócrata estúpido que estaba esperando para ser atendido. «Espera, ¿qué?», pensó mientras retiraba el chocolate _Suisse_ de la máquina. «¿El señorito está aquí?».

No perdió más tiempo: se guardó el chocolate en el bolsillo y fue directamente a su presa. Esta vez no se libraría de él tan fácil como en la conferencia, en la que justo Rusia interrumpió para regresar a casa. Esta vez, en la zona de exclusión permanente de Suiza no había país que le impidiera molestar a Austria una y otra vez hasta el hartazgo. «Demonios», pensó. «Estas vacaciones van a ser lo más».

El señorito lucía igual que siempre: con su enorme abrigo de paño azul oscuro y una gran bufanda blanca. Al principio no lo había reconocido puesto a que la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta, pero Mariazell lo delató en el momento en que volvió a observar a la recepción. A pesar de ello, debía reconocer que también lucía muy diferente: el rostro parecía succionado en sí mismo a los huesos. Si de por sí tenía una complexión naturalmente huesuda, ahora lo estaba más.

«Estás podrido, señorito», dijo mientras se acercaba como un cazador. Y finalmente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Austria volteó su mirada hacia a él y resopló fuertemente. Estaba leyendo un libro bastante grueso que no logró detectar de qué era; tampoco es como si le importara. El asiento al lado de él estaba desocupado así que no perdió un solo minuto en sentarse.

—Idiota de mí que pensé que iba a poder tener paz aquí en Suiza. —Austria cerró su libro y lo miró de reojo.

—Bueno, por lo menos ya no tienes que leer ese libro tan aburrido de… “ _El misterio de Edwin Drood”_. —Estalló en risa golpeándose las rodillas mientras se agarraba un poco la costilla izquierda—. ¿A quién le interesa ese tal _Druida_ y su misterio? Seguramente fue un inútil que sea lo que sea que hizo no fue tan relevante como los logros de inventores prusianos.

—¡No es Edwin Druida, idiota! —Exclamó molesto—. Es Edwin Drood y es una ficción; nada de lo que narra el autor fue real. ¿Acaso no conoces Charles Dickens?

—¿Charles Dickens? Oí una vez hablar a West sobre él, pero casi ni atención le presté. No consumo nada británico. Yo conozco bien a mis enemigos y jamás le daría dinero por algo tan estúpido como un libro.

—Como quieras, pero entonces déjame en paz.

—Es mucho más divertido hablar con el asombroso yo a leer lo que alguien que murió hace cien años escribió, ¿no crees?

—Ciertamente no. —Volvió a su lectura sin hacer mucho caso lo que Prusia le decía.

—¿A qué vienes?

—Estados Unidos necesita donantes de sangre. Inglaterra se negó a hacerlo, y por ende nos obligaron a Alemania y a mí.

—¿Le donarás tu sangre aristocrática a América? —Prusia no pudo evitar echarse a reír de nuevo. No entendía por qué, pero Austria aquel día estaba más gracioso que de costumbre. Casi toda su existencia podía resumirse en un chiste, y eso a él le daba una gran felicidad.

—Cállate, tonto. —Cerró el libro y esta vez lo mantuvo en su falda, como sin la intención de volver a abrirlo. Sus manos estaban vendadas con lino en tiras más finitas que las de él. «¿Debería preguntarle acerca de eso? ¿Acaso estará bien? ¿Qué hago preguntándome eso? ¿Acaso soy idiota?», se preguntaba—. Si fuera por mí, dejaría morir a Estados Unidos.

Prusia conocía muy bien la aversión que Austria sentía por casi todos los aliados. Incluso para con Rusia que ahora era su administrador y debía obedecerlo en todo. Sin embargo, tenía que mantenerse al margen de cualquier tipo de alianza militar, y del conflicto entre Unión Soviética y Estados Unidos, teniendo un perfil bajo y no demostrando sus emociones a raíz de la Conferencia de Potsdam y posteriormente la Conferencia de Viena. Era una situación muy particular la de él. Las pocas relaciones que había mantenido habían sido con Alemania y Hungría, y solo por teléfono, mientras que apenas sí hizo esfuerzos en contactarse con él. Por otro lado, era sarcástico la anunciación de Austria como una nación neutral cuando recibió apoyo financiero de Estados Unidos y firmó tratados de comercio con países del lado occidental, no así del oriental.

No había nada de natural en las acciones que hacía y eso le irritaba mucho. ¿Por qué callaba tanto su naturaleza humana? ¿Qué tenía que esconder que era tan importante y no revelaba gracias a su comportamiento frío y neutro? La comprensión de Prusia estaba sometida a los actos que Austria había realizado últimamente. Casi ninguna intervención en la política internacional, al margen de todo, para nada conflictivo y sobre todo, inexpresivo ante la mayor parte de circunstancias externas. Era como si no tuviera interés ya en la geopolítica.

—Señor Edelstein —una enfermera que se acercaba a él lo llamó por su nombre humano—, el doctor Zwingli lo espera en el consultorio 243. ¿Él es su acompañante?

—De hecho…

—Sí, lo soy —sonrió—. Es un gusto conocerla, señorita enfermera. Gilbert es mi nombre.

—Como sea. —La enfermera hizo una mueca de disgusto ante el atrevimiento del prusiano y los guio por el pasillo de la máquina expendedora hasta el consultorio 243 que estaba en el segundo piso, ala norte.

Allí estaban todos los aparatos preparados, el suero y el asiento. Suiza estaba revisando el historial clínico y en el momento en que entraron apenas levantó la mirada y continuó compenetrado en su lectura. Luego, y sin intercambiar palabras, sino que con un ambiente tenso entre ambos países, Suiza le indicó que se quitara los abrigos y tomara asiento.

No era la primera vez que lo veía así de vulnerable, pero sí era la primera vez en la que no se jactaba de eso. Austria parecía igual de derrotado y sometido que él, aunque la diferencia era que él sí podía disimularlo y no le molestaba en absoluto. Austria no: no podía seguir ocultando que la obligación de donarle sangre a la nación más poderosa de occidente le molestaba, y que el hecho de no tener opción lo abatía terriblemente. Más allá de eso, sorprendentemente lograba mantenerse con una neutralidad e inexpresividad que lo abrumaban. ¿Cuál era la necesidad de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así de estructurado? Prusia volvió a irritarse por aquellos comportamientos tan huraños de su viejo rival, pero ya no tenía sentido alguno discutir.

Austria vestía con una camisa de satén blanca, con las aristocráticas mangas acampanadas y chorreras. Tras arremangarse, Prusia notó algo extraño en su fisionomía: su piel parecía adherida al hueso del mismo y le sobraba mucho espacio a las mangas de la camisa. La palidez de su piel le hizo sentir un escalofrío. «Él siempre se ha enorgullecido de su palidez», pensó. Prusia nunca había entendido la obsesión de su antiguo compañero por todas aquellas cosas que para él eran tan naturales. El choque cultural, quizá; pero ambos eran germánicos y nada podía explicar esas diferencias sustanciales. En el momento en que Suiza clavó la aguja en el brazo respiró hondo.

—En el momento en que el suero esté lleno, solamente deben llamar —indicó—. Yo estaré atendiendo a otros pacientes, pero no estaré muy lejos. De lo contrario, también pueden acudir a la enfermera Kuhlau que es muy diestra en su trabajo.

Cuando el médico abandonó la habitación y quedaron ellos dos solos, Prusia se sentó al lado de la silla donde Austria estaba postrado. Sus ojos estuvieron clavados en los del otro durante algunos minutos que le resultaron eternos. Su rostro mantenía la neutralidad de siempre, al igual que su postura nunca abandonaba la majestad que solía imponer a los demás. Él, en cambio parecía estar incómodo con la situación. «Me puedo ir en cualquier momento si me aburro», dijo para sus adentros. «No es como que me muero por pasar tiempo con el señorito. Además me queda poco tiempo aquí, sería bueno molestarlo antes de irme».

—¿Y tú qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó Austria sin expresar mucho. Simplemente parecía molesto de la incomodidad y quería escapar de ella a como dé lugar.

—Oh, tonterías —respondió Prusia—. No es nada…

—Si no fuera nada lo hubieras arreglado en tu casa y no hubieras venido directamente al hospital de la Cruz Roja. —Cuando lo quería, él también podía ser agresivo y ganar las batallas. Sobre todo las verbales, que era el campo en el que más conocimiento tenía.

—Me di unos golpecitos jugando en la casa de Rusia. —Prusia trataba de no dar ningún indicio de su dolencia real, pero como si de una invocación se tratara, instintivamente llevó su mano derecha a la costilla fracturada.

—No parece ser una estupidez, si me lo permites.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Simplemente lo percibo.

—Entonces estás percibiendo mal —se rio a carcajadas forzadas y nerviosas—. Porque el asombroso yo jamás se rompería ninguno de sus huesos a diferencia de ti, que seguramente eres un debilucho y no durarías ni dos segundos en la casa de Rusia.

—¿Tan mala es la casa de Rusia?

—¿Eh?

—Le diste una connotación negativa. Eso quiere decir que no eres feliz allí.

—Yo no dije eso… Además el asombroso yo…

—Pero lo pensaste. Y seguro lo piensas todo el tiempo. ¿Qué es lo que hace Rusia contigo?

—No voy a hablar de estas estupideces contigo, señorito. —Prusia lucía de verdad molesto por la intromisión de Austria. Sabía que todo lo que le decía era verdad y que estaba deduciendo muy bien, pero tampoco podía exponerse así ante él—. Es demasiado aburrido tener que hablar de los trabajos que realizo, cuando ahora mismo estoy de vacaciones.

—Muy bien. —Apoyó la espalda contra el respaldar de la silla. Miró al suero y percibió que ya había comenzado a llenarse. El brazo izquierdo ya comenzaba a adormecerse y sentía como los mareos iban y venían.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Preguntó Prusia a continuación.

—¿Disculpa? —Austria no se mostró muy receptivo con la curiosidad del otro.

—Ya me preguntaste tú a mí, y ahora es momento de que yo te pregunte a ti. ¿Acaso no es así el juego?

—Yo no estaba jugando ningún juego, ¿qué dices? —Resopló—. Jamás jugaría contigo a nada.

—De cualquier modo me han llegado rumores —continuó presionando para que saliera de su burbuja neutral—. Eran sobre todos los ajustes que ustedes, los occidentales, están teniendo que hacer para poder pagar la corriente eléctrica. Y dependiendo los casos, las deudas con Estados Unidos.

—Esta es mi deuda. —Austria levantó el brazo izquierdo, lo que le generó una fuerte punzada que recorrió desde la aguja hasta su cuello.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No estamos bien en mi casa —confesó Austria, que ya comenzaba a marearse y no medía tanto lo que decía—, y tenemos una deuda muy grande con Estados Unidos. Desde que la OPEP aumentó el petróleo, tuvimos que hacer muchos recortes para ahorrar en luz, que cada vez era más costosa, al igual que casi todos los productos que usaba. Además de eso, Estados Unidos también aumentó los intereses de la deuda para poder pagarles a los petroleros. Tuve que dejar de hacer muchas cosas que antes sí hacía para poder pagarle en tiempo y forma y mantener mi estatus impoluto. Pero es difícil hacerlo cuando el trabajo es cada vez menos y la paga es mínima.

—Señorito…

—No te preocupes por mí —sonrió—. Me las arreglo muy bien. Había muchas cosas que eran demasiado costosas. Los grandes salones de Hofburg no eran necesarios, al igual que las grandes reuniones y banquetes. La orquesta permanente tampoco encontró mucho tiempo más, sobre todo desde que limitaron las presentaciones en el Musikverein y por ende mi mayor fuente de trabajo. De cualquier modo… me las arreglo impartiendo tutorías de piano. —Austria se tomó la cabeza que se le iba de lugar y desenfocaba constantemente. Por momentos pareciera que una nube había entre él y Prusia—. Por favor, Prusia… no me dejes. —Le tendió la mano derecha mirándolo fijamente, intentando por todos los medios no desvanecerse.

—Aquí estoy —respondió él muy apropiadamente mientras se acercaba. Observó el suero, que apenas iba por la mitad, pero su compañero ya comenzaba a percibir la falta de sangre en su organismo. ¿A qué se debería eso? Austria estaba muy débil. Es decir, más débil que de costumbre, y en esas condiciones no era óptimo sacarse sangre—. Falta muy poco —mintió—. Queda muy poquito y el suero estará lleno.

—No quiero que te apartes de mí. —Sin saberlo, había comenzado a llorar. No sollozaba ni suspiraba, pero sí las lágrimas caían lenta y armónicamente sobre su rostro claro y sereno. Prusia estaba impactado con aquella escena tan extraña que tenía que presenciar. «¿Será que los mareos lo hacen delirar?», se preguntó hasta que luego recordó de que Alemania le había dicho en una oportunidad que cuando falta sangre en el organismo, el efecto es similar al del alcohol o un estupefaciente. Muchas veces uno quedaría desinhibido.

—Estoy aquí contigo —afirmó—. No tienes por qué temer.

—No te vayas como en 1945. No me dejes.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Prusia… no es que te odiara… Pero ¿por qué tienes que ser así? —Se retorció de la jaqueca que le había dado, agarrándose con la mano la sien.

—No sé a qué te refieres… yo…

—A veces siento que tú… eres en especial demasiado bueno conmigo y Alemania. Con él está claro porque eres… el hermano. Pero a pesar de nuestra historia y nuestras guerras siempre terminas regresando y dejándome desear que no te vayas. No lo hagas esta vez. Tengo miedo, Prusia —su llanto entonces pareció quebrarse cuando tapó su rostro con su mano libre—. Nunca le había temido tanto a la incertidumbre, pero siento que una vez vuelvas a irte, lo harás para siempre.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres, en serio. Explícate mejor.

—Ojalá pudiera. —Esbozó una mueca de risa. Era lo único que podía ver de su rostro, tapado por su mano—. Todo en mi cabeza da vueltas y no puedo pensar bien lo que tengo para decirte, maldición.

Se golpeó la cabeza ligeramente. Intentaba ordenar los pensamientos en su cabeza, pero en ella había un desfile de escenas y universos paralelos que cruzaban para luego poder esbozar algún tipo de enunciado que le permitiera expresar lo que sentía en ese momento.

—Cuando te fuiste de la casa de Alemania tras la Batalla de Berlín —continuó— no volví a verte sino hasta dentro de diez años, para solo ver como volvía a perderte. Y viví hasta 1969 con la incertidumbre de qué tan bien estarías del _otro lado_ ; si te estaban tratando bien o si siquiera eras feliz. —Se quitó la mano de la cara y lo miró directo a los ojos—. Todas las noches me preguntaba por qué. ¿Por qué disparaste? ¿Por qué te sacrificaste por mí? ¿Qué había hecho yo para hacer que actuaras tan impulsivamente? Toda mi vida me la pasé peleando contigo para que a fin de cuentas no te importara morir para salvarme.

Prusia no caía en cuenta de lo que su rival le estaba tratando de decir. Para estar mareado por la falta de sangre, tenía una gran elocuencia para hablar y sus palabras eran lo suficientemente claras. «Típico de Austria», pensó. «No pierde su habilidad diplomática ni siquiera en sus peores momentos de debilidad real». Por otra parte, sus palabras conmocionaban mucho en su interior. No sabía exactamente la respuesta. «¿Por qué lo hice?», se preguntaba. «Ni siquiera yo sé por qué lo hice. Pero quería perder la oportunidad de ver qué sucedería si en verdad podíamos derrotar a Rusia allí y seguir siendo libres. No podía tolerar una imagen tuya siendo capturado por ese insolente. No podía verte en los brazos de otro». Un momento… Lo había pensado. «En los brazos de otro». ¿Qué era eso que sentía en verdad? ¿Era acaso cierto? No. No podía serlo.

—Cuando te vi en Berlín… quería decírtelo. —A Austria cada vez más le costaba mantener la cordura y el control sobre lo que decía. Era cada vez más menos consciente de sus propias palabras por lo que las pausas para intentar detenerse eran cada vez más frecuentes a lo largo de su discurso—. Agradecer por lo que habías hecho por mí… que jamás había hecho nada más que despreciarte… e insultarte ante tus pequeñas molestias. Yo… quería disculparme, Prusia. Quizá a nadie en mi vida llegué a decirle esto, pero ¿qué más da? Casi ni sé qué es lo que estoy diciendo. Creo que siento cosas… que no sabría describir qué son. Cada vez que estamos juntos llego a percibirlo, hasta que abres tu boca y comienzas a fastidiar. Dios, ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser así?! —Volvió a golpearse la cabeza con la mano—. ¡Sería tan fácil para mí ser sincero contigo si tan solo dejaras de ser tan idiota…!

En ese momento, Austria se terminó de desvanecer y Prusia saltó de su asiento para sostener su cabeza y arrimarlo hacia él.

—Austria —intentaba reanimarlo—, despiértate. ¡Enfermera! —Comenzó a gritar en busca de ayuda—. ¡Suiza!

A los segundos, Suiza ingresó por la puerta para detener la máquina extractora y a preguntarle qué es lo que había sucedido.

—¡Es Austria! —Exclamó—. ¡Se ha desvanecido!


	10. Ginebra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austria y Prusia pasan tiempo juntos conociéndose mutuamente, al ser la única compañía de cada uno. Detrás de la fría fachada austríaca y la ruidosa actitud prusiana, ambos encuentran una faceta frágil y vulnerable que temían mostrar.

Varias cosas desfilaron por su mente mientras estaba inconsciente. No pudo escuchar todo el tumulto que había generado Prusia a raíz de su desmayo y lo que había sucedido entre él y Suiza mientras desconectaban el suero y enviaban la sangre recolectada a Estados Unidos. No le importaba otra cosa a América: mientras tuviera su sangre todo estaría bien. Bueno, ahora la tenía y podía dejar de perseguirlo con fines de la deuda y el Plan Marshall, por el amor de la Virgen.

Primero Austria soñó con el día en que asesinaron al archiduque Francisco Fernando en Sarajevo. Ese acontecimiento seguía grabado en su mente como el punto de inflexión de él como gran potencia y de Hungría como su esposa. El emperador, al igual que toda su familia estaba devastada y se esperaba que él emitiera un ultimátum contra Serbia para que respondiera ante tal agresión. La que más sedienta de guerra estaba era Hungría, siempre tan pasional y amazona, se había olvidado lo que una guerra en los Balcanes significaría: Rusia entraría para ayudar a Serbia, y él tendría que pedir ayuda a Alemania e Italia; quería evitarlo a toda costa, no así los consejeros de su jefe y Hungría, que ya comenzaba a lucir el uniforme militar. Cuando él ingresó en su habitación, la vio arreglándose los pequeños detalles en su verde uniforme. La banda tricolor roja, blanca y verde cruzaba su torso y portaba la boina militar.

—¡Hungría! —Exclamó al verla así—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Creí que íbamos al teatro hoy.

Él en cambio, pasaba a buscarla para ir al Musikverein, donde la exposición de la noche era la Sinfonía de Londres de Haydn. Tenía puesto su clásico saco azul marino, con el jabot que sobresalía a la altura del pecho. Su pantalón era negro y tenía los zapatos bien lustrados. Lo único que no podía arreglar era Mariazell, que permanecía parado como si nunca hubiera intentado peinarlo.

—Lo siento, Austria —respondió Hungría sin dejar de observarse y acomodarse las medallas de honor que enchapaban su pecho—, pero iré a un entrenamiento militar nocturno.

—Pero… ¿por qué?

—Hay que estar preparados para la guerra. El parlamento convocó al rey para que tomara una decisión final. No hay más tiempo, Austria. Tenemos que demostrarle a Serbia qué significa meterse con el Imperio Austrohúngaro.

Era demasiado salvaje, demasiado pasional como para controlarla. El que había resultado herido por Serbia era él, pero la que quería la guerra era ella. Su herida en la mano estaba sanando rápidamente y trataba de no guardar ningún rencor hacia Serbia. Sabía que eso sería un error y enfrentarse con Rusia solo traería consecuencias desastrosas para él y su esposa, pero ella era demasiado guerrera como para notar las sutilezas de una diplomacia pétrea que se había sellado ya hacía varios años. Desde la consolidación de la Triple Entente con Francia, Reino Unido y Rusia prometiéndose mutua ayuda y la Triple Alianza entre Austria-Hungría, Alemania e Italia comprometiéndose de igual manera, Europa había estado viviendo en una tensión latente de no querer involucrar al resto del mundo en un conflicto latente. Los Balcanes eran el polvorín de Europa y ellos no dudaron en causar una crisis internacional cuando anexionaron Bosnia-Herzegovina en contra de los deseos de Serbia, cada vez más molesto por la intervención de Austria y Hungría en los Balcanes. Pero había que mostrar fuerza, decía su jefe. Si no lo hubieran hecho, Rusia lo haría por medio de Serbia y tendría la hegemonía. «Hay que dejarles en claro a los rusos que no permitiremos su intromisión en un lugar que nos corresponde por derecho divino», había dicho Francisco José en una de sus tantas entrevistas. Y Rusia ya había empezado a avanzar sobre los Balcanes primero con la independencia de Serbia y luego con la de Rumanía y Bulgaria, países que eran naturalmente sus aliados.

Aquel altercado despertó una fuerte discusión en la pareja sobre si era o no conveniente ir a la guerra. Hungría muy apasionadamente le dijo que no permitiría que Serbia dañara de esa forma a su esposo y que era su deber defenderlo de cuanto ser quisiera lastimarlo. Austria, por otra parte intentó objetar sobre la peligrosidad de atacar Serbia, que era un amigo de Rusia en la región, pero ella, lejos de calmarse, dijo que sería su oportunidad para demostrarle al mundo que ya no eran más la débil potencia de Europa que tenía que estar cambiando para no perder el estatus y que, en cambio, ahora eran mucho más fuertes juntos. Hungría lo tomó de las manos y con los ojos relampagueantes le dijo:

—Vamos a vengar lo que Serbia te hizo y de paso demostraremos al niño de Rusia y al fanfarrón de Alemania lo que somos capaces de hacer.

Austria tenía sincero miedo acerca de lo que venía. Y eso era el inicio del desmoronamiento de todo lo que él consideraba querido: sus grandes dominios, su casa esplendorosa y llena de lujos, y sobre todo, su queridísima esposa: su tan amada Hungría, que tan bien le había servido por siglos y a la que tanto había llegado a amar como para casarse en el Compromiso Austro-Húngaro. Él sabía que por más que efectivamente habían crecido mucho juntos, jamás podrían ganar la guerra.

Y tras la guerra, los obligaron a divorciarse. Quiso objetar, pero tal era la humillación de haber sido derrotado y humillado por Italia ante Hungría que no se creyó digno de su mano. Él era un caballero ante todo, y no podía permitir que una dama como ella estuviera al lado de un cobarde. En la carta que envió a Francia para aceptar las condiciones de Versalles, expresaba literalmente: «Y lamento profundamente tener que aceptar las condiciones de paz que sobre mí se han impuesto, pero más lamento el haber atado a una mujer tan especial como Hungría a vivir y convivir con un cobarde y débil como yo durante tantos años». De tal forma que prometió no volver a enamorarse jamás.

Pero allí estaba: preocupándose en exceso por su bienestar, riendo internamente de sus estupideces, conspirando para su pronta y limpia liberación, intentando ablandarse con él. Tan diferente a Hungría se mostraba para con él; ella tan servicial, en exceso amable y bella, y él tan rudo y humillante a la vez, siempre buscando resaltar su inferioridad… «Eso no es amor», se dijo en una ocasión mientras tocaba el piano, sin evitar recordarlo. Pero sin embargo, allí estaba. Alegrándose de que estuviera para sostener su mano en su momento de mayor vulnerabilidad luego del Blitz, y con una actitud sumamente cambiada.

A diferencia de con otras personas, no podía leerlo a simple vista. Él siempre se había enorgullecido de su capacidad para ir conociendo a los demás sin arriesgar mucho de su parte. El silencio y el sigilo habían sido siempre sus herramientas fundamentales para la correcta diplomacia en tiempos de crisis que lo había salvado de perder su estatus como gran potencia, o perder territorios y dominios. Austria era un gran estratega y un mejor intrigante. Podía conocer a los países con tan solo las expresiones en sus rostros, con sus relaciones diplomáticas y, a veces, incluso con su ubicación geográfica. Ello le había servido para cuando tuvo que aliarse con Francia para evitar una derrota peor que la de Austerlitz o posteriormente aliarse con Rusia en la Séptima Coalición para terminar con el dominio francés sobre Europa. Pero Prusia era diferente. Cada vez que se enfrentaba a él, todo su poder diplomático desaparecía y pareciera que su percepción fuera nula. Se sentía en vulnerabilidad frente a Prusia. Quizá fuese por su amargo pasado, en el que fue derrotado durante el ascenso prusiano y a partir de entonces sintió la necesidad de redimirse de ello queriendo derrotar y vencer a Prusia como fuese, sin ser sigiloso ni diplomático en absoluto. «La diplomacia nos la guardamos para Francia y Rusia, que son un peligro inminente para Europa», le dijo Metternich en 1815, después de salvar a Austria de la humillación durante el Congreso de Viena. «Pero para Prusia no nos reservamos absolutamente nada. Ellos solo merecen nuestro acero atravesándolos».

Su único intento de acercamiento fue durante la Segunda Guerra de Schleswig-Holstein, en la que pudo sentir el otro lado de Prusia, más cooperativo, amigable y menos humillante que el que era su rival. Se mostraba alegre, comprensivo ante las dificultades e inseguridades que Austria le confesó en el campo de batalla y completamente solidario, sin embargo, luego descubrió que todo había sido una trampa. La Guerra Austro-Prusiana fue una clara demostración del egoísmo prusiano y de su desprecio a la debilidad austríaca. Nunca debió confiar en él en primer lugar, ¿por qué lo hacía ahora? La respuesta más rápida que se le venía a la mente era que porque él estaba en su peor momento, demasiado débil y no tenía a nadie más, amén de que Prusia no significaba ningún peligro ni se beneficiaría de ninguna manera con verlo derrotado. Es más, llegaba hasta a pensar que sentía algo de pena por el estado al que había llegado Austria.

Finalmente recuperó la consciencia. Estaba en una de las salas del ala norte de rehabilitación. Era una sala enorme con dos camas y una hermosa vista a los Alpes suizos. Sintió náuseas repentinas y percibió su estómago vacío. Para poder mantenerlo entretenido sin la necesidad de gastar mucho dinero, Austria había incurrido en la preparación de té y café en grandes cantidades, pero allí no había nada de eso. Lo único que había era una mesa de hospital a los pies de su cama, un sillón en el que Prusia estaba desplomado durmiendo, mesas de noche y un escritorio con papeles revuelto; sin mencionar el suero que estaba conectado a su brazo. Por un momento se asustó pensando que todavía estaba donando sangre. Su piel se erizó y sintió como estaba a punto de descompensarse nuevamente, hasta que comprobó que no era nada más que el suero del agua.

—Al fin despertaste. —Austria escuchó su estrepitosa voz nuevamente. Él casi no podía hablar. Tenía la garganta seca y con un sabor a cinc y almizcle horripilante. Prusia lo miraba sin cambiar mucho la posición en la que estaba. Se había dormido apoyando su cabeza en uno de los brazos del sillón. Tenía grandes ojeras formadas por el mal sueño y pareciera que había llorado producto de una pesadilla. Su camisa blanca estaba arrugada y fuera del pantalón a cuadros rojos y blancos.

—Lamento haberte desilusionado —respondió hoscamente con la voz ronca. Prusia se rio débilmente. Era una ocurrencia muy austríaca y que Prusia disfrutaba. Él conocía y tenía muy presente su pasado de rivalidad acérrima y hasta lo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba la manera en la que lo había humillado durante la Guerra de la Sucesión Austríaca y posteriormente durante la Guerra de los Siete Años.

—¡Vaya que nos diste un susto cuando te descompensaste allí abajo! —Comenzó a desperezarse a su vez que emitía un bostezo—. Suiza creyó que podrías llegar a morir —soltó una risita—. Claramente él no te conoce. Tú no podrías morir en este momento. Esto apenas es una pequeña afección, ¿verdad?

Querría haber contestado que sí, pero había algo de cierto en lo que Suiza había pronosticado. No quería decírselo. No. Eso solo colaboraría al catálogo de humillaciones de Prusia y sin dudas terminaría arrepintiéndose, así como terminaría arrepintiéndose de haberle dado tantas concesiones de apoyo moral y físico que le había dado ya. Tenía que deshacerse de él de inmediato antes de que supiera tanto como para convertirse en algo peligroso. Pero ¿qué podría hacerle Prusia en su condición de _estado satélite_ del poderío de Unión Soviética? ¿Qué tipo de peligro real representaba en las condiciones de perro con bozal que era ahora? Prusia no era nada comparado con él. Por lo menos él sí tenía soberanía plena sobre sus decisiones internas y no estaba sometido a trabajar para Estados Unidos de por vida. Además no había incurrido en violencias superiores que terminaran quebrándole las costillas. Eso era horrible y Prusia ya no tenía más poder como para seguir humillándolo. En todo caso, el humillado ahora era él. Sí. Había escuchado como Francia e Inglaterra hablaban mal de él, refiriéndosele como perro sin dientes, el águila sin alas, el pequeño canario de Rusia, entre otros seudónimos que le habían agregado mientras hablaban con Austria en las visitas que le realizaron asiduamente llevándole noticias sobre lo que sucedía del otro lado del telón de acero.

Austria se miró las vendas que Suiza le había cambiado. Su piel se había tornado hepática y sentía nuevamente mareos.

—No puede ser… —dijo Prusia. Austria se volteó para verlo con una leve sonrisa de compasión. Sus ojos se cruzaron y pudo por primera vez leer en la expresión prusiana algo de dolor real. Era como si lo que le llegara a decir cambiaría todo lo que sentía por él.

—Yo conozco todo lo que tengo… y sé que debería hacer algo para cambiarlo —respondió al fin. Su voz parecía normalizarse pero todavía tenía la boca seca. Quería un poco de agua, pero sabía que no podría tragar absolutamente nada, sino hasta que Suiza le dé personalmente la orden—. Pero ya casi ni tengo ganas de hacerlo, ¿sabes? —Una lágrima pareció escapársele de cada ojo.

—¿Qué… estás diciendo? —La sorpresa en el rostro de Prusia era similar a la que recordaba previamente al desmayo—. Austria tú sabes cuánto debemos valorar nuestra vida nosotros, los países pues…

—Debería ocuparme, pero al principio prefería ocupar mi tiempo en trabajar con las tutorías y en los ensayos para el Musikverein, los pocos que me quedaban. Luego, simplemente quería despejarme de todo tocando el piano todo el día o enseñando cuando no lo hacía. No quería saber nada sobre la anemia, los problemas renales y la falta de glóbulos blancos y plaquetas. Yo sabía que sin importar lo que hiciera en este mundo, no importaba en absoluto puesto a que todo seguiría igual.

Entonces sintió su mano sobre sus labios y denotó que estaba demasiado cerca como para escuchar sus pensamientos. No estaba seguro de lo que decía, pero seguramente lo deseaba. La manera en la que sus pupilas se dilataron al verlo y cómo empezó a sentir el sudor en su mano… Austria percibía el deseo en todas sus formas. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino y obsceno? ¿No sabía acaso él lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Perdió el control de sus actos? Era extraño incluso para alguien como Prusia, tan orgulloso de su masculinidad desear a alguien como Austria, que siempre se había destacado por ser un país en demasía tradicionalista, religioso y monástico. Lo que menos inspiraba Austria era la atracción sexual, pero allí estaba con una tensión que podía ser cortada incluso con hojas de papel. El silencio se volvía eterno y creaba entre ambos una atmósfera densa a la vez que una distancia ínfima.

—No hables más —dijo con una voz casi quebrada—. Y no vuelvas a decir cosas así jamás. —Pudo observar cómo sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse—. Tú no sabes lo afortunado que eres. Tú… no estuviste ahí.

Nuevamente el silencio que pareció distorsionar nuevamente el tiempo y el espacio, convirtiendo minutos en eternidades, centímetros en kilómetros. Sentía la manera en la que el corazón de Prusia latía, y sus pensamientos se enturbiaban rápidamente por un aura maligna que lo acosaba. El mal recuerdo de su vida en Rusia lo atormentaba y se reflejaba en sus ojos húmedos, la transpiración de sus manos, el temblor de su cuerpo y su energía en general.

Al cabo de varios segundos de silencio, Prusia se retiró bruscamente inspirando una gran cantidad de aire. Al mismo tiempo se secó las lágrimas y se revolvió el pelo, quedándole como de costumbre. Esbozó su mejor falsa sonrisa. «Olvida lo que acabo de decirte», inspiraban esos ojos bordó.

—Voy a bajar para comprar algo qué desayunar. —Prusia señaló la puerta de la habitación. Era obvio que quería escaparse de la situación incómoda en la que él solo se había metido a toda costa—. ¿Quieres algo?

—Sigo esperando la orden de Suiza —respondió Austria con frialdad—, pero quiero té con jengibre.

Prusia asintió. Antes de que llegara a cruzar por la puerta, lo llamó:

—Prusia.

Se detuvo con un estupor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—¿Hemos hablado ayer por la noche? —Preguntó Austria.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Repreguntó él.

—Antes de quedar inconsciente… ¿dije algo? ¿Hablamos… de algo?

—Oh, sí… ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Tengo flashes.

—No es nada.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese retirarse, volvió a llamarlo.

—Prusia. —Nuevamente se vio obligado a detenerse—. Si he dicho algo que pudiera llegar a comprometerme, quiero que lo olvides inmediatamente. Ni siquiera lo menciones en el futuro, ¿me oíste?

—¡Está bien! —Prusia le mostró una alegre sonrisa—. Ni siquiera recuerdo bien a qué te referías. Sinceramente estaba colgado con cualquier cosa en la mente, Austria… no te preocupes por ello. No sé absolutamente nada. Y tú… si pudieras olvidar lo que acabo de decir…

Austria asintió con la cabeza, como dándole la indicación de que se podía ir.

Nunca se había sentido tan abatido en su larga vida como país. Las heridas tardaban en curar y sobre todo las internas. Que le preguntaran a sus costillas, sino. Ya iban tres veces que acudía a la Cruz Roja por el mismo motivo y cada vez que regresaba era peor. «Los juegos de Rusia» repetía cada vez que lo hacía. Pero ¿qué significaba aquel enunciado? ¿Qué importaba en realidad? Nadie podría hacer nada por él, salvo lamentarse del pobre país maltratado por Unión Soviética que no tiene otra opción más que recibir los golpes que le dan día tras día sin emitir sonido alguno. Estaba solo y eso Prusia lo sabía muy bien. No era la primera vez ni sería la última. Todavía recordaba cuando se las tuvo que arreglar solito contra la coalición francesa, austríaca y rusa que lo rodeaba durante la Guerra de los Siete Años y aun así terminó venciendo y humillando a Austria nuevamente, como todo un conquistador. Sin embargo, ahora era diferente. Estaba solo contra aquella bestia y no podía contra él, y nadie podía ayudarle. A veces simplemente tenía ganas de colgarse en su habitación con las sábanas de su cama, pero eso no ayudaría en nada ya que no podía morir así nomás. Él no era una persona común; era un país.

Desde que había intentado fugarse, Rusia seguía muy de cerca sus pasos y cuando los vio tan juntos con Austria no le bastó solamente con tenerlo controlado en La Agencia, sino que se lo llevó a vivir con él en Siberia donde día tras día recibía los peores tratos que podía recibir un ser humano. Los gulags ya habían sido desmantelados, pero la casa de Rusia, tan grande, tan desolada, abarcaba todas aquellas construcciones que él hacía funcionar para quienes lo hacían enfadar. Prusia fue el primero en caer, pero todavía reservaba habitaciones para los demás: Estados Unidos, Reino Unido, Francia, Alemania, Italia, Austria… «No, Austria no», pensó. «Él no soportaría ni un día en ese infierno».

Prusia no lograba evitar evocar aquellos traumáticos acontecimientos en el gulag siberiano. La orden de Unión Soviética era que él divulgara la información secreta de los países aliados, incluyendo Alemania, Austria, Estados Unidos, Reino Unido y Francia en forma de venganza por lo que había hecho Alemania al revelar información ultrasecreta de Rusia y Alemania del Este. Aun así, él se negó rotundamente, lo que le valió un secuestro teñido de visita temporal en Siberia, seguido de los macabros juegos a los que lo sometía. El potro, las estaqueadas en el suelo gélido y húmedo, latigazos, la bota, el tanque de agua, quemaduras y las tenazas. Sufrió más heridas en aquellas eternas semanas siberianas que en toda su historia como país guerrero. Ni siquiera Francia alcanzó a propiciarle tantas durante la época napoleónica como Unión Soviética en esos días.

Y finalmente cayó del potro al suelo. Sus costillas crujieron y Rusia dejó de sonreír.

—Oh… —se lamentó infantilmente—, te volviste a romper.

El dolor era tal que le ahogó las ganas de gritar. Apenas podía emitir pequeños gemidos y sollozos. Entonces Rusia salió de la celda y pudo desmayarse tranquilamente del dolor. Lo despertaron con un baldazo con agua fría y el doctor Maklakov, un médico de confianza de Unión Soviética le recomendó enviarlo a Ginebra para curar mejor sus heridas. Rusia se quejó al respecto: no quería enviarlo de nuevo a Suiza, donde sabía que tenía plena libertad y él no podría controlarlo como sí lo hacía en Siberia, Moscú y Berlín. Varios años después seguiría agradeciendo al doctor Maklakov de salvarlo de una muerte segura en el potro siberiano.

Fueron dos cubitos de azúcar para el señorito y café completamente amargo para él. Apenas sí pudo distraer sus pensamientos en el momento de pedir el té y el café para llevar. «Austria se debió cansar de esperar», pensaba mientras caminaba a lo largo de los pasillos con la bandeja de desayuno. A él no le importaba. Su compañero no sabía qué es lo que pasaba por su cabeza; si lo supiera, podría entender y perdonar todo. Aunque no había nada qué perdonar, es decir, solo fue un pequeño retraso. No era nada. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en esas cosas? ¿Qué importancia tenía? Debía dejar de hacerse tantos problemas. Ya estaba pareciéndose al señorito quejándose tanto. Recordar su cara frustrada le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro. Después de todo, Prusia volvió a sonreír. Y lo hizo más al cruzar la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Austria


End file.
